


Loyalty

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Иногда для того, чтобы остаться с кем-то, надо пройти проверку на верность. И не всегда это так просто, как может показаться на первый взгляд.Модерн-АУ.Будет много секса, много насилия, и (Боже, я надеюсь!) хэппи-энд!
Relationships: Angel/Vaughn (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ииииитак... Погружение в канон идет лучше, чем на батискафе.  
> Первый фанфик, который я выкладываю, не дописав, и совершенно не представляю чем он закончится! А, да, очередной фик "наподрочить", и обоснуй-логика или что-то вроде даже рядом не лежало. И, еще я полный лох в программировании, и в этот раз даже не консультировался, грешен, простите программеры!  
> ВАРНИНГ! Побочным перингом идет Вон/Энджел. Не спрашивайте меня, почему, я тут ни при чем, само так получилось)) Сам в шоке!

С чего же все началось? С повышения.  
Не Риза.  
Риз был зол. Риз был в бешенстве, вылетев из кабинета своего нового начальника. Столько лет работы, столько усилий, черт возьми, и повышают не его! Должность должна, должна была достаться ему, и Риз был в этом уверен, и теперь… Ему было плевать, кого подмазал, купил или запугал Васкес, но, черт возьми, он больше сделал для компании, он всю жизнь положил на работу в «Гиперионе», остался без девушки, без большинства заведенных со студенчества друзей, он много работал, и теперь… Чертов Васкес!  
Риз с силой хлопнул дверью маленького кабинетика (не большой, просторный кабинет с огромным окном! Которого он и заслуживал), и стукнул кулаком в стену, взвыв от боли и злости. Боль слегка отрезвила, и Риз подул на ушибленные пальцы. В кабинет робко постучали, и просунулась голова Вона.  
\- Прошло не очень? – лучший друг сочувственно смотрел на злющего Риза.  
\- Уже в курсе? – Риз вздохнул и запустил руки в волосы, забив на прическу. Нужно было успокоиться и придумать какой-нибудь адекватный план.  
\- Пол-этажа в курсе, как ты бесишься, и, учитывая что на двери кабинета не твое имя, причина понятна. – Вон поправил очки и сел на стул. – И что теперь будешь делать? Сдается мне, с Хьюго ты не сработаешься.  
Риз скривился. Думать о том, какие шикарные перспективы карьерного роста открываются перед ним, когда в начальниках - человек, которого ты старательно (как и он тебя) подставлял последние два года, не хотелось. Хотелось плюнуть на все и уволиться из «Гипериона». Вот только на карьеру именно в этой фирме – самой передовой, пусть и со своими темными секретами – Риз много положил. И сдаваться так просто не собирался. Просто теперь путь стал чуть дольше. Он хмыкнул и кивнул на плакат с фотографией директора фирмы, висящий над рабочим столом:  
\- А что бы на моем месте сделал Джек?  
Вон пожал плечами.  
\- Убил бы Хьюго?  
Риз отмахнулся.  
\- Это всего лишь слухи. Нет. Он бы точно не остановился. Но и честным путем бы не пошел. Просто, мне нужен… - Риз прищелкнул пальцами – Достаточный компромат! Да, мне нужен компромат на Васкеса!  
Вон скривился.  
\- Плохая идея. Да и где ты его достанешь?  
Риз уже отогнал Вона со своего места у компьютера и подключался к общей сети «Гипериона».  
\- Это не сложно! Мне только нужно взломать нашу финансовую систему, и отследить, что он делает с корпоративными деньгами. Ерунда, особенно если ты сдашь его данные – так поиск будет проще.  
\- Риз… - Вон неуверенно нахмурился. – Данные-то не распространяются.  
Риз азартно кивнул.  
\- Ага. Поэтому хорошо, что у меня есть друг в бухгалтерии, не так ли?  
Вон вздохнул.  
\- А тебя точно не смогут отследить?  
Риз самодовольно хмыкнул.  
\- Да когда меня ловили?  
\- Когда мы учились в универе, и ты взломал аккаунты с личными данными студенток с параллельной группы, чтобы узнать номер телефона девчонки, которая тебе нравилась, а она его тебе не давала.  
\- Пф, да ладно… Это было давно. Так дашь мне данные?..  
Вон вздохнул.  
\- Ладно. Лови на почте. – Вон что-то поколдовал с планшетом, и Риз довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Даааа… Давайте-ка посмотрим, что у нас… Система защиты? Ерунда… Э, ладно, не совсем, но вот… Вот, все, мы внутри. И что тут у нас?...  
Риз на какое-то время углубился в компьютер, и Вон уже хотел перегнуться через его плечо, как тот радостно щелкнул пальцами:  
\- А знаешь, на какие деньги куплена новая машина Васкеса? Та, которую он приобрел… Погоди… Час назад? Как быстро, Хъю, и совсем не прячешься… Думаю, отделу внутренней безопасности это будет очень любопытно… А это что?.. – Риз нахмурился и наклонился к монитору – Воооон… Вон, у меня есть доступ к корпоративным счетам под идентификацией Васкеса. Вон, ты понимаешь, что это значит?.. Я могу перевести на свой счет деньги корпорации, а выглядеть будет, словно украл Васкес…  
\- Риз, мне кажется, не надо…  
\- Сделал!  
Риз откинулся на спинку стула и вздохнул.  
\- Думаю, что у Хъюго будут большие проблемы с СБ.  
Вон покачал головой.  
\- А я думаю, что ты совершил большую ошибку.  
Риз легкомысленно отмахнулся.  
\- Да ладно, о чем ты? Что может пойти не так? Все будет в порядке. Не волнуйся. Если что, ты же знаешь, что я тебя не сдам?  
Риз улыбнулся и протянул кулак. Вон вздохнул и ударил по его кулаку своим.  
\- Конечно, бро. Я не волнуюсь.  
***  
Возможно, это все же была плохая идея. Об этом Риз подумал где-то спустя десять минут после того, как Вон ушел обратно в свой отдел. Шутить с корпорацией, которая выучила тебя, дала тебе работу, возможно, было не слишком умно. Но в любом случае, дело было сделано и беспокоиться было уже глупо. Риз был уверен, что его не поймают. Он все делал с аккаунта Васкеса, отследить его было нельзя.  
Когда на следующий день к нему не пришли с проверкой из отдела внутренней безопасности, он перестал паранойить. Вон все еще выглядел обеспокоенным, но Риз был уверен, что все прошло гладко. А когда и на второй день к нему в кабинет не ворвались люди в черных костюмах, он совершенно успокоился. И даже снисходительно поздоровался с Васкесом на обеде, про себя подумав о том, что тому будет нелегко отбиться от проверки, которая обязательно последует, когда о растратах узнают.  
Поэтому он не ожидал совершенно ничего плохого, когда вместе с ним в лифт утром третьего дня вошло трое людей в одинаковых черных костюмах, он даже улыбнулся им.  
\- Доброе утро, парни!  
Парни ничего не ответили, но Риза это совершенно не волновало, у него было слишком хорошее настроение, чтобы задумываться о таких вещах. Он уже мысленно тратил деньги, которые лежали у него на счету. Стоило купить комп помощнее, может, еще какого-то железа, да и Вону что-нибудь в подарок не помешало бы. Поэтому он совершенно не понял, что происходит, когда по затылку его ударили чем-то тяжелым, а потом на голову надели темный, непрозрачный мешок. Он попытался закричать, но сначала ему дали в живот, отчего он согнулся пополам, а потом затолкнули в рот какую-то тряпку, не давая сказать и слова. Руки резко заломили за спину, так что плечи заболели, и, судя по щелчку и холоду металла на запястьях, заковали в наручники. И все это – в абсолютном молчании.  
Риз понял, что задыхается, в голову сразу полезли разные варианты развития событий, от «бетонных башмачков» до происков конкурентов. Последнее было лишено всякого смысла, потому что он не знал ничего такого, что могло бы быть конкурентам интересно. Да, он был одним из ведущих программистов, но знал лишь кусочки кода, как это обычно и делается в крупных фирмах, чтобы избежать утечки информации.  
Лифт остановился. Риз уже успел потерять ориентацию в пространстве, поэтому не понял, ехали они вниз или вверх. Его грубо дернули за скованные руки и потащили куда-то по коридору. Он не слышал шагов других людей, не слышал голоса и не мог понять, где они сейчас находятся. От страха сердце упало куда-то в самый низ живота и там неритмично стучало. К горлу подкатывала тошнота, чудился запах крови, исходящий от мешка на голове.  
Затем они снова зашли в лифт и проехали еще сколько-то этажей, кажется, вверх. Ризу пришла в голову мысль, что его собираются сбросить с крыши. Только как они выдадут это за самоубийство? Бред! А сам он прыгать точно не собирался.  
Когда они вышли из лифта, и его снова грубо потащили за руку куда-то, он не почувствовал холодного ветра и почти вздохнул с облегчением. То есть, вздохнул бы, если все еще чуть не терял сознание от ужаса.  
Через какое-то время похитители остановились, кто-то из них постучал в дверь, из-за которой донесся смутно знакомый голос.  
\- Входите.  
Риза толкнули в спину, и он сделал шаг, споткнулся и упал на колени. С его головы сдернули мешок, и он зажмурился от яркого света, изо рта вынули тряпку, и кто-то щелкнул замком наручников, освобождая его. Хлопнула дверь, и он, наконец, открыл глаза. В кабинете, а это был именно он, кроме него был только один человек – Джек Хэндсом, Красавчик Джек, как его иронично прозвали конкуренты за жуткий шрам, пересекавший его лицо. Джек смотрел на него с легкой, кривой улыбкой, сложив руки на груди и опираясь поясницей на стол. От этой улыбки по спине Риза прокатился холодок, и он сглотнул.  
\- Сэр…  
Джек сделал жест рукой, и Риз захлопнул рот, инстинктивно понимая, что сейчас стоит промолчать.  
\- Парниша, ты вообще в своем уме? Ты крадешь деньги компании, МОИ деньги, а потом даже не тратишь их в свое удовольствие! Я дал тебе целых двое суток форы, ты мог умереть от передоза в объятиях каких-нибудь горячих цыпочек, вместо того, чтобы быть сейчас здесь, - Джек усмехнулся и подошел ближе к Ризу, который никак не мог начать дышать ровно. – Что ты скажешь в свое оправдание?  
Риз сглотнул и сложил руки в молящем жесте.  
\- Я все верну! Честное слово, я верну все сейчас же! – он слегка задыхался, когда говорил, никак не мог поверить, что видит перед собой того самого Джека, во плоти.  
Президент лишь цокнул языком и покачал головой.  
\- Не прокатит. Это и так мои деньги, мне нужно два клика, чтобы вернуть их, твой счет и так принадлежит компании. Что-то еще, малыш?  
Риз помотал головой. Мысли путались, он никак не мог придумать ничего, что мог бы сделать такого, чтобы исправить свой косяк. Джек был прав, ему не нужна была помощь, чтобы вернуть деньги, он мог сделать это сам.  
Джек хмыкнул и снова отошел к столу.  
\- Тебе повезло, у меня сегодня хорошее настроение, поэтому я даю тебе выбор, парниша. В правом ящике стола лежит ручка и бумага, можешь написать записку. Напишешь и свободен, крайнее окно открывается, - он усмехнулся и посмотрел Ризу прямо в глаза. – А в левом ящике стола лежит смазка. Можешь выбирать. Видишь, какой я сегодня добрый.  
Риз замер, чувствуя, как земля уходит из-под коленей. Выбор был очевиден.  
***  
Джек с интересом смотрел на паренька перед собой. Ему давно не бросали вызов, тем более, на своей территории. Конечно, с конкурентами он играл в вечные кошки-мышки, которые кончались, обычно, смертью его конкурентов и очередным слиянием, официальным или не очень. Но чтобы вот так, нагло, практически вызывающе украсть у него несколько десятков тысяч долларов, а потом еще и как ни в чем не бывало ходить на работу – это было что-то необычное. Вычислить парнишку оказалось делом пяти минут, он знал о том, где именно тот работает, как именно его зовут и с кем он общается в тот же день. Риз как-то-там-его, Джек не запомнил фамилию, один из ведущих программистов, из друзей только какой-то паренек из отдела бухгалтерии, тоже не слишком важная сошка. По нему невозможно было сказать, что он способен, не моргнув глазом, украсть несколько десятков тысяч и свалить это на другого, а потом еще и хладнокровно делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Правда, смотря на него, Джек понял, что дело было вовсе не в хладнокровности, а в глупости.  
\- Ну, так что выбираешь? Левый или правый ящик?  
Паренек смешно вздрогнул, оглянулся, будто надеялся, что кто-то еще появится в кабинете, а потом встал, слегка покачнувшись, сделал пару шагов и жалобно посмотрел на Джека, заставив его усмехнуться, а потом на негнущихся ногах подошел к столу и потянулся к ящику слева. Снова посмотрел на Джека, но тот лишь покачал головой, потом вздохнул и открыл ящик. В нем действительно лежала смазка, поверх каких-то договоров, в ворохе ручек и карандашей, Джек точно знал это, он сам положил ее туда с неделю назад.  
\- Умный выбор, пирожочек, пока ты жив, ты что-то еще можешь изменить. А теперь раздевайся, - Джек услышал, как парнишка за его спиной икнул. – Ну, или я раздену тебя сам, но тогда не обещаю, что твоя одежда останется в целости.  
Он обернулся. Паренек стоял, сжимая в руке баллончик, его щеки покрывал яркий румянец. Когда он заметил, что Джек смотрит на него, он стал лихорадочно расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, его пальцы путались, и Джек подумал о том, что это даже забавно, насколько сильно он психует. На самом деле, психовал бы больше, если бы знал, что дальше произойдет, быть нежным или заботливым Джек точно не собирался, паренек облажался и должен был заплатить за это.  
\- Да, черт возьми, что ты там копаешься! – он подошел и дернул за полы рубашки в стороны, пуговицы посыпались на пол, раскатившись в разные стороны.  
Риз, Джек, наконец, вспомнил, как звали паренька, вздрогнул и попытался отступить, но наткнулся на край стола. Джек усмехнулся, оскалив зубы, а потом наклонился к его уху.  
\- Помни, ты сам на это согласился.  
Риз слегка вскрикнул, когда его живот встретился с краем стола. Расстегнуть ремень и выдрать пуговицу из штанов не составило труда. Парнишка застонал, когда штаны вместе с бельем оказались у его колен, он попытался ухватиться рукой за край стола, но Джек схватил его за руку, слегка вывернул ее, заставляя его прогнуться в пояснице, а потом со всей силы ударил ею о край стола. Кость хрустнула как сухая ветка, Риз заорал, выгибаясь уже сильнее, пытаясь вырваться, но Джек схватил его за волосы и резко ударил лицом о стол, услышав еще один хруст. На мгновение паренек затих, под его лицом собралась небольшая лужица крови. Джек, как и обещал, использовал смазку, впихнув в него пару пальцев сразу. Риз застонал, видимо, приходя в себя, попытался уползти куда-то в сторону, но Джек крепко схватил его за плечо, не давая двигаться. Паренек явно был девственником, пальцы проходили туго, но Джек не слишком заботился о том, чтобы не повредить его, поэтому в какой-то момент просто впихнул их на полную длину, снова заставив Риза вскрикнуть. Член был толще двух пальцев, так что Джек чувствовал, как тело паренька сопротивляется проникновению, как внутри него что-то рвется, поддаваясь. Риз больше не орал, только стонал и всхлипывал, заставляя Джека плотоядно улыбаться, цеплялся за какие-то бумаги на столе, пачкая их своей кровью. Джек не стал растягивать удовольствие и сразу вошел на всю длину, почувствовал горячую тесноту. Он закрыл глаза, ощущая полную победу над противником, который был раздавлен, морально и физически. Когда он начал двигаться, Риз стал всхлипывать сильнее, вздрагивая всем телом. Когда Джек кончил и вынул из его тела член, тот был красным от крови. Паренек, всхлипывая, сполз со стола и свернулся под ним калачиком, обнимая покалеченную руку. Джек посмотрел на него, а потом привел себя в порядок и взял в руки телефонную трубку.  
\- Позовите врача, - он наклонился к Ризу. – Ты – моя собственность, а о своих вещах я забочусь, запомни это.


	2. Chapter 2

Риз не знал, сколько провалялся в лихорадке, то выплывая из горячечного бреда, то снова теряя сознание. Риз временами понимал, что бредит, тогда, когда осознавал, что вокруг белые больничные стены, но в другое время он переставал понимать, где находится, и его охватывала паника, все болело, дышать было сложно, страшная, жуткая, совершенно ненормальная боль, которой точно-точно не должно быть, скручивалась внизу живота, но почему-то Ризу никак не хватало сил свернуться, уткнувшись лицом в колени, и заскулить, пережидая эту страшную, пусть и не столь сильную (наверное за счет лекарств, которыми его накачали – думал Риз в моменты просветления), но продирающую холодом по спине, боль.  
Окончательно очнулся он через пару дней, хотя тут, скорее всего, тоже виноваты были лекарства, голова была мутная, нездоровая, все ныло, сломанная рука ненормально смотрелась в гипсе, а до лица было страшно дотронуться. Риз всегда, и вполне заслуженно, считал себя… Ну, пусть не моделью, но парнем весьма симпатичным, а что случилось с его лицом после встречи со столом Джека даже думать не хотелось. Ровно до того момента, как он все же выпросил у врачей (с корпоративной нашивкой на халатах, и как следствие – молчаливых и отводящих глаза) свою больничную карту. И сначала с ужасом прочитал список диагнозов, а потом, с удивлением, что фирма оплатила ему не только лечение, но и пластику носа. Риза передернуло. Конечно, все кто выбивал себе грант «Гипериона» на учебу (а это было сложно, и весьма!) знали – их жизнь принадлежит компании. Но Риза до этого момента это полностью устраивало, его не пугал десятилетний контракт на работу, он собирался проработать гораздо дольше. Джек вот тоже начинал с простого программиста… При даже мысленном упоминании имени директора Риза встряхивало волной ужаса. И он старался пока не думать, что удавалось, особенно пока голову мутили обезболивающие. Риз собирался подняться в этой компании и совершенно упустил из виду тот простой факт, что собственность компании – это собственность Джека. Так что все они, так или иначе, принадлежали Джеку. Только вот узнавать это подобным образом, Риз был уверен, приходилось не всем.  
Через пару дней к нему пустили посетителей, и первым, конечно же, примчался Вон. С апельсинами. И весточкой от Иветты, что та, конечно же, передает Ризу пожелание скорее выздоравливать, но сама так погрязла в делах, что заскочить нет никакой возможности. Риз ее не винил, Иветта – девушка, а еще карьеристка, и связываться с опальным коллегой побоялась. Ей простительно. А вот Вон вытаращился на перебинтованного и несчастного друга с ужасом:  
\- Да что с тобой случилось?!  
Риз попытался улыбнуться, но бросил эту затею, потому что, во-первых, было больно, а во-вторых, он был уверен, смотрелось сейчас жутко.  
\- Ничего такого… Ну, непоправимого. Правда. Могло быть хуже.  
Окно действительно могло открываться. А ручек и бумаги в кабинете Джека было навалом.  
Вон прищурился.  
\- Это из-за той аферы с деньгами, да? Тебя вычислили?  
Риз на секунду заколебался, мучительно выбирая между тем, чтобы сказать правду и солгать лучшему другу, и, в конце концов, кивнул, все равно всю правду он говорить не собирался.  
\- Да…. Ты был прав. Идея была хреновая. Но я же жив!  
Пока.  
Вон замялся и взглянул на Риза.  
\- А… Слушай, а?..  
Риз покачал головой.  
\- Не волнуйся, о тебе ни слова. Я же обещал.  
Вон заметно расслабился и благодарно кивнул. Потом покосился на бинты и гипс.  
\- И что с тобой теперь?  
Риз растерянно пожал плечами. Он не задумывался об этом.  
\- Понятия не имею… Я еще тут работаю?  
Вон кивнул.  
\- Ага. И лечишься за счет компании.  
\- Это я знаю. Нет, приятель, я понятия не имею, что теперь. Может быть, я просто легко отделался?  
Вон скривился от еще одной неудачной попытки улыбнуться, и Риз помрачнел. Он не считал, что легко отделался, просто альтернатива его не устраивала еще больше. Но говорить об этом Вону он не собирался.  
\- Ладно, я пойду. А ты поправляйся! Не думай тут помирать.  
Риз помахал на прощание здоровой рукой.  
\- Не собираюсь! Увидимся.  
После визита Вона желание забраться с головой под одеяло одолело с новой силой, и Риз откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза. То ли доза лекарств пошла на убыль, то ли разговор разбередил память, но на Риза нахлынули воспоминания, заболело все тело и замутило. Он вспомнил лицо Джека – слухи не лгали, и правда, изуродованное шрамом, хоть и не таким страшным, как рассказывали за кружкой пива, видимо, пластику в «Гиперионе» делали действительно качественно. Но все равно, дугообразный шрам шел через все лицо, пересекая глазницу, и Риз знал, что второй глаз – не настоящий, и тогда подавил в себе желание начать его рассматривать, потому что знал, что Красавчика Джека это злит и может выбесить еще больше. Тем более, что тогда ему показалось, что оба глаза, и зеленый, и голубой – совершенно неживые. Поэтому Риз старательно смотрел в пол. Тогда все было как в тумане, и он не особо задумывался, выбирая ящик, тем более, что как-то сразу и безоговорочно поверил в то, что при неправильном выборе ему конец, а потом запомнил плохо – где-то с того момента, как Джек сломал ему руку. Риз даже не знал, что можно так играючи сломать кость человеку, пока не услышал страшный звук, и правую руку не обожгло огнем, разом отключив какое-либо рациональное мышление и оставив только животные инстинкты – в основном, бежать. Сбежать не удалось, а воздуха на крик надолго не хватило, а все, что было после удара о стол, Риз помнил очень смутно. Помнил только выламывающую боль, дикое чувство унижения, и еще ужас – как от боли, так и просто от вида собственной крови, измазавшей столешницу, в которой он испачкал лицо и волосы. И больше он уже ничего не осознавал – ни происходящего, помня только, что слабо то ли вскрикивал, то ли скулил, пытаясь считать секунды и молясь, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось, ни слов Джека, хотя изуродованное лицо, склонившееся над ним, он помнил. И голос помнил. А слов уже не воспринимал. При мысли о Джеке страх сворачивался холодным клубком в животе.  
Следующий визит поверг Риза в шок. К нему пустили полицию, и Риз долго, неверяще смотрел на людей в форме, не понимая, как они вообще проникли в гиперионскую больницу. А потом как заведенный твердил, что не помнит, кто на него напал. Само нападение отрицать было глупо – больничная карта говорила сама за себя и отделаться «упал с лестницы» тут бы точно не получилось, но Риз, раз за разом, повторял, что на него напали по пути домой. Где? Он не помнит. Кто? Он не видел или не запомнил. Когда? Когда он ушел с работы пораньше, нет, не отпрашивался, да, решил прокосить пол рабочего дня. Сколько их было? Не видел, не знаю. Почему он в больнице корпорации? Наверное, потому что сюда его поместили по рабочей страховке? Кто доставил в больницу? Наверное, кто-то из коллег, Риз этого уже не помнит. На протяжении всего допроса в голове упорно вертелось «если я скажу хоть слово – он убьет меня. Красавчика Джека не посадят, конечно же, нет. А вот до меня он доберется. И убьет. Боже, точно убьет!»  
А на следующий день пришел Вон с ошеломительной новостью:  
\- Ну… Поздравляю, наверное. Тебя повысили. Хьюго тебе больше не начальник.  
Риз моргнул и уставился на Вона.  
\- В смысле? А кто? Что значит «повысили»?  
Вон пожал плечами.  
\- Я узнал случайно – через меня проходили документы о твоей новой зарплате. С тебя обед, кстати, можешь себе теперь позволить, только ресторан выбираю я. А перевели тебя в отдел внутренней безопасности «Гипериона», в IT-разработки… Так что, твой начальник, видимо, теперь Красавчик Джек.  
Риза слегка замутило. Повышение. Но рядом с Джеком. Но… Рядом с _ДЖЕКОМ_. Не смотря на ужас, Риз все равно не мог избавиться от чувства, что Джек… Ну, не вполне человек. Как и в плохом смысле, так и в хорошем. Черт возьми, Риз восхищался Джеком сколько себя помнил, и если бы ему выпал шанс… Ну не так, конечно, а по взаимному согласию… Но потом Риз вспомнил холодные разноцветные глаза, и его снова продрал озноб. Он кивнул Вону.  
\- Ну… Повышение – это то, чего я, в конце концов, добивался, начав эту авантюру!  
Риз по жизни предпочитал быть оптимистом.  
***  
Риз вышел из больницы примерно через неделю после того, как очнулся. Все повреждения, кроме переломов, оказались не такими уж страшными, хотя все еще ощущались тянущей, мерзкой болью. Врачи дали ему инструкции по тому, как ему теперь мыться, что делать с носом и почти выпихнули из больницы. Корпорации было нужно, чтобы он вышел на работу, так что задерживать его никто не собирался.  
Открывая ключом дверь квартиры, Риз подсознательно ожидал увидеть там разгром, перевернутые столы и валяющиеся вещи, это бы полностью соответствовало тому, как он себя чувствовал. Но квартира встретила его в том же состоянии, в котором он покидал ее десять дней (а казалось – лет) назад. Даже кружка с недопитым кофе так и стояла у компьютера.  
Риз кинул на кровать свою испорченную одежду, которую ему педантично отдали в больнице. Ее можно было только выбросить, все пуговицы на рубашке были оторваны, некоторые даже с мясом, брюки выглядели не лучше. Риз помял здоровой рукой корпоративную желтую майку, которую ему выдали взамен испорченной рубашки, вместе со спортивными штанами. Он понимал, что Джек не сам принес ему эту одежду, скорее всего даже не знал об этом. Вероятно, это была стандартная процедура заботы о тех, кто выходил из его кабинета в подобном состоянии. И все равно, в этом было что-то собственническое, будто он пометил его, еще раз.  
Риз сел на кровать и зарылся пальцами левой руки в волосы. Ему жутко повезло быть левшой, это означало, что перелом не помешает ему работать. От оптимизма, который он старательно взращивал в себе, пока находился в больнице, не осталось и следа. Его мутило от мысли, что он будет работать в отделе, который подчинялся напрямую Джеку. Тень единоличного директора спрута по имени «Гиперион» будто нависла над бедным Ризом. Хотелось психануть, собрать вещи и сбежать куда-нибудь подальше, хоть это было и глупо. Джек бы нашел его, куда бы он ни сбежал. А судя по тому, что Риз умудрился за пару дней взобраться так высоко по карьерной лестнице, Джек отпускать его не собирался.  
Риз выпрямился, вздохнул и посмотрел на стену перед собой, на которой висел один из множества изданных мотивационных плакатов с фотографией главы фирмы на нем. Под фото была надпись: «Ты нужен «Гипериону».  
\- Так, я смогу, я сделаю это. В конце концов, скорей всего, он меня даже не вспомнит. Все будет в порядке.  
***  
Джек вот уже полчаса рассеяно смотрел в монитор, на котором висело открытым досье того давешнего парня, Риза. Классическая фотография в личное дело и то скудное количество информации, которое говорило о том, что его жизнь вряд ли блистала красками за пределами информационного пространства. Сухие, скупые сведения: высший балл на выпускных в школе, грант на учебу от «Гипериона», диплом с отличием в MTI, успешная, усердная работа на протяжении нескольких лет, готовящееся повышение, которое на подлете срезал конкурент. Джек улыбнулся своим мыслям, паренек был чем-то похож на него самого в его возрасте. Те же амбиции, то же желание дойти до вершины, но вот жесткости ему недоставало. Сам Джек бы задушил конкурента голыми руками и занял его место. Хотя почему бы… Он так и сделал в свое время, взяв управление компанией целиком в свои руки.  
Перед его столом сидел один из замов по какому-то там отделу и что-то вещал, периодически шурша бумажками и косясь на слишком веселого Джека. Веселый Джек был опасен – это было первое, что узнавали все его замы, приходя на свое место. Впрочем, Джек был опасен в любом состоянии.  
Еще через минуту болтовни, Джек сделал жест рукой, заставляя человека перед собой замолчать.  
\- Погоди, ээ, Стив. Это все я посмотрю потом. У меня тут есть идейка, - он снова посмотрел на фото на экране и усмехнулся. Это должно было быть забавно. – Помнишь того парня, который несколько дней назад взломал наш счет?  
Зам на секунду задумался, а потом кивнул.  
\- Из отдела разработок? Помню, - он усмехнулся, копируя выражение лица Джека, как начинали делать все, пообщавшись с ним, рано или поздно. – Хотите уволить его без выходного пособия?  
Джек покачал головой и решительно закрыл файл, открывая биржевые сводки.  
\- Почему же? Повысить. Паренек перспективный и достаточно наглый, а нашему отделу безопасности давно требуется свежая кровь, раз они не могут отследить прорыв из своего же здания, - Джек прищелкнул пальцами. – Кстати, вызови-ка ко мне нашего начальника СБ, нам с ним стоит поговорить.  
Зам побледнел, увидев улыбку на лице своего директора, и постарался как можно быстрее покинуть кабинет. Эта улыбка сулила много проблем тому, к кому была обращена. Возможно, начальник отдела безопасности не отделается парой переломов. Джек пока не знал, предпочитал довериться своему настроению.  
Когда кабинет опустел, он еще раз открыл файл и всмотрелся в лицо парня.  
\- Да, определенно, это должно быть весело.  
***  
Риз с опаской толкнул дверь своего нового кабинета. Он был значительно больше предыдущего, но все еще не дотягивал до личных хором с окном во всю стену. Из-за его плеча высунулась голова Вона, который подозрительно осмотрел пространство перед ними. Кабинет был как кабинет, ничего подозрительного. Риз подошел к столу и поставил коробку с вещами, Вон поставил вторую рядом.  
\- Ты уверен, что все будет в порядке? Все это выглядит как-то слишком подозрительно, знаешь ли.  
Риз пожал плечами, то есть плечом, двигать сломанной рукой все еще было больно, но хоть повязка с носа исчезла, оставив только опухоль и огромный синяк на пол лица.  
\- Если бы он хотел уволить меня, он бы так и сделал, - Риз про себя добавил «или убить», но вслух говорить не стал.  
\- И почему же тогда повысил? – Вон сложил руки на груди и подозрительно осмотрел друга, Риз даже замахал рукой.  
\- Откуда я знаю? Наверное, у него были свои причины, - он улыбнулся Вону и положил руку ему на плечо. – Не парься, бро. Дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, а уж дареному повышению – тем более.  
Вон вздохнул и слегка расслабился.  
\- Хорошо, будем надеяться. Но если вдруг что, ты сразу же мне скажешь, договорились?  
Риз кивнул, слегка сжимая руку на плече друга.  
\- Конечно. Для того и нужны друзья, чтобы делиться с ними своими проблемами.  
Вон покачал головой.  
\- Ну, все, мне пора, я и так уже тут с тобой задержался, - он еще раз посмотрел на Риза. – Если вдруг что, сразу говори. Учти, ты обещал.  
Риз кивнул еще раз и подтолкнул Вона в плечо.  
\- Да, да, конечно. Давай, иди, а то тебя там потеряют.  
Вон еще раз вздохнул и вышел за дверь, оставляя Риза один на один с его новым кабинетом и новой должностью. Инструктаж был еще утром, так что он примерно представлял, что ему следует теперь делать. Инструктор, он же – один из сотрудников службы безопасности, постоянно сочувственно косился на его руку и лицо, пока объяснял, с чем теперь Ризу предстоит работать. Складывалось ощущение, что вся компания в курсе, что именно с ним сделал Джек, и от этого было неуютно.  
Риз присел за рабочий стол и включил комп. Ему перенесли его со старого рабочего места, чтобы не менять логины и пароли. Кулер тихо зашуршал, процессор пикнул, сообщая о начале работы. В «Гиперионе» были лучшие компы, которые играючи тянули даже полную загрузку, при этом работая абсолютно бесшумно. Риз ввел свои данные и вошел в свою учетную запись. Потом он вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
\- Ну, все не так и страшно, - он закрыл глаза и позволил себе, наконец, расслабиться.  
Все это время он боялся, что повышение – лишь неприятная шутка, что Джек просто решил посмеяться над ним напоследок, что когда он выйдет на работу, его скрутят, отведут в подвал и там пустят пулю в висок. Но, судя по всему, все действительно было так, как должно было быть. Риза повысили, он теперь в отделе внутренней безопасности и отвечает за то, чтобы больше никто его трюк не повторил. Как сказал ему инструктор: «Если можешь сломать, то должен уметь и построить». В конце концов, эта работа была куда интересней той, которую ему приходилось делать до этого. А Джек… Джек о нем уже и забыл давно.  
Риз встал, покопался в коробке, хоть это было и неудобно делать одной рукой, вынул оттуда плакат и расправил его на столе. Отрывать скотч и вешать плакат одной левой, было тоже тяжело, но через несколько минут Красавчик Джек занял свое законное место на стене напротив Риза.  
***  
\- Это идиотизм. Нет, правда, это же каменный век! – Риз поймал скептичный взгляд коллеги и смутился. – Ну, окей, не каменный… Но это же все давно устарело! Почему никто не хочет улучшить систему? Тогда бы к ней было бы не подобраться, надежнее Пентагона!  
\- Мы и так надежнее Пентагона.  
Риз хмыкнул. Вообще-то, это было правдой. Ой, ну да ладно, все хоть раз пытались взломать Пентагон. И ему бы это даже удалось, будь комп помощнее… И не будь у него мозгов. Хотя, хватило же воровать в своей фирме… Деньги, кстати, и правда ушли со счета цент-в-цент, сколько были сняты. Риз не удивился бы, стряси с него Джек все, что было на счету. С процентами, так сказать. Но нет – ровно та же сумма. Плюс – за лечение платил не он. Минус – если бы не кража, и лечения бы не понадобилось. Плюс – тогда бы этого повышения ему не видать. В целом плюсов выходило больше! А про остальное… Про остальное можно забыть. Если очень постараться. А Риз очень постарался. Особенно легко забывать было теперь, когда в зеркало смотреть стало не жутко, гипс, наконец, сняли (первое, что сделал Риз – чесался до покрасневшей кожи, настолько надоела ему повязка, пусть даже и с рисунком Вона, схематично изображающим самого Риза. Очень схематично), а работа захватила с головой. И Джек в отделе не появлялся, только передавал указания – и то через сеть. Сообщения в рабочем чате Джека словно обезличивали, и можно было представить на его месте любого другого человека. Так что Риз решил все забыть, не париться, и наслаждаться жизнью (пока она есть, шептала паранойя, но Риз от паранойи легко научился отмахиваться).  
Были, правда, и неприятные моменты.  
Например, кошмары. Риз, в первый раз проснувшись в своей кровати, в холодном поту и задыхаясь, даже не вспомнил, что его разбудило. Принял душ, приготовил бутерброд, съел его и завалился снова спать. Во второй раз так уже не получилось, во второй раз изуродованное лицо и разноцветные глаза впечатались в память. И Риз очень надеялся, что третьего раза не будет. Правда, потом он долго изучал плакат с Джеком над столом, вспоминая то лицо, которое видел в реальности. Для плаката Джека решили не фотошопить, взяли одну из более молодых фотографий, так что шрама на ней и не было. Зато породистое лицо и разные глаза присутствовали в полной мере. Риз даже неосознанно прочертил пальцем дугу по картинке, там, где запомнил шрам. Удивительно, но нигде в Интернете не было фоток Джека уже после, уже со шрамом. И как папарацци до него не добрались? Или они все… Слухи о бзике шефа по поводу внешности ходили разные.  
В общем и целом, Риз успокоился. Расслабился.  
И теперь ожесточенно спорил с новыми коллегами о системах безопасности «Гипериона».  
\- В идеале, единственный доступ к ядру должен быть только физическим, а «Гелиос» достаточно хорошо охраняется – все мы проходим сто проверок, прежде чем утром попасть в здание. Но вот тут есть дыра, не очевидная, но если присмотреться… И если у тебя есть осведомитель в компании… Смотри… - он склонился над экраном. – Вот, видишь? Короче, это – дикая дыра, и кто так облажался? Надо исправлять.  
\- Какая любопытная теория, Риззи…  
Риз замер, услышав знакомый голос. И медленно развернулся, чтобы убедиться, что ему не послышалось. К сожалению, нет, хоть Риз и не запомнил слов, голос он запомнил очень хорошо – и обладатель этого запоминающегося голоса, а особенно – очень выразительных интонаций, обещающих тебе долгую и болезненную смерть, оказался за спиной. Красавчик Джек. Во плоти. Собственной персоной. Риз подавился воздухом, и его коллега проблеял невразумительное:  
\- Сэр?..  
Коллегу Джек проигнорировал, а вот с Риза не спускал глаз, а тот поспешил отвести взгляд.  
\- И кто же тот долбоящер, что писал защиту? Ммм, как ты думаешь, Риззи, может мне его уволить? Да, пожалуй, уволю. А! Забыл совсем! Кажется, систему защиты писал я сам. Наверное, увольнять самого себя глупо, да?  
\- П-простите, сэр, я не знал…  
Джек щелкнул пальцами перед носом Риза.  
\- В мой кабинет.  
Риз ошалело смотрел на удаляющуюся спину, пока резкий окрик:  
\- Быстро!  
Не сорвал его с места.  
К личному лифту Джека (его показали, как достопримечательность, ибо находился он на том же этаже, что и IT-отдел) они шли, не то что бы в тишине – Джек насвистывал, а Риз прикидывал, стоит ли попытаться сбежать. Ну, то есть, какие у него шансы выбраться хотя бы из «Гелиоса» – ведь небоскреб огромный! Или его сразу притащат обратно на ковер к Джеку? Или, что еще вероятнее, он и десяти метров не пробежит. Сердце стучало где-то в горле, а голову мутило, и Риз почувствовал, что у него дрожат ноги. Но противоречить Джеку – та еще безумная идея, поэтому Риз и шел дальше, проскользнув вслед за Джеком в шикарный кабинет и оставшись у двери.  
\- Так что, детка, нашел дырку в системе безопасности?  
Риз, молча, кивнул и попытался не втянуть голову в плечи, когда Джек резко повысил голос.  
\- Да ты ж не немой, отвечай нормально!  
\- Да, сэр…  
Джек обернулся на голос и усмехнулся.  
\- Ну и умница. Сам все исправишь. Перепишешь протоколы и дашь рекомендации по физической охране ядра – пусть дальше с этим разбирается служба безопасности, а не ты, котенок.  
Риз кивнул, вспомнил, что сейчас лучше говорить вслух, и выдавил:  
\- Да, сэр… Могу я идти?  
Джек, Красавчик Джек повернулся к Ризу, и тот невольно залип взглядом на его лице. Совсем непохоже на плакаты. То есть, лицо-то то же, но вот этот шрам… И как ему так круто сделали глаз – вон даже двигается, ни по чем не отличишь от настоящего, если не знать, конечно. И шрам не такой и страшный, как тогда показалось… Ничего особо эстетичного, но и не прямо уродливо… Риза бы не смутило. Ну, в смысле, не смутил бы такой шрам… Будь он на ком-нибудь… Ну, не на Джеке… И вообще…  
Риз ахнуть не успел, как почувствовал, как его затылок врезается в закрытую, плотную, деревянную дверь, а на горле сжимаются чужие пальцы. В момент удара Риз зажмурился, и теперь, открыв глаза, снова увидел лицо Джека прямо над собой, и попытался шарахнуться еще дальше, снова, теперь уже сам, ушибившись о дверь. Джек был зол. Джек был в бешенстве, а это не сулило ничего хорошего.  
\- Тебя жизнь совсем ничему не учит, тыковка? Скажи на милость, куда это ты пялился?  
Риз невразумительно что-то прохрипел, вцепившись руками в чужое запястье, и умоляюще заглянул в глаза Джеку. «Пожалуйста, не убивай меня!» вертелось в голове, потому что как-то очень ярко представилось, как Джек одними пальцами ломает ему горло, и его тело сползает на пушистый ковер, и больше о Ризе не узнает уже никто, даже Вон никогда не узнает куда в конечном итоге делся его друг. И будет его труп закатан в какой-нибудь бетонный фундамент какого-нибудь строящегося здания… И это Риза пугало до чертиков. Поэтому он еще раз с мольбой посмотрел в глаза Джеку, и одними губами, уже холодными, прошептал «Не надо!». И на самом деле очень удивился, когда Джек его отпустил, но предпочел потратить силы на более важные дела – сползти-таки на ковер и закашляться, испуганно растирая шею.  
\- Ну, что ты все-таки пялился на меня, а, парниша?  
Риз, не поднимаясь, взглянул на Джека снизу вверх, кашлянул и проговорил, с трудом выталкивая воздух из помятого горла, хрипя, стараясь не сорваться в кашель, первое, что пришло в этот момент в голову:  
\- Я только на плакатах тебя видел….  
Джек недоверчиво прищурился и наклонился над Ризом.  
\- Что-что? На каких плакатах?  
Риз снова кашлянул, решил, что терять уже особо нечего, и уточнил:  
\- На плакате. С подписью. И твоей фотографией. Их фирма на корпоративе раздавала… Лет пять назад…  
Джек вдруг выпрямился и расхохотался, запрокинув голову.  
\- Что, правда?! Их кто-то хранит до сих пор?! И где же ты свой плакат увидел, детка?  
Риз моргнул.  
\- Он над моим столом висит, в кабинете…  
Джек прищурился.  
\- В старом кабинете?  
\- В новом. В смысле… Тот же. Я его с остальными вещами перевез…  
Джек хмыкнул и отступил от Риза на шаг.  
\- Ты смешной. Тебе говорили? Ты забавный! Я тебя сегодня убивать не буду.  
Риз неуверенно поднялся на ноги.  
\- С-спасибо..?  
Джек фыркнул снова, рассмеявшись, и потрепал Риза по голове.  
\- Вот и умничка. А теперь топай-работай, еще увидимся!


	3. Chapter 3

На Риза, вернувшегося в общую комнату за кофе, коллеги смотрели, как на призрака. Тот, с кем он разговаривал, обернулся через плечо, вздрогнул и что-то зашептал еще одному парню на ухо, отчего второй вытаращился на Риза во все глаза. Кофе был горячий и немного обжег поврежденное горло. Риз подул на чашку, обернулся, посмотрев на коллег, отчего те быстро постарались отвернуться. Так и хотелось поднять руки и сказать: «Бу!», и посмотреть, как они постараются попрятаться по шкафчикам и углам не такой большой комнаты. Риз только хмыкнул и уволок свою чашку в кабинет.  
Он собирался выполнить приказ Джека, пусть и отданный в такой, хм, фривольной форме. Потому что невыполнение приказа могло иметь очень-очень много неприятных последствий, включающих в себя повреждения, как внешние, так и внутренние. Риз отхлебнул кофе и снова посмотрел на плакат над столом. Нет, совсем не похож. То есть, вроде и похож, но взгляд совсем другой, даже если не обращать внимания на шрам. С каждым новым разом, как он видел Джека, он подмечал детали, которые отличали его настоящего от напечатанного на принтере. Взгляд будто сам цеплялся за какие-то мелочи. И настоящий Джек определенно был куда более пугающим. Риз вздрогнул и приступил к работе.  
***  
На следующий день коллеги все еще косились на Риза странно, а тот, с кем он разговаривал, даже подсел к нему за обедом, поставив свой поднос рядом. Вон был слишком занят, чтобы присоединиться к другу, так что Риз, в конечном счете, был не против. Одному сидеть было скучно.  
\- Знаешь, босс не часто вызывает кого-то в свой кабинет, а когда вызывает, - парень, Трой, поморщился. – В общем, хорошо, что с тобой все в порядке.  
Риз хмыкнул и внутренне поежился, вспомнив что первый свой визит в кабинет Джека, что второй. Это было максимально далеко от порядка, насколько вообще возможно, на другой стороне Вселенной, если можно было бы измерить. Джек пугал его до чертиков. И притягивал, глупо спорить. Но повторять подобный опыт ему точно не хотелось.  
\- Он только дал мне указания по тому, что нужно делать с этим багом, - Риз пожал плечами. – И все.  
Трой улыбнулся и отсалютовал ему стаканом.  
\- Рад за тебя, если так.  
Обед закончился быстро. Не то, чтобы у них было какое-то регламентированное время, но все как-то интуитивно понимали, что затягивать с перерывом не стоит. Тем более это относилось к отделу внутренней безопасности, к которому относился теперь и Риз.  
На самом деле, дыра в защите оказалась не настолько легко закрываемая, как ему казалось изначально. По сути, оказалось, что легче полностью переписать кусок системы, чем наспех заделывать ее сейчас. И Риз решил, почему бы и нет, в сущности. Джек же сказал ему все исправить, это было, в общем-то, его работой. А если не выйдет, всегда можно было откатиться к старой версии. Но Риз был уверен, что выйдет, даже чувствовал в этом какое-то соревнование с Джеком. Как же, не только найти дыру в системе безопасности, которую тот написал, но и улучшить ее, а значит – стать круче Джека. Это была приятная мысль, заставлявшая Риза плотоядно улыбаться, когда он, наконец, углубился в хитросплетения кода. Единственным минусом этой, без сомнения, прекрасной идеи было то, что теперь приходилось оставаться на работе дольше. Но мысль о том, что он может обставить самого Красавчика Джека, грела Риза в эти долгие и одинокие вечера.  
***  
Свет в коридоре мигнул и перешел в режим вечернего освещения, коллеги уже давно выключили свои компы и заглянули попрощаться. Риз только махнул на них рукой, не отрываясь от экрана. Он работал допоздна уже вторую неделю, глаза болели, так что Риз помассировал их пальцами. Давно пора было либо сменить линзы на очки, либо надеть новые, но на такие мелочи не хотелось обращать внимания, работа поглотила его с головой. Он будто играл с проблемой в догонялки, но она каждый раз оказывалась быстрее на один шаг. Когда он залатывал одну дырку, вылезала другая. Нельзя было полностью исключить внешние контакты в сети, но было нужно их исключить. Невозможная задача, как оказалось. Но Риз был уверен, что справится, ему только было нужно чутка подумать. В какой-то момент он понял, что вот уже пять минут тупо пялится в монитор, а в голове прокручивается на повторе реклама хлопьев для завтрака с прилипчивой мелодией. Мозг будто отключился, не желая выдавать ни одной новой идеи. Риз вздохнул и закрыл окошко с кодом.  
\- Нет, пора спать, так я точно ничего не придумаю.  
Он взъерошил волосы и нажал на кнопку отключения. Компьютер тихо щелкнул чем-то там внутри себя и экран погас. В кабинете стало еще темнее, слабое освещение и настольная лампа не спасали. Риз опасливо оглянулся за плечо, ему показалось, что в дальнем конце кабинета что-то зашуршало. Но это было только воображение, ну, он надеялся на это. Честно, монстров же не существует, это все только сказки.  
Именно так Риз утешал себя, опасливо проходя по полутемному коридору. Тени причудливо ложились на стены так, что офисные растения казались щупальцами. Риз совсем забыл, как в детстве боялся темноты, а тут вдруг теперь вспомнил. Поэтому чуть не закричал, когда перед ним возникла тень, даже руку прижал ко рту, и все равно почувствовал, как из горла вырвался какой-то полузадушенный писк.  
\- Работаешь допоздна, пирожочек? – Джек выступил из тени, усмехнулся и сложил руки на груди.  
Риз отнял руку от лица, сглотнул и выдавил из себя:  
\- Да, сэр.  
По крайней мере, он надеялся, что это прозвучало именно так, потому что сердце слишком сильно стучало в висках, чтобы он сам мог услышать то, что говорит.  
Джек фыркнул и подошел ближе, оказавшись как-то сразу на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
\- А говорил – плевое дело. Что, солнышко, переоценил свои силы? – он положил руку на стену прямо рядом с головой Риза и наклонился чуть ближе.  
Риз замотал головой, потом вспомнил, что Джек любит, когда с ним общаются словами, а не жестами.  
\- Нет, просто небольшой затык, надо немного подумать.  
Джек усмехнулся, а Риз попытался отвести глаза. Сердце все еще стучало в голове, а от босса пахло алкоголем. Не так, чтобы слишком, но так, что это явно могло сулить неприятности, если его разозлить.  
\- Это хорошо, принцесса, что ты уверен в себе. Люблю уверенных мальчиков, - Джек склонился еще чуть ближе и положил вторую руку Ризу на талию. Риз замер.  
***  
День не заладился с самого утра. Во-первых, Джек проснулся от звонка собственного брокера, который сказал о том, что акции «Даль» выросли на пару пунктов. Это было плохой новостью, поэтому Джек с искренней самоотдачей наорал на парня, который не слишком хорошо сделал свою работу. Вот уже несколько лет они бодались с «Далем». Джек мечтал поглотить компанию-конкурента, но их директора не пронимали ни угрозы, ни шантаж, ни подкуп. Уж слишком честный попался мужик. И умный, везде таскал за собой взвод охраны, так что и не подберешься.  
Во-вторых, Энджел устроила очередную истерику, наорала на него, запустила в него тарелкой и заперлась в своей комнате. А все потому, что он отказался пускать ее к какой-то подружке на вечеринку. Только-то из соображений безопасности. Джек, конечно, дочку любил, но давать конкурентам лишний объект для давления на него не хотел, так что Энджел всегда была под присмотром и ходила везде с охраной. Но, видите ли, ходить с охраной на вечеринки – не круто. В общем и целом, Джек был с ней согласен, конечно… Но отпустить ее не мог.  
Ну и, в-третьих, днем он упустил крупный правительственный заказ, уступив его тому же «Далю», что разозлило его еще больше. Но тут, к сожалению, винить было некого, кроме себя. А выкидывать себя в окно или увольнять было действительно глупо, так что Джек просто бессильно злился, срываясь на секретарше и подчиненных. А вечером решил, что вполне может позволить себе расслабиться после тяжелого дня, тем более, что виски стоял в мини-баре, да и лед был наморожен.  
Он плохо помнил, что именно сподвигло его открыть на экране компьютера изображения с камер наблюдения, но он развлекал себя тем, что лениво щелкал по кнопке мыши, перескакивая из одного пустого кабинета в другой, пока не наткнулся на кабинет того самого парня – Риза. Он все еще был на месте, корпел над чем-то. То есть, Джек точно знал, над чем именно, он и сам когда-то так и не смог решить, что сделать с этой очевидной дырой в системе безопасности, решил, что как-нибудь потом разберется, а после попросту забыл.  
Мальчик же сидел, несмотря на то, что даже свет в коридоре уже выключили. Джек усмехнулся. Действительно забавный паренек. Сообразительный. Пожалуй, даже слишком. Но забавный. Настроение было подходящее, и Джек решил сходить и проведать его, почему бы и нет.  
И вот теперь смотрел в его испуганные глаза, которые тот упорно отводил в сторону, неосознанно упираясь Джеку ладонью в грудь. Джек хмыкнул, а потом наклонился еще ближе.  
\- Боишься меня, а, кексик?  
Риз сглотнул, а потом помотал головой, стараясь слиться со стеной. Джек фыркнул.  
\- Боишься, вижу же, - потом наклонился к самому его уху, почти касаясь мочки. – Не бойся, я тебя не трону. Я же сказал, ты забавный, мне нравится.  
Риз вздрогнул и шарахнулся в сторону. Джек хмыкнул, притянул его чуть ближе к себе, а потом накрыл его губы своими. Паренек сначала задохнулся, уперся уже обеими руками, пытаясь оттолкнуть, мотнул головой, но Джек поймал его за затылок, не давая вырваться. Губы были мягкими, сладкими, то, что надо, чтобы закончить этот паршивый день. Риз еще какое-то время поломался, а потом как-то обмяк и открыл рот навстречу. Джек ухмыльнулся про себя, прижал его покрепче к стене, больше не чувствуя сопротивления, поцеловал глубже, заставляя застонать, а потом отпустил и отступил на шаг, наслаждаясь ошалелым выражением лица. Внутри ему стало весело. Он потрепал Риза по голове и повернулся в сторону личного лифта.  
\- До завтра, зайка!  
***  
Риза встряхивало воспоминаниями только первые два дня. Первые два дня он был в полнейшем раздрае – работа встала, ничего не придумывалось, в голове – пустота. А все потому, что Джек, Тот-Самый-Джек, который глава «Гипериона», который Красавчик Джек, который – ночной кошмар Риза, реальный кошмар, тот, что сломал ему руку, поимел, разбил лицо и сделал вид, что забыл обо всем, потом попытался придушить, теперь – поцеловал его. Риза вообще-то целовали раньше, ну не то, чтобы у него была прямо бурная личная жизнь, но все-таки была, но так – никогда. Вообще-то, просто если бы Джек спросил, Риз бы ответил, что в основном целовал он. На самом деле _его_ целовали редко. И уж совсем никогда – против его воли, зажав между стеной и чужим телом (значительно крупнее собственного), не спросив его мнения. В тот, первый раз, когда Риз увидел Джека, это было… Ну, для начала его не целовали. И это было, ну… Естественно, что ли, для ситуации. Риз бы точно скорее умер, чем с кем-нибудь поговорил о том, как оказался в больнице, но все же это, по сути, было избиением, и именно им и ощущалось, и, конечно же, ни о каких поцелуях речи не шло. Перемены настроения у Джека были потрясающие, и каждый раз, когда тот оказывался рядом, Риз не знал – убьет он его, даст новое задание, или отпустит. Риз подсознательно каждый раз готовился к тому, что Джек все-таки задушит его, в этом не было бы ничего удивительного, но вот то, что случилось тем вечером… У Риза просто клинило мозг.  
Он помнил, как попытался шарахнуться в сторону, как уперся руками в грудь Джека, тогда не обратив внимания, а теперь вспоминая ощущение чужих мускулов под пальцами – и где Джек заработал себе такую мускулатуру? На качка из спортзала он похож не был, да и большую часть времени проводил в офисе. Даже завидно. Немного. Может, тоже записаться на тренажеры, Вон вот звал… А потом Риз непроизвольно закрыл глаза. Почему все закрывают глаза во время поцелуев, не важно – добровольных или навязанных? Кто вообще целуется с открытыми глазами? Может быть, Джек целуется, Риз не знал, он-то глаза закрыл и не видел ничего, только попытался вырваться, но быстро замер, когда чужая рука сгребла его за волосы на затылке, не давая шевельнуться. Руки у Джека, к слову, были горячими, и Риз чуть не застонал от мысли, что вообще-то, если отбросить вопросы адекватности, нормы и добровольности, его целует САМ Красавчик Джек, а с закрытыми глазами… Во время поцелуя шрам все равно не чувствовался. То есть, Риз знал, что он есть, но не чувствовал, а хотелось, было интересно, хотелось поднять руки и коснуться чужого лица, почувствовать под руками изуродованную кожу. Это же был… С очередным осознанием что это – Джек, Риз потерял и ощущение реальности, поддавшись настойчивому поцелую, помнил что, кажется, застонал, и уже хотел закинуть руки на чужую шею, когда Джек отстранился и исчез. Слишком быстро, быстрее, чем растерявшийся Риз вообще успел понять, что же произошло.  
Домой он все-таки пошел – о работе можно было точно забыть, и проворочался пол ночи, пытаясь сообразить, что всесильному шефу от него все-таки нужно. Если раньше казалось, что Джек отомстил за кражу и забыл, то теперь Риз уже так не думал. И еще, если раньше он хотел бы всеми силами привлечь внимание Джека (как своего кумира, разумеется, Ризу девушки нравились вообще-то, да, у него были отношения, у него девушка была в университете!), то теперь он бы все отдал за рецепт того, как не привлекать внимание Джека вовсе. А стоило поразмышлять еще немного и провести простейшую логическую цепочку внимание-поцелуй-секс, как Риз еле успел наклониться к раковине, прежде чем его стошнило остатками выпитого вечером кофе, настолько нахлынувший ужас, воспоминание о боли, унижении и отвращении оказались сильны. От воспоминаний, от которых он, казалось, успел отделаться, затрясло, словно снова вернулась болезненная лихорадка, и фантомная, нереальная боль скрутила низ живота. Риз определенно, совершено точно решил для себя, что не хочет Красавчика Джека. Ну, в основном, за счет того, что ему не понравилось лежать в больнице и не понравилось орать и задыхаться от боли под Джеком. А еще ему нравятся девушки – милые, нежные девушки, которые не ломают ему руки и не разбивают лицо. Но, тем не менее… Тем не менее, если быть до конца честным с самим собой, Риз, перед тем как пойти домой, долго умывался в туалете холодной водой.  
Впрочем, на третий день Риза осенило, и он с головой ушел в работу. И снова стал задерживаться, только на этот раз, выходя в слабо освещенный коридор, он сперва оглядывался, выясняя, не сидит ли за углом в засаде Красавчик Джек, но потом сам над собой смеялся (делать ему нечего) и шел домой.  
А, тем не менее, Джек не вспоминал о его существовании целых две недели. То есть, Риз был не такой уж значительной фигурой в компании, чтобы Джек прямо должен был с ним пересекаться обязательно, но все же… Поэтому, когда дыра в безопасности все же была заделана (путем титанических усилий и колоссальной изобретательности – Риз собой гордился) Риз похватал выкладки, и, стараясь не думать о том, что делает, зашел в лифт и впервые самостоятельно нажал кнопку, обозначавшую владения Джека – его «рабочую зону», этаж, в котором неизвестно что было еще, кроме, собственно, кабинета Джека.  
Риз прошагал мимо стула охранника (в туалет, что ли, вышел) и, глубоко вздохнув, накинулся на секретаря:  
\- Мистер Хэндсом на месте? Не занят?  
\- Ээээ…. Да, он на месте, нет, но без записи к нему нельзя… - секретарь уже начал вставать, и Риз мило улыбнулся, метнувшись к двери.  
\- Да я на пять минут! Я мигом! – и просочился в дверь.  
Джек был на месте и хмуро глядел в какие-то отчеты. Когда хлопнула дверь, он прошипел, еще не поднимая голову:  
\- Кому, блять, жить надоело?.. – Джек, наконец, взглянул на вошедшего и замолчал. – Хмм….  
В кабинет робко поскребся секретарь:  
\- Мистер Хэндсом, сэр, он не был записан, Джереми отлучился всего на пять минут, я сейчас его выведу, простите, сэр…  
Джек прищурился и махнул рукой:  
\- Ничего, пусть останется. Наверняка что-то важное, – разноцветные глаза впились Ризу в лицо, и он почувствовал что внизу живота снова холодеет, сворачиваясь, фантомная боль – Ведь что-то важное, Риззи?  
«Так, я смогу, все в порядке», Риз встряхнулся и кивнул:  
\- Да. Это по поводу безопасности системы. Решение есть, но мне нужно разрешение, моего доступа недостаточно, чтобы влезть в систему на этом уровне…  
Джек оборвал его жестом и повернулся к все еще замершему секретарю:  
\- Видишь, это очень важно. Оставь нас. А Джереми… Когда вернется – пусть ждет в коридоре. Я позову его.  
Риза передернуло.  
Когда дверь снова закрылась, Джек протянул руку:  
\- Отчет? Давай сюда, конфетка. Надо же глянуть, что тебя сделало таким наглым.  
Риз отдал бумаги и замер. Он не продумал, что делать дальше, он просто… Ну, хотел разобраться, что происходит, наверное. И теперь ему казалось, что идея поговорить с Джеком (ну или послушать что он скажет) – идиотская. Теперь, когда Джек был рядом, казалось очевидным, что для него да, это совершенно нормально – поцеловать, а потом забыть о существовании того, кого целовал, на полмесяца. А еще он, кажется, подставил охранника… Но об этом думать совершенно не хотелось.  
Джек шуршал бумагами, хмыкал, фыркал и, в конце концов, бросил их на стол.  
\- Что ж, поздравляю. Умница, котик. Справился. Так какого хрена тебя принесло в мой кабинет, если запрос на доступ ты мог подать начальнику своего отдела, а, детка?  
Риз скривился и не выдержал. Если Джек так любит, чтобы с ним общались словами, то хорошо, пусть так:  
\- Не называй меня так.  
Джек удивленно нахмурился.  
\- Что, прости? Ты что сказал?  
Риз набрал в грудь побольше воздуха:  
\- Я попросил – не называй меня так. Я не тыковка, не пирожок, не детка, не котик, не принцесса, не что-либо другое, что еще можно придумать. У меня есть имя.  
Джек завис на секунду, а потом по его лицу растеклась та сама кровожадная улыбочка, которая повергала в ужас всех, кто находился рядом с ним.  
\- Риз, детка… Ты что о себе возомнил? Захочу – буду тебя хоть лягушонком звать, а ты будешь квакать! Ты забавный, но не задирай свой симпатичный носик, ты жив только потому, что у меня настроение не самое плохое.  
Риз взглянул в лицо Джеку. Если бы не шрам, Джек, пожалуй, и правда, бы был… ну, если не красавчиком, то «интересным» его точно можно было бы назвать. Риз заглянул в разноцветные глаза и повторил:  
\- Не называй меня так. Зови по имени, или хотя бы остановись на чем-то одном.  
Джек встал, и Риз инстинктивно шарахнулся в сторону, но, этим движением, кажется, только спровоцировал Джека на бросок, и захрипел, сжав в руке чужое запястье, чувствуя, как сильные пальцы пережимают ему гортань.  
\- Ты что, детка, любишь играть с огнем? Или просто любишь, когда тебя бьют?  
Риз помотал головой, и взглянул на Джека, надеясь, что тот поймет взгляд и отпустит – легкие начали гореть от нехватки воздуха, и Ризу казалось, что сожми Джек пальцы чуть сильнее, то раздавит ему горло. Риз попросил взглядом отпустить его, но вместо этого Джек резко рванул его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и Риза повело не только от удушья, но и от чужого поцелуя. Джек был таким, каким Риз смог его запомнить со второй попытки – в смысле сильным, большим и горячим. И он был Джеком. И, черт возьми, Ризу действительно удалось привлечь его внимание, и вот уже целых 15 минут наедине с Джеком, а он все еще жив. Когда хватка на горле чуть ослабла, а в поцелуе ему на секунду дали хлебнуть ртом воздуха, он сделал то, о чем думал все две недели – закинул руки Джеку на шею и позволил себя целовать, не пытаясь перехватить инициативу. Когда его, встрепанного и задыхающегося, отпустили, он открыл глаза и посмотрел Джеку в лицо.  
\- А?...  
\- Один вопрос, детка, а потом ты исчезнешь из моего кабинета, пока я, и правда, тебя не прибил. Подумай хорошенько.  
Риз моргнул. Потом поднял руку к лицу Джека, и увидел, как опасно сощурились его глаза, но провел пальцами дальше, не коснувшись шрама, хотя очень хотелось, провел рукой по седой пряди в темных волосах, и спросил:  
\- Откуда это?  
Потому что спрашивать, что все это значит, увидит ли он Джека снова, если да, то к чему все это ведет, и собирается ли Джек его убить – было глупо.  
Джек моргнул, а потом рассмеялся, оттолкнув Риза.  
\- Это меня по голове стукнули, пока разбирался с одними из наших конкурентов. С тех пор растут такие. Мой стилист говорит, что это круто. А теперь – вон отсюда, живо! Доступ даст начальник отдела.  
Риз кивнул и пулей вымелся из кабинета.  
Пригладить прическу и поправить смятый галстук он догадался только уже в лифте.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда за пареньком закрылась дверь, Джек усмехнулся. Пару раз сжал и разжал кулак, вспоминая ощущение чужой тонкой кожи под пальцами. Риз действительно забавлял его. Был наглым, но не слишком, как раз так, чтобы заинтересовать чуть больше, чем остальные предметы интерьера. Ну и симпатичная мордашка, конечно, добавляла ему плюсов в глазах Джека.  
Он подошел к компьютеру и снова вызвал на экран личное дело Риза. Да, определенно, симпатичная мордашка была только кстати, примиряла с ершистым характером. Джек с удовольствием вспомнил сначала вызов в глазах парня, когда тот попросил называть его по имени. То есть как, попросил… Скорее приказал, но Джеку никто не мог приказывать, кроме него самого и Дяди Сэма, и то последний частенько оказывался под вопросом. И с тем большим удовольствием Джек вспомнил смятение и растерянность в глазах парня, когда его горло сжималось под напором сильных рук. Вспомнил панику, отчаянную попытку вырваться, а потом удивление.  
Риз… Отличался. Выделялся среди остальных, которые либо боялись Джека до чертиков, либо подражали ему. Впрочем, вторые тоже боялись, но старались это скрыть. Риз, конечно, тоже боялся, это было видно, но преодолевал страх, добиваясь желаемого. И Джеку нравилось играть в эту игру, сбивать его с толку, выводить из равновесия.  
Он лениво провел пальцем по экрану, пересекая лицо парня наискось.  
\- Выбрать что-то одно, да, детка?  
Джек усмехнулся. Да, пожалуй, ему хотелось Риза, по крайней мере, хотелось, чтобы он был достаточно близко, чтобы если будет настроение, не нужно было его искать. Определенно, перевести его в свой личный отдел было весьма удачной идеей.  
Джек нажал на кнопку интеркома, вызывая своего секретаря.  
\- Позови Джереми ко мне.  
***  
Риз ввалился в свой кабинет во встрепанных чувствах. Вспомнил насмешливый, слишком понимающий взгляд секретаря, когда он пулей вылетел из кабинета Джека, вспомнил хмурый взгляд охранника, которого совершенно нечаянно подставил. Стало стыдно, но лишь слегка.  
Риз приземлился на свой стул, крутанулся пару раз, а потом невидящим взглядом уставился в монитор. В животе будто ворочалась змея, свиваясь в кольца и развиваясь обратно. Джек, Красавчик Джек, его непосредственный начальник, на минуточку, поцеловал его. Вот уже второй раз. За две недели. Мда, не слишком бурное развитие отношений. От такой мысли Риза снова замутило, он сглотнул горькую слюну. Сейчас, когда он смог размышлять более-менее здраво, а мозг больше не был затуманен смятением и негодованием, он понимал, что идея пойти к Джеку лично выяснять отношения была не слишком удачной. Если он не хотел привлекать его внимания, стоило действовать с точностью до наоборот, спрятаться, стать как можно незаметней и тихо и спокойно работать себе. Да, именно так и стоило поступить.  
Риз прижал руку к губам, ощущая, что они все еще ноют от жесткого поцелуя. Глупо врать себе, поцелуй ему понравился. Но от мысли о том, что может за ним последовать, снова кружилась голова, а к горлу подкатывал горький комок, все тело начинало встряхивать от ужаса, а внутренности сжимались, вспоминая боль и унижение. Риз был бы счастлив, если б их общение с Джеком могло бы ограничиться только поцелуями. То есть, стоп, нет, он был бы счастлив, если бы их общение носило сугубо деловой характер, как у нормальных начальника и подчиненного. Риз растерянно запустил руку в волосы, портя прическу. Красавчик Джек и «нормальное» упорно не желали складываться в мозгу в одну картинку. Риз общался с шефом всего несколько раз, но этого, а также многочисленных слухов, ходивших по отделу, вполне хватало для того, чтобы понять, что Джек нормальным точно не был. Гениальным, жестоким, хитрым, очень умным, каким угодно, но только не нормальным.  
Риз достал из кармана телефон и нажал на кнопку быстрого набора. Вон ответил почти сразу.  
\- Что-то случилось? – подозрение в голосе друга было почти осязаемым, казалось, что если б он мог, он бы просочился по мобильной сети прямо в кабинет Риза.  
\- Нет-нет, все в порядке, мне просто нужен перерыв. Кажется, я задолжал тебе обед, нет? – Риз улыбнулся, услышав воодушевление в голосе Вона.  
\- Только, чур, ресторан выбираю я! Через полчаса в холле!  
Риз кивнул, забывая, что Вон его не видит, а потом откинулся на спинку стула. Нет, он, конечно же, даже под пытками, не собирался ничего рассказывать другу. Но расслабиться ему определенно стоило. А еще выкинуть из головы взгляд, которым посмотрел на него Джек, прежде чем дал возможность задать вопрос.  
***  
Возможно, лишь возможно, идея сказать Джеку, чтобы он не называл его разными прозвищами, была не такой уж и хорошей, в конце концов. Возможно, только возможно, стоило привыкнуть к бесконечным тыковкам, кексикам, пирожкам, лапонькам, солнышкам, котикам и иже с ними, как и делали все вокруг Джека. Возможно. Потому что Риза теперь каждый раз передергивало, когда в общем рабочем чате появлялись сообщения, явно адресованные ему, начинающиеся со слов «Риз, детка». Все они неизменно содержали указания к работе, но вот эта вот приставочка присутствовала каждый раз. Коллеги косились на него, те немногие девушки, которые работали в отделе, хихикали в кулачок, Трой даже спросил, что такого Риз сделал Джеку, чтобы тот так к нему привязался. Риз, конечно же, сказал, что ничего. Не мог же он сказать правду, в конце концов. Поэтому он просто бесился, бессильно и глупо. Сам же попросил выбрать что-то одно. В конце концов, это было не самым худшим вариантом, Джек действительно мог остановиться на лягушонке или чем похуже.  
Риз в очередной раз потер глаза, приподняв стекла очков. Линзы окончательно доконали его, поэтому он перешел на очки на какое-то время, давая отдых глазам. Зрение у него начало падать еще со школы, увлечение компьютерами только ухудшило положение, так что теперь без очков Риз видел все вокруг размыто и нечетко, как через матовое стекло. Он опять задерживался на работе, это уже начинало входить в привычку. Новая работа увлекала, предлагала загадку, которую нужно было решить, как Риз мог устоять? Казалось бы, ничего сложного в том, чтобы поддерживать в порядке систему безопасности не было, но конкуренты не спали, ежедневно подвергая «Гиперион» атакам. Да, после улучшений, которые предложил Риз, это стало сложнее, но тем изощренней становились попытки, и тем совершенней приходилось делать саму систему. В данный конкретный момент Риз пытался отследить проникновение изнутри. В фирме завелся двойной агент, который умело прятался от Риза вот уже неделю, ускользая буквально из пальцев, когда ему казалось, что он его уже почти поймал. Он будто смеялся над ним, так что Ризу иногда приходила в голову абсурдная мысль, что сам Джек таким образом играет с ним по каким-то своим непонятным причинам. Но шеф слишком хорошо изображал негодование, а Риз не верил в его актерские способности, не в этом случае уж точно.  
Глаза отчаянно протестовали против такой нагрузки, так что Риз, в конце концов, сдался и снял очки на какое-то время, массируя веки пальцами. Стоило отдохнуть, причем несколько часов назад.  
\- Снова работаешь допоздна, детка?  
Риз вздрогнул, открывая глаза. Дверь кабинета не скрипела, петли были замечательно смазаны, так что он не отследил, когда Джек успел зайти и опереться о косяк. То есть, Риз предполагал, что он делает именно это, поскольку Джек расплывался в одно большое темное пятно на фоне неяркого света из коридора. Риз нашарил на столе очки и поторопился их надеть. Зрение вернулось в полном объеме, и он заметил на лице Джека улыбку, до того нормальную, что Ризу стало не по себе.  
\- Да… - пришлось прокашляться, голос внезапно стал хриплым и тихим. – Да, ловлю нашего призрака. Он оказался хитрее, чем я думал.  
Джек подошел и оперся о стол, внимательно вглядываясь в экран, а Риз замер, чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться о грудную клетку, стараясь, кажется, разбить ребра вдребезги.  
Джек какое-то время внимательно изучал данные на экране, иногда хмыкая, перехватил у Риза мышку, как будто приобнимая его за плечи, так что Риз попытался еще сильнее сжаться, стараясь не касаться шефа даже тканью рубашки, что-то там покликал, а потом выпрямился, давая Ризу, наконец, дышать.  
\- Да уж, хитрый засранец. Придушил бы голыми руками, если б знал, кто это, - Джек ухмыльнулся, и Риз с ужасом понял, что это был вовсе не оборот речи.  
Джек вдруг внимательно всмотрелся в Риза, а тот с удивлением понял, что уже привык. И к странным, разноцветным глазам, и к шраму через обе щеки. То есть, конечно, Ризу все равно было любопытно (а кому бы не было?), но теперь он мог не пялиться, а значит, не злить Джека.  
\- Не знал, что ты носишь очки, - Джек произнес это низким, вибрирующим голосом.  
Риз пожал плечами, старательно отводя глаза. И не успел отшатнуться, когда Джек пальцами ловко подцепил его очки за перемычку и сдернул, лишая его зрения. Риз промычал что-то невразумительно, а Джек только хмыкнул, кажется, убирая его очки себе в карман пиджака.  
\- А ты действительно забавный, детка.  
И Риз снова не успел ничего сделать, когда Джек наклонился вперед, окружая его собой. Риз оказался зажат между спинкой стула с одной стороны, грудью Джека с другой и его руками по бокам. Он успел почувствовать горячее дыхание на своих губах, прежде чем снова чуть не задохнуться в поцелуе. Уже почти доведенным до автоматизма жестом, он вскинул руки, стараясь оттолкнуть Джека, при этом случайно коснувшись пальцами голой кожи в расстегнутом вырезе рубашки. Прикосновение током прошлось сквозь все тело Риза, кожа Джека была очень горячей, будто он горел в лихорадке. От поцелуя повело голову, глаза снова закрылись сами собой, все равно он ничего не видел. Риз снова застонал, чувствуя, как Джек кусает его за нижнюю губу, и даже был немного разочарован, когда поцелуй прервался. В голову снова полезли мысли о том, что Джек в очередной раз забудет о нем на несколько недель. Это напоминало жестокую и бессмысленную, с точки зрения Риза, игру. Но реальность оказалась хуже, чем его ожидания. Он не успел произнести ни слова, когда Джек с легкостью поднял его и перекинул через плечо. Риз опешил, не сразу понял, что происходит, поэтому вырываться начал только в коридоре, отчаянно дергая сразу всеми конечностями. Он не кричал, боясь, что кто-то еще мог остаться в офисе и услышать, но извивался словно уж, стараясь вырваться. Голова закружилась, его замутило, воспоминания о кошмаре снова встали перед глазами. Повторения Риз точно не хотел. Он дернулся еще раз, а потом почувствовал ощутимый шлепок по заднице.  
\- Детка, веди себя тише, а то будет хуже, это я тебе обещаю.  
Голос шефа звучал угрожающе и слишком убедительно, так что Риз затих, покорившись судьбе, надеясь, что в этот раз все будет не настолько плохо. Ну, или хотя бы не хуже.  
***  
Риз затих у него на плече, и Джек ухмыльнулся, мурлыкая себе под нос прилипчивую мелодийку. Настроение резко взлетело вверх, как на качелях, как и почти каждый раз, когда он сталкивался с Ризом. Джек действительно шел проверить, как у него дела с поиском крысы в компании и только, но не смог удержаться, увидев растерянный и невидящий взгляд, когда он снял с него очки. Это было как-то трогательно, напоминало круглые и блестящие глаза кота, который выпрашивает лакомство. И Джек решил это лакомство ему дать. У него было хорошее настроение, и ему захотелось быть щедрым, почему нет. Мальчик явно хотел его, а Джек был не против. А бессмысленное сопротивление Риза только подогревало интерес.  
Джек зашел в лифт и нажал кнопку своего этажа, мгновение поколебавшись. Еще на этаж выше и там была бы его квартира, удобная кровать и все прочее. Джек предпочитал комфорт. Но к удобной квартире прилагалась сидящая под домашним арестом Энджел, с которой они снова поругались. И она с легкостью могла испортить все веселье.  
Джек поставил Риза на ноги только тогда, когда закрыл за собой дверь кабинета. Риз сразу шарахнулся в сторону, заставляя Джека усмехнуться. Он приобнял паренька за талию и притянул к себе, поднимая его лицо за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя почти не видящими глазами.  
\- Не бойся, детка, тебе понравится, обещаю.  
Риз всхлипнул, зажмурился, и тогда Джек снова поцеловал его, заставляя плавиться, растворяться в ощущениях. Он умел быть нормальным, когда хотел этого. А сейчас ему совершенно не хотелось пугать Риза.  
Он целовал его до тех пор, пока Риз не застонал, выгибаясь навстречу. А потом положил руку ему на шею, заставляя его вздрогнуть, шарахнуться в сторону. Джек хищно усмехнулся. Сопротивление жертвы только подогревало интерес, делало игру ярче.  
Джек сгреб волосы Риза в кулак, оттягивая его голову в сторону, заставляя выгибать шею. Риз снова уперся ему руками в грудь, пытаясь вырваться, а потом снова застонал, когда Джек прикусил кожу на его шее, там, где билась жилка. Джек с удовольствием облизал место укуса, чувствуя, как Риз дрожит в его руках.  
\- Не дергайся, детка, я же предупреждал, будет хуже.  
И Риз замер, только вздрагивал, когда Джек расстегивал пуговицы на его рубашке, проводил ладонями по его груди, задевая соски, кусал его за плечи и шею, заставляя кожу краснеть.  
Снова ожил Риз только в тот момент, когда Джек стал расстегивать его штаны, он забился в его руках, попытался вырваться, вызывая вспышку темного веселья в глаза Джека. Тот лишь слегка прижал его, наклоняясь к самому уху.  
\- Не дергайся. Третье предупреждение – последнее, детка.  
И Риз снова замер, отвел взгляд. Джек фыркнул и, все же, вытряхнул его из штанов, а потом подхватил под бедра, вызвав вспышку паники. Риз вцепился ему в плечи, теряя равновесие, но удержался. Джек сделал несколько шагов и посадил его на стол. Осмотрел, заставляя поежиться, а потом снова поцеловал, кусая губы, заставляя забыться. Риз дрожал, вряд ли осознавая, что уже сам прижимается к Джеку всем телом. И поэтому вздрогнул снова только тогда, когда Джек прикоснулся уже смазанными пальцами к его сжатой дырочке. Вздрогнул, попытался уползти, что-то прошептал, но Джек схватил его за волосы, снова вгрызаясь в шею и проталкивая внутрь один палец.  
Риз задрожал, схватился за край стола, откидываясь на спину, кусал губы и был жутко напряжен. Джек старательно растягивал его, добавив побольше смазки. Паренек был действительно узким. В какой-то момент Джеку надоело церемониться, он встряхнул Риза, заставляя открыть глаза.  
\- Расслабься, сам знаешь, так будет лучше.  
Риз вздрогнул, отвернулся и задышал глубже, действительно стараясь расслабиться.  
Джек похлопал его по бедру, а потом резко закинул его ногу себе на плечо, заставляя Риза снова запаниковать. Джек расстегнул ширинку, думая о том, что костюм в любом случае придется сдавать в чистку, достал свой член и быстро раскатал резинку.  
Риз заскулил, когда Джек начал медленно проталкиваться внутрь него, прикусил себя за запястье и весь напрягся, как струна, отчего Джеку пришлось слегка ударить его по заднице, напоминая, что он должен расслабиться. Внутри него было тесно и горячо, именно так, как хотелось Джеку. Он вошел до основания, помедлил мгновение, а потом начал двигаться. Риз заскулил, заерзал под ним, а потом внезапно распахнул свои невидящие глаза и протяжно застонал, выгибаясь, хватаясь за стол обеими руками. Джек усмехнулся.  
\- Я же говорил, что тебе понравится, детка.  
Но Риз, скорей всего, ничего уже не слышал и не осознавал. Джек вдалбливался в него, вырывая стоны почти насильно, Риз крупно вздрагивал, скреб ногтями по столу, прикусывал губы. Все это зрелище доставляло Джеку бездну удовольствия. Он протянул руку и положил ее на шею Ризу, слегка сжав. Глаза парня распахнулись еще шире, он вздрогнул, а когда Джек сжал руку еще чуть сильнее, он захрипел и кончил, сталкивая в оргазм и самого Джека.  
***  
Риз пытался отдышаться, но выходило плохо – сбившееся дыхание совершенно не желало возвращаться, он только бессмысленно смотрел в потолок и хватал ртом воздух, чувствуя абсолютную пустоту в голове. Он только что переспал с Красавчиком Джеком. И в этот раз это было добровольно, ну, почти, ну, он же не сказал «нет»? И в этот раз это ему даже… Понравилось. Ладно, если быть честным перед самим собой, было круто, здорово, может быть чересчур, но Риз бы не пожаловался. В смысле, он и так не собирался ни на что жаловаться, но теперь тот, первый раз, вспоминался с еще более горьким чувством, когда выяснилось, что Джек и правда может… Ну, быть, по крайней мере, не таким жестоким. Тело Джека все еще было ненормально горячим, Риз не помнил, в какой момент вцепился ему в плечи, но теперь боялся пошевелиться первым, впитывал мгновения покоя и горячечного, болезненного тепла, жмуря глаза и позволяя себе ни о чем не думать.  
Пока не застонал, почувствовав, как Джек выходит из его тела. Открывать глаза не хотелось, вставать не хотелось, но лежать на столе в чужом кабинете было глупо, и Риз, стараясь особо не дергаться, уже ощущая боль в растянутых и перенапряженных мышцах, сполз вниз, натягивая одежду и стараясь не коситься на Джека.  
Джек, уже избавившийся от презерватива и почти приведший себя в порядок наблюдал за Ризом с усмешкой. Паренек оказался таким, каким и представлялся – покорным, сладким, немного ершистым, но это только добавляло азарта. Надо будет повторить. И теперь эта смазливая мордашка смотрела на него со смесью ошеломления и растерянности, то ли ожидая каких-то объяснений (которых Джек давать не собирался), то ли приказа убираться (Джек надеялся обойтись и без него, но если детка затупит…). В этот момент у Джека зазвонил телефон, и он, отмахнувшись от Риза и кинув ему в руки очки, которые тот еле поймал, ответил на звонок, поздний, а значит срочный, и связанный с не совсем легальной деятельностью.  
Риз ошарашено уставился на широкую спину Джека, отвернувшегося к окну и выслушивающего кого-то, и вздохнул. Пригладил подрагивающей рукой волосы, надел очки и вышел из кабинета, задержавшись у двери и кинув еще один взгляд на Джека. Риз держался до того момента, как не сбежал с этажа Джека, и не оказался у своего кабинета, только после этого позволив себе вцепиться руками в волосы, и не сильно, но гулко стукнуться лбом о стенку. Все запуталось еще больше. Он теперь вообще ничего не понимал – ни в своей жизни, ни в своем статусе, ни в своем месте в компании. Быть Джеку шлюхой он не хотел, об отношениях речь явно не шла, а как от Джека сбежать – не знал. Может, идея собрать вещи и рвануть в Гренландию не так уж плоха?  
Риз тоскливо посмотрел на плакат, висящий над столом. Он восхищался Джеком, обожал Джека, до дрожи его боялся и совершенно не понимал.  
Следующие два дня – выходных – Риз попытался забыть о Джеке. Сделать это было сложно, так как ноющее тело время от времени напоминало о произошедшем, но Риз пытался. Сидел с Воном и Иветтой в баре, сидел только с Воном за приставкой и сидел один, доедая оставшуюся пиццу, снова и снова прокручивая в голове тот вечер, что весьма плохо сочеталось с установкой «забыть про Джека».  
Почему он вообще не послал Джека с самого начала? Почему позволил себя целовать? Почему, черт возьми, терял голову рядом с Джеком и позволял тому все это… Вообще все? Кроме тупого, ничего не объясняющего «это же Джек!» в голове не оставалось внятных объяснений. Джек был горячим, он завораживал Риза. Риз, в конце концов, всегда им восхищался, Джек был его чертовым героем, что он еще мог сделать? Тем более, что целовался Джек классно, Риз не помнил, чтобы раньше от поцелуев у него так кружилась голова и подгибались ноги. Ну, может, лет в шестнадцать… Наверное, поэтому он позволил взвалить себя на плечо (и, черт возьми, это было унизительно!) и не сопротивлялся, пока его волокли в кабинет, с которым, особенно в плане секса, особенно с Джеком, у Риза были не самые приятные ассоциации.  
Риз помнил и горячее возбуждение, разлившееся по телу от осознания, что это же Джек, и холодный, липкий страх, скучивающийся внизу живота, потому что Джек – это больно. И свои метания между страхом и возбуждением, каждый раз жестко пресекаемые. Джек в сексе был жутким доминантом. И доминантом весьма агрессивным – у Риза ныла вся шея и плечи, немилосердно искусанные чуть ли не в кровь, а когда он дома заглянул в зеркало, оставалось только ахнуть – такими насыщенными, темными синяками отливала бледная кожа. Риз тогда стоял под душем очень долго, пытаясь осознать произошедшее, смириться, и в этот раз это оказалось даже сложнее, чем в первый. В первый… Это и сексом-то нельзя было назвать, чистое насилие, всего лишь продолжение избиения, и Риз отнесся к произошедшему (по большей части) так же, как к сломанной руке и разбитому носу – с тяжелым чувством, что облажался, и с легким, совсем незаметным, облегчением, что вообще остался жив. Все произошедшее теперь явно было сексом, только сексом, ни с чем другим не спутаешь. В этот раз даже подготовка была более тщательная. Стоя в душе, Риз завел руку за спину и коснулся себя, чувствуя, что даже теперь, спустя какое-то время, пальцы легко преодолевают сопротивление мышц. Риз чертыхнулся, и руку убрал. Думать об этом было сложно – жарко, стыдно, и невозможно было выбрать, то ли забиться с головой под одеяло и попытаться забыть о произошедшем, то ли подрочить, закрыв глаза и вспоминая руки Джека, скользкие пальцы Джека, раскрывающие его, готовящие, мутную, тянущую боль, но в разы меньше чем та, что Риз испытывал тогда, впервые. Эту боль вполне можно было потерпеть, а если отвлекаться на мысли о Джеке, то все происходящее оказывалось как в тумане, и боль, и смущение, и паника – все подергивалось пеленой возбуждения. И Риз слушал голос Джека, слушал его команды и пытался дышать глубоко и ровно, чтобы расслабиться.  
Риз не выдержал тогда, стоя в душе, и потянулся к своему члену, вспоминая все – и горячие руки Джека, и слишком жесткий стол под спиной, и не особо-то удобную позу, и то, как перестал дышать, когда почувствовал, как в него входит чужой член, как заскулил от этого чувства, не смазанного болью. В первый раз все было как в тумане, в болезненном тумане, и сломанные кости не давали до конца осознать происходящее, в этот раз Риз чувствовал все, каждый сантиметр, входящий в него, растягивающий, на удивление медленно раскрывающий его, преодолевающий сопротивление тела. И Риз сам оставил на своем запястье следы от собственных зубов, закусив кожу, пытаясь этой, контролируемой самостоятельно, болью отвлечься от происходящего. Риз-в-настоящем двигал рукой по члену, задыхаясь и прижавшись затылком к кафелю, не открывая глаз. Впрочем, жалости Джека хватило ненадолго, и особо привыкнуть он не дал, и Риз заметался по столу, потому что это, блин, было больно. Но в какой-то момент Джек задел что-то внутри, что-то, что заставило Риза распахнуть глаза и застонать в голос, посылая по позвоночнику волну обжигающего жара, свернувшегося теперь уже не болью и ужасом, а наслаждением в животе. Риз на столе у Джека потерялся во времени, кусал губы, то резко распахивая глаза и вглядываясь в нависшее над ним лицо, то снова закрывая, проваливаясь в чистые ощущения. Риз был рад тогда, что рассматривал лицо Джека – в тот момент того это не трогало. А теперь можно было вспомнить почти во всех подробностях и разноцветные глаза, и шрам, отпечатавшийся на нем, как хотелось к нему прикоснуться, до дрожи в пальцах, приходилось сжимать край стола, и темный, притягательный огонь в этих жутких глазах. Ризу хотелось поцеловать Джека, но он, естественно, не решился. Риз продолжал вспоминать, и дошел до того момента, как почувствовал на горле чужую, слишком горячую руку, и теперь, дроча себе одной рукой, другую он положил на горло, вспоминая ненормальное чувство подавляющей чужой власти. Риз сжал пальцы на своем горле, подражая Джеку, и снова кончил, ловя ртом воздух, сползая на дно ванной, и чувствуя, что все в его жизни запутывается еще больше.  
В понедельник Риз вышел на работу с поразившим его самого чувством спокойствия. В конце концов, Джек, скорее всего, в ближайшее время о нем и не вспомнит. Риз уже заметил тенденцию – что-то происходило, связанное с Джеком, чаще всего окрашенное сексом, ну, или насилием, а потом Джек забывал про него на некоторое время, и, если не бежать в Гренландию, то лучше всего было потратить это время на то, чтобы поработать.  
Тем более, что Ризу начало казаться, что если он будет думать о Джеке дальше –он сойдет с ума. Отношений у них точно не было, быть шлюхой Джека Ризу не особо нравилось, а отказаться он в себе сил не находил.  
\- В конце концов, мы все, так или иначе, принадлежим Джеку, – пробормотал Риз, включая в понедельник компьютер и погружаясь в работу.  
Призрак был осторожен и хитер, и Риз действительно много времени убил на то, чтобы вычислить его, и застряв на долгое время в офисе, опять под вечер, неверяще смотрел в экран. По всему выходило – призрак прячется в здании, и не просто в здании, а на верхних этажах. Что находится этажом выше Риз знал, там был кабинет Джека, его личные рабочие хоромы, а вот еще на этаж выше… Что же было там? Риз не мог вспомнить.  
В любом случае, выходило, что там был призрак.  
Риз даже на несколько секунд задумался, не нужно ли сдать эту информацию напрямую своему начальнику отдела или прямо Джеку, но если он ошибается… С другой стороны, если он не ошибается… Да и победителей не судят, не так ли? А значит можно рискнуть.  
Еще какое-то время ушло на взламывание кодов от личного лифта Джека – опять дыра в системе безопасности, сделать это изнутри системы оказалось не так уж и сложно! И вот Риз с планшетом в руках, на котором красной точкой на плане небоскреба мигала точка входа, поднимался на лифте на запретный этаж. На нем, как ни удивительно, охраны не обнаружилось, только пустой, просторный коридор с пахучими вазами с охапками живых цветов. И дверь. От двери тоже понадобился код доступа, но о нем Риз позаботился заранее. И дверь отъехала, а красная точка, по карте находившаяся совсем рядом, перестала мигать. Призрак отключился от сети.  
\- Пап, ты же сказал, что будешь только в десять…  
Риз застыл. Девушка, вышедшая в просторный холл, тоже. Но отмерла она раньше.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь?! Кто ты? Я сейчас позову охрану!  
Риз вскинул руки вверх, показывая, что не представляет опасности.  
\- Погоди, погоди… Что за?.. А ты кто?! Это ты саботировала нашу систему?!  
Девушка замерла с открытым ртом.  
\- Тебя папа послал, что ли?  
Риз удивленно вытаращился.  
\- Папа?!..  
\- Ну да. Папа. Мой папа. Джек же!  
Риз во все глаза уставился на девушку. Он даже не знал, что у Джека есть дочь, ее он действительно очень хорошо скрывал! Внезапно, двери лифта с мелодичным позвякиванием растворились, и слишком знакомый за последнее время голос произнес.  
\- Таааак… Энджел, милая, отойди от него. А ты, детка… У тебя есть где-то двадцать секунд на то, чтобы объяснить, что ты делаешь у меня в квартире.  
Риз обернулся к Джеку. Потормозил еще пару секунд, набрал в грудь воздуха и указал на девчонку:  
\- Я поймал нашего призрака!


	5. Chapter 5

Все на мгновение замерли. Риз почувствовал, как задержал дыхание, все его тело напряглось, готовое бить или бежать. В основном, конечно, бежать, потому что даже по самой сильной пьяни Риз бы в жизни никогда не мог предположить, что сможет победить Джека. В программировании – может быть, когда-нибудь, но точно не на кулаках. Честно, одна его рука была как две руки Риза вместе, так что он не питал иллюзий и был готов улизнуть, как только представится возможность.  
На самом деле, Джек смотрел на него не то, чтобы со злостью, скорее с удивлением, даже, может, немного весело. Через очень долгую, почти бесконечную секунду, он перевел свой взгляд на свою дочь, слегка приподняв бровь. Энджел, как ее назвал Джек, Риз не был до конца уверен, имя это или домашнее прозвище, хранила молчание, так что напряженную тишину развеял громкий кошачий мявк. Риз аж вздрогнул, настолько недовольным и неуместным был этот звук. Девушка наклонилась и подняла на руки толстого, белого, пушистого кота, который тут же начал недовольно подергивать хвостом.  
\- Милая, не хочешь объясниться, - Джек полностью переключил внимание с Риза на свою дочь, что того полностью устраивало, конечно, но все равно было как-то иррационально обидно.  
Энджел сдула с глаз челку и переступила с ноги на ногу.  
\- Мне было скучно, ты никуда меня не пускаешь, ты запер меня дома и даже Эрика от меня отослал! Мне было нечего делать, так что ты сам виноват! – ее голос опасно повысился, и Риз понял, что этот диалог начался не сегодня.  
Это был первый раз, когда он увидел на лице Джека усталость. Не ту, которая бывает после тяжелого дня, хотя он и того не видел, если признаться себе. Он вообще на самом деле мало знал Джека, видел-то его всего несколько раз, можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, и, тем не менее, успел уже переспать с ним. Риз выдохнул, стараясь не думать о своем моральном падении.  
Джек действительно выглядел усталым, утомленным, видимо, капризами дочери, потому что, судя по всему, этому спору не было конца уже очень долго.  
\- Энджел, родная, ты же знаешь, что это все лишь для твоей же собственной безопасности. Ты знаешь, что именно могут сделать наши конкуренты, если я не буду защищать тебя, - его голос стал опасно низким, так что Риз внутренне напрягся, но Энджел, кажется, это вовсе не пугало.  
\- Плевать я хотела на твои рабочие дела. Папа, у меня тоже есть жизнь, а не только твои махинации, в которых я не хочу участвовать! Никому не понравится, если ты используешь его за его спиной, вот хоть у него спроси, - и она махнула рукой на Риза, отчего внимание Джека на мгновение вновь переключилось на него.  
\- Ты все еще здесь, детка? Давай, топай обратно, потом поговорим, - Джек помахал рукой в сторону двери.  
Риз кивнул и уже был готов сделать шаг по направлению к спасению, когда Энджел цепко схватила его за запястье, прижимая кота к себе уже одной рукой.  
\- Нет, пусть останется! Я хочу, чтобы все знали, как ты со мной обращаешься! Хочу, чтобы все знали, что ты заставляешь меня делать! – она с вызовом посмотрела на отца, сжимая запястье Риза так, что он понял, что девушка явно пошла силой в папу.  
Риз попытался выкрутить руку, но это, казалось, было совершенно нереальной задачей, так что он с каким-то ему самому непонятным отчаянием посмотрел на Джека. И тот его не подвел.  
\- Нет, он не останется. Он уходит, у него еще очень много работы, да, Риз? – Джек не смотрел на него, только на дочь, но Риз вздохнул с облегчением.  
\- Да, у меня еще, правда, много работы, мне уже действительно пора, - Риз снова попытался отнять свою руку, но его будто железными клещами держали. Снова пришла мысль про спортзал, Вон все еще звал его то ли в бассейн, то ли на велотренажеры, Риз точно не помнил. Но сейчас эта идея показалась очень удачной, почти жизненно-необходимой.  
Энджел только сделала шаг по направлению к Ризу, прикрываясь им, как щитом.  
\- Мне надоело, что ты меня не слышишь! Надоело, что мне все время никуда нельзя! Может, хоть перед чужими людьми ты сможешь нормально поговорить со мной?! – она на мгновение расслабилась, и Ризу удалось вырвать свою руку из цепкой хватки.  
Он кинул последний взгляд на Джека и поежился, в его глазах полыхала ярость. У Риза возник иррациональный страх, что он просто убьет свою дочь, как мог бы убить самого Риза, будь он тогда в плохом настроении. Но думать об этом ему не хотелось, поэтому он проскользнул в дверь, оставляя отца и дочь наедине с их проблемами, и выдохнул только тогда, когда оказался в лифте.  
***  
Джек краем глаза заметил, как за Ризом захлопнулась дверь, и про себя поставил ему плюсик. Паренек молодец, что не кинулся защищать Энджел от «тирании отца», значит умный. Умных пареньков Джек любил, а еще любил тех, которые не суются не в свое дело, но об этом с ним можно было бы поговорить и позже, тем более, что если вспомнить, то он действительно сам дал ему задание найти саботажника любой ценой. Не то, чтобы действия призрака очень вредили компании, всего лишь какие-то перепутанные неважные документы, неправильные даты не слишком нужных встреч, не более того. Просто Джек не любил, когда кто-то крысятничает у него под носом, а саботажник мог в любой момент перейти от шалостей к серьезным делам. И тем обиднее оказалось узнать, что его обдурила собственная дочь.  
\- Энджел, солнышко, не зли меня сейчас, пожалуйста. Ты облажалась, и мы обязательно об этом поговорим. И тем более, не советую впутывать в это дело посторонних. Ты ведь не хочешь сделать кому-нибудь больно? – Энджел фыркнула и, наконец, отпустила Снежка на пол. Тот недовольно дернул хвостом и пошел в сторону кухни. Кот знал, что когда приходит хозяин, значит, будет еда, остальное его не интересовало.  
\- Мне было скучно. А он сам сюда пришел, я его не звала, - Энджел повернулась и направилась в сторону собственной комнаты. – И если ты что-то сделал с Эриком, я придумаю что-нибудь похуже пропущенных встреч и перепутанных страниц в договорах, так и знай.  
Джек вздохнул и потер лицо рукой. Дом, он был дома, мог расслабиться. И даже истерика дочери не может испортить ему этого чувства. Он прошел в гостиную и плеснул себе виски, выпил залпом и посмотрел в сторону кухни, из которой на него смотрели укоряющие глаза. Джек невольно вспомнил Риза. Почему-то в обществе умненького и наивного паренька он тоже легко мог расслабиться. Не то, чтобы ему приходилось когда-либо изображать из себя что-то или его напрягали люди, но Джеку постоянно приходилось сдерживаться, вести себя так, как того требует общество. С Ризом же… Он и так смотрел на Джека восхищенным взглядом. Конечно, приправленным изрядным количеством страха, но восхищение от этого никуда не девалось, и это льстило Джеку. Ему было приятно для разнообразия почувствовать себя чьим-то героем. То есть, он знал, что целая толпа сопливых пацанов из «Гипериона» и из-за его пределов спала и мечтала стать таким, каким стал Джек, обожала его до того, что видела эротические сны с его участием, но это все быстро проходило, стоило им познакомиться лично. Страх всегда оказывался сильнее, до этого раза. Риз определенно боялся Джека, против чего тот не был, но при этом… В общем, Джеку было приятно чувствовать чужое восхищение, и это сильно способствовало тому, что он все чаще сталкивался с Ризом.  
Из кухни донесся еще один недовольным мявк, и Джек улыбнулся и пошел по направлению к коту, на ходу развязывая галстук.  
\- Что, Мистер Пушистая Жопка, скучал по папочке?  
\- Его зовут Снежок! – голос Энджел все еще был недовольным, но уже не злым, и это заставило Джека ухмыльнуться.  
***  
Как ни странно, нарушая традицию, Джек не стал ждать пару недель, прежде чем вызвать Риза к себе. Пока он шел по коридору, пока ехал на лифте, пока шел к кабинету Джека, Риз то преисполнялся надежды, то впадал в чернейшее отчаяние. Он как мог представить себе, что Джек хвалит его за хорошо проделанную работу, так и, в равной степени, а может и более вероятно, как он душит его на пушистом ковре своего кабинета, а потом выкидывает в окно, подделав его почерком предсмертную записку.  
Реальность оказалась куда прозаичней. Джек снова сидел с кипами каких-то бумажек на столе. Риз задумался о том, что он действительно много работает, хотя по нему и не скажешь, что это так. Он указал Ризу на кресло перед собой и снова углубился в какие-то документы, периодически хмыкая или тихо матерясь себе под нос.  
Риз сидел в кресле и нервничал все больше с каждой минутой. Он не мог понять, что хочет от него Джек, и вариант с окном уже начал казаться ему наиболее привлекательным сам по себе. Неизвестность убивала, поэтому, когда Джек, наконец, поднял на него взгляд, Риз чуть не умер от разрыва сердца. Ну, или ему так показалось.  
\- Надеюсь, что то, что произошло вчера дальше нас троих не пойдет, да, детка? Ты же будешь умницей, так? – Джек улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки Ризу захотелось превратиться в муху, а лучше – в бактерию, чтобы Джек точно не смог на него смотреть.  
\- Конечно, сэр, - Риз сглотнул и отвел глаза, сцепив руки на коленях.  
\- Вот и отлично, - Джек откинулся на спинку кресла. – Как я понял, ты нашел еще одну прореху в системе безопасности? Конечно, я никогда не думал, что кто-то будет настолько ебнутым, чтобы попытаться сделать мне что-то в моем же доме, но все же… Предпочту, если ни у кого, кроме меня и тебя кодов доступа к моему лифту не будет. Займись этим.  
Риз на секунду не поверил своим ушам. Ему показалось, что он услышал что-то не то, что шум ветра (которого просто не могло быть слышно в полностью звукоизолированном кабинете, о чем Риз был осведомлен) или стук дождя (что было маловероятно, учитывая яркое солнце за окном) причудливым образом сложились в слова, которые он услышал. Он замер, открыв рот.  
\- Не тупи, детка, а то я подумаю, что ты слишком идиот для такого задания, - Джек усмехнулся, глядя на Риза.  
Тот лишь захлопнул рот, потом открыл еще раз, издал какой-то звук, потом прокашлялся и, наконец, смог произнести:  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я переписал защиту ТВОЕГО лифта? Сам? Целиком? И хочешь, чтобы передал коды безопасности только лично тебе?  
\- Да, именно это я и сказал. Считай, это твое персональное задание, Риззи, - Джек сложил руки на груди, явно наслаждаясь реакцией на свои слова.  
\- И ты не боишься, что я могу сдать эти данные куда-то налево? – Риз все еще не мог поверить, в то, что Джек действительно доверял ему такую личную вещь, как доступ в его квартиру, в его личное логово, куда, Риз был уверен, попадали далеко не все. Очень далеко. Хорошо, если они вообще существовали, эти мистические люди, побывавшие у Джека дома. Риз вдруг осознал, что он именно такой человек, и голова слегка закружилась.  
\- А ты собираешься, детка? Нет, тогда ты действительно идиот. Ты же помнишь, что лежит в правом ящике моего стола, так? – Джек прищурился, смотря на Риза. И хотя в его голосе не было настоящей угрозы, напоминание о том самом дне все равно заставило Риза поежиться.  
Он замотал головой, а потом зацепился взглядом за довольную ухмылку Джека и закусил изнутри губу, чтобы не начать краснеть.  
\- Ну и отлично, тогда мы все решили. Давай, работа не ждет, - и когда Риз уже подошел к двери и взялся за ручку, Джек добавил. – Ах, да, Энджел передает привет.  
Риз все же почувствовал, что его реальность приобретает оттенок какого-то горячечного бреда. Он слишком увяз в Джеке, а теперь еще и в его семье. Ему срочно было нужно что-то нормальное. Нужно было поговорить с Воном, пойти с Иветтой в кафе или что-то. И хотя перспективы кружили голову, под сердцем свернулось неприятное предчувствие. Но Риз отмахнулся от него. Личный программист Джека. Ну, по крайней мере, на то время, пока не напишет программу защиты. Он выудил из кармана телефон и набрал номер друга.  
***  
Риз раскачивался из стороны в сторону и время от времени растерянно дергал себя за волосы. Вон сочувственно смотрел на друга и пытался придумать что-то более дружеское и ободряющее, чем банальное «ну-ну» и похлопывание по плечу. Ну, и бутылки пива, что тоже как-то меркло на фоне черного отчаянья, которым фонило от Риза, но все же было гораздо лучше «ну-ну».  
\- Он убьет меня, мне конец, мне точно конец, он убьет меня…  
Вон вздыхал и кивал, потому что Риза за последние два часа промотало от эйфории «Джек, _Красавчик Джек_ дал мне _личное_ задание, как же я крут!» до вот этой вот тихой, депрессивной истерики. Подробностей Риз не рассказал, только что теперь по _личному_ приказу Джека работает над каким-то важным (это Риз сказал) и секретным (до этого Вон догадался сам) проектом, после выполнения которого, по мнению Риза, Джек его убьет. Видимо, чтобы не раскрывать тайну. Ну, Вон так понял.  
\- Да ладно, не убьет он тебя за сделанную работу… Ты же говорил, что это просто слухи.  
Риз посмотрел на Вона и с чувством выдохнул:  
\- Я ошибался!  
В принципе, Вон был согласен – убить Джек мог. И до сих пор с дрожью вспоминал, каким видел друга в больнице, тогда, сразу после той безумной аферы. Риз выглядел жутко, избитым и переломанным, с новым чувством в глазах – опаской и страхом. Однако тогда, выйдя из больницы, Риз, к удивлению Вона, быстро пришел в себя, и вот результат – трется вокруг своего кумира, который собственноручно (вслух Риз этого тоже не говорил, но тоже было как-то понятно) его чуть не убил. Если раньше при упоминании директора «Гипериона» у Риза глаза загорались фанатичным восхищением, то в последнее время слыша имя «Джек», Риз чуть заметно вздрагивал. Но вот восхищение при всем при этом никуда не делось. Вон иногда думал, что другу стоит серьезно походить к психотерапевту, чтобы разобраться в своем отношении к Джеку. Одно дело – вешать его портреты на стенку (у Вона тоже Сталлоне на стене висел в общаге, это нормально!), совсем другое – продолжать вот это вот… Вон не мог понять, что именно «это», и это беспокоило еще больше.  
\- Да брось. Я уверен, что ты в безопасности.  
Риз застонал, уткнувшись лицом в ладони.  
\- Я уверен, что это не так. Он убьет меня, точно убьет, с самого начала собирался убить, а теперь еще один повод будет… - внезапно Риз замолчал, и лицо его просветлело. – Или нет…  
Вон улыбнулся и похлопал-таки друга по плечу.  
\- Ну, судя по всему, у тебя появилась идея.  
Риз кивнул и допил пиво.  
\- О, да, и она шикарна. Ты же знаешь, как я хорош?  
\- Хмн…  
\- В работе в смысле.  
\- А, это да.  
***  
Риз закончил поздно, все уже разошлись по домам, но был невероятно доволен собой. Почти две недели он сидел над этим, и, наконец, решил задачу. Только нужен был доступ к личному телефону Джека, который, естественно, не знал никто в отделе. Риз покосился на часы. Десять… Секретарь Джека ушел уже наверняка. Но что мешало рискнуть – в который раз – и спросить необходимое у самого Джека, не в общем рабочем чате, естественно, и даже не личным запросом – личные данные Джек бы не стал пересылать такими путями. А вот спросить напрямую… Риз быстро распечатал основные выкладки работы и, прижав к груди страницы отчета, поспешил к лифту.  
Секретаря на месте действительно не оказалось, и Риз подумал что, должно быть, и Джека на рабочем месте уже нет, но его остановил охранник. Новенький, не тот, что был в прошлый раз.  
\- Куда это ты?  
Риз мило улыбнулся и помахал бумагами.  
\- Хэй, а шеф на месте? У меня тут его личное задание, и нужно кое-что уточнить… Лично.  
Охранник загородил Ризу дорогу, и Риз некстати подумал, что, кажется из всех, кто обитает рядом с Джеком (включая, естественно самого Джека), по габаритам он превосходит разве что его дочь.  
\- Шеф на месте, но ты не войдешь. Тебя нет в списке тех, кто может вламываться к нему в любое время.  
Риз ухмыльнулся как можно наглее.  
\- А ты проверь. Меня Риз зовут.  
В этот момент дверь открылась и из кабинета вышел сам Джек, не мигая, уставился на Риза. Риз подавил в себе желание улыбнуться ему, чтобы попытаться как-то сгладить суровое выражение лица.  
\- Тааааак, детка, что ты тут делаешь? Заблудился?  
Риз помотал головой и указал на бумаги.  
\- Нет, я просто… Я закончил. И мне нужна кое-какая информация, для последнего действия… - Риз покосился на охранника, подумав, что тому, наверное, не обязательно знать, чем он занимался. Джек хмыкнул и снова открыл дверь своего кабинета.  
\- Я домой собирался, но раз тебе так срочно, то давай, выкладывай, что там у тебя.  
И Риз, чувствуя себя крайне неловко, проскользнул мимо Джека в кабинет.  
А когда дверь закрылась, его резко дернули, припечатывая к дереву, так что отчет, который он не догадался скрепить или убрать в папку, разлетелся отдельными листами по полу. Риз ахнул и попытался вывернуться из чужих рук, но в следующий момент его поцеловали. И этот поцелуй был мало похож на тот, первый, который Риз помнил, пожалуй, слишком хорошо, этот поцелуй был болезненным, слишком настойчивым, слишком горячим, настолько не дающим опомниться, что у Риза закружилась голова, и он против воли вцепился в чужие плечи, застонав когда почувствовал совсем не нежный укус, и еще один, когда попытался отстраниться. Джек прижимал его к двери, почти вылизывал его рот, а Риз только задыхался, держась за широкие плечи, пока Джек не отпустил его губы и не промурлыкал куда-то в шею:  
\- Такая разумная детка, у меня был тяжелый день и ты, видимо, решил мне скрасить вечер. Так мило…  
Риз замотал головой, протупив пару секунд, пока до него доходил смысл сказанных слов.  
\- Нет, я… Я правда..  
Джек оборвал Риза, коснувшись губами черных кругов татуировки на его шее.  
\- Да, да, отчет, я помню… Это не главное.  
Риз подумал, что нужно объяснить. Вот прямо сейчас, пока он еще способен соображать, надо объяснить Джеку, что он пришел потому, что ему действительно нужна была личная информация Джека, и он пришел, правда, говорить о работе…  
Все эти мысли полетели к черту, когда чужое колено раздвинуло ему ноги, а в шею, совсем не игриво, впились чужие зубы. Риз застонал, выгнувшись, пытаясь уйти от укуса, пытаясь, без особого успеха, упереться ладонями в грудь Джека и хоть как-то отстранить его, но Джек шикнул на него.  
\- Тихо, детка!  
И Риз ничего не сказал. Только стонал, чувствуя, как шею покрывают все новые болезненные укусы, перемежающиеся, как ни странно, с поцелуями, сминая в пальцах дорогую ткань чужого костюма. Как все обернулось именно так? Риз пытался анализировать, понять, как получается, что он снова целуется с Джеком, хотя шел совершенно не за этим и почему, собственно, он не особо-то возражает против всего происходящего. Некстати, или очень кстати вспомнилось, что Джек может быть заботливым, что в прошлый раз было, ну, было круто, вспомнилось, как он отчаянно дрочил в душе, вспоминая эти горячие руки, горячие губы, и невероятное, болезненное ощущение заполненности и экстаза… Риз еще пытался взвешивать два возможных варианта пути – плюнуть на все, или попытаться оттолкнуть Джека и сбежать, когда его толкнули к столу, и он понял, что время на принятие решения вышло. Да и не так уж и хотелось сопротивляться.  
Сопротивляться захотелось, когда Джек надавил ему на плечи, недвусмысленно приказывая без слов опуститься на колени. Риз вскинул на Джека испуганный взгляд, и тот ухмыльнулся.  
\- Не паникуй, детка, все равно я уверен, что ты ужасен в отсосах! Просто у меня на столе куча важных документов, поэтому сегодня я, пожалуй, трахну тебя на ковре.  
Риз покраснел и попытался отстраниться, но Джек, зарычав, подставил ему подножку, и Риз все равно оказался на ковре.  
\- Детка, Риззи, меня заводит сопротивление, но не злоупотребляй им, окей? Береги мордашку.  
Риз, придавленный к ковру горячим чужим телом, почувствовал как с него стягивают одежду и снова дернулся, после чего Джек несильно, но чувствительно вжал его лицо в ковер. Риз застонал и прекратил вырываться, и даже приподнял бедра, помогая стянуть с себя штаны.  
\- Вот и умничка, не дергайся, а то я передумаю быть нежным.  
Риз выдохнул сквозь зубы и пробормотал куда-то в ковер.  
\- Угрожать не обязательно, правда.  
Джек замер с открытой смазкой и презервативом в руках и фыркнул.  
\- Что-что, я не расслышал.  
Риз, краснея, обернулся через плечо и посмотрел на Джека.  
\- Не надо угрожать, я и так согласен. Ты только все портишь.  
Джек в восторге цокнул языком и, навалившись на Риза, прижавшись горячей грудью к его спине, проговорил низким шепотом ему на ухо:  
\- Какая прелесть.  
Риз все равно застонал, почувствовав внутри себя чужие пальцы. Ощущение снова было странным, неприятным, болезненным, но вместе с тем возбуждающим, стыдным и сладким, заставляющим Риза стонать в пресловутый мягкий ковер и кусать себе пальцы. Джек все равно торопился, слишком торопился, поэтому на проникновение Риз отреагировал стоном и попыткой уползти, а когда его грубо дернули за волосы, притягивая обратно, заскулил на одной ноте, прогибаясь в пояснице, выгибаясь под Джеком, пытаясь слиться с ковром, исчезнуть, и Джек, войдя, остановился, замер, давая парню привыкнуть, отвлекая его поцелуями в расцвеченную, покрасневшую шею, и укусами в острые, сведенные в болезненной судороге, лопатки. Риз боялся дернуться, и когда скулеж оборвался от нехватки воздуха, только загнанно дышал, запрокинув голову и зажмурив глаза. И потерялся во времени, пока тело немного не привыкло, пока не удалось чуть выровнять дыхание, и в тот момент, когда Риз решился в первый раз глубоко вдохнуть, Джек начал двигаться. Риз застонал, цепляясь пальцами за ворс, и его выгнуло дугой, когда Джек через минуту нашел нужный угол, выгнуло настолько сильно, что сам Риз подумал, что у него сейчас спина сломается, но мысль была словно через стену, как не своя, отстраненная, а на первом плане были ощущения, был Джек, были волны удовольствия, и экстаза, которые Джек посылал по всему телу, была боль от укусов, которая в данный момент еще больше возбуждала, и Риз прохныкал что-то невразумительное, почувствовав, наконец, чужую руку на своем члене, и вскрикнул, кончая прямо на, наверняка дорогущий, ковер под собой, и, плавая в послеоргазменном экстазе, не сопротивлялся, когда Джек выгнул его, и схватил за горло, удерживая на весу, вколачиваясь в его тело, пока сам не застыл, вцепившись зубами в чужое плечо и до темноты в глазах сдавив чужое горло.  
Риз снова приходил в себя медленнее, чем Джек, снова лишь стоном отреагировав на то, что Джек покинул его тело, и еще целую минуту пролежав безвольно на ковре, пока не нашел в себе силы приподняться. В лицо ему полетело непонятно откуда взявшееся полотенце.  
\- Приведи себя в порядок, детка, охранник дежурит всю ночь.  
Риз заторможено кивнул, пытаясь действительно привести себя в порядок, хотя бы относительный. Насчет полного порядка он сильно сомневался, что это в принципе возможно. Когда он, пошатываясь и стараясь не смотреть на ковер, все таки поднялся на ноги, Джек уже сидел в кресле и насмешливо на него смотрел.  
\- Так что там у тебя, помимо моего хорошего настроения?  
Риз моргнул и попытался сосредоточиться, тоскливо посмотрел на разлетевшиеся по полу бумаги – от мысли о том, чтобы наклониться и начать собирать их, сразу замутило, поэтому он решил изложить все совсем кратко:  
\- Я перенастроил коды доступа. Теперь они не будут постоянными, и не будут выбираться лично тобой или кем-то еще. Код будет подобран случайно каждый день генератором случайных чисел, и высылаться на телефон тебе, твоей дочери и тем, кому ты захочешь дать доступ. Таким образом, никто, кроме получателя сообщения, его знать не будет. Программа готова, мне нужны только данные телефонов, на которые должны приходить коды. Я, собственно, за ними к тебе и зашел…


	6. Chapter 6

Джек с насмешкой смотрел на то, как Риз мнется, одергивает край рубашки, пытается пригладить волосы и поправить остальную одежду. В крови все еще пузырилось прошедшее возбуждение, и все эти мелкие движения скорее забавляли, чем раздражали. Джек всегда знал, что секс улучшает настроение. Особенно после того, как целый день пришлось разбираться с договорами. Джеку, ценой неимоверных усилий, все же удалось отбить один из контрактов у «Даля», тот самый, который чуть не сорвался. И с одной стороны, он теперь чувствовал удовлетворение от выигрыша, а с другой – раздражение и усталость от того, что все приходится делать самому. То есть, чувствовал до того, как сообразительный Риззи пришел, чтобы скрасить ему вечер. Джек зажмурился, вспоминая вкус чужой крови на губах. Все же, паренек был весьма удачным приобретением, не только сообразительным, но и не надоедающим. И каждый раз появлялся в кабинете Джека так вовремя, будто знал, когда тот будет рад видеть его симпатичную мордашку.  
Риз замолчал, и Джек какое-то время просто рассматривал его. Парень нервничал, начал переступать с ноги на ногу, смотрел по сторонам.  
Джек хмыкнул и положил ногу на ногу.  
\- Записывай. Свой номер я дам тебе сейчас, остальные – потом.  
Риз замер, смотря на него, потом похлопал себя по карманам, взгляд сделался у него жалобным и несчастным.  
\- У меня нет с собой ручки.  
Джек фыркнул и махнул рукой.  
\- Ты, что, идиот? Риззи, детка, не тупи, запиши в свой телефон, он-то у тебя с собой?  
Риз кивнул, потом выудил из кармана телефон, конечно же, производства «Гипериона». Джек улыбнулся и продиктовал телефон, а потом перевел взгляд обратно на бумаги. Визит Риза немного взбодрил его, так что можно было еще поработать, раз уж он все равно не попал домой тогда, когда хотел.  
***  
Риз какое-то время потоптался еще на месте, с тоской обвел взглядом свои рассыпавшиеся бумаги. Поднимать их смысла не было, вся информация хранилась в памяти компьютера. А мысль о том, что ему придется ползать на коленях по ковру, на котором он только что валялся лицом вниз, совершенно не вдохновляла. Да и ноги немного дрожали и грозились подогнуться в любой момент, так что Риз подозревал, что если встанет на колени, на этом же ковре и останется, по крайней мере, ближайшую сотню лет.  
Так что он решил, что ничего страшного не будет, если он оставит все как есть. Ковер все равно надо чистить, да и наверняка кто-то занимается уборкой в кабинете Джека. Кто-то же вытер стол от его, Риза, крови и других жидкостей тоже. И вряд ли это делал сам Красавчик Джек. При мысли о Джеке с тряпочкой в руках, Ризу показалось, что что-то в его голове сдвигается и переворачивается, вставая не на свое место. Нет, определенно, есть человек, который этим занимается, вот он пусть все и уберет.  
Риз кинул последний взгляд на Джека, который, казалось, исключил его из круга своего внимания.  
\- Ты все еще тут? – Джек мельком посмотрел на него и снова уткнулся в бумаги.  
Риз вздрогнул, будто отмирая, пробормотал «спокойной ночи» и выскользнул за дверь. Стоит отдать должное людям, которых нанимали в охрану «Гипериона», охранник, который стоял на посту, даже краем губ не улыбнулся, видя Риза, выходящего из кабинета шефа в том виде, в котором он оттуда вышел. Риз нервно застегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, видя искорки смеха в глазах охранника. Это вызвало прилив раздражения, так что Риз нажал кнопку в лифте так, будто она была его личным врагом.  
Перед тем, как пойти в кабинет и, наконец, собраться домой, Риз зашел в туалет и долго рассматривал свое отражение. Шея выглядела так, будто он боролся с осьминогом, с очень зубастым осьминогом. Риз предполагал, что и ниже все выглядит не лучше. Именно в этот момент он сильно пожалел, что его единственная близкая знакомая – Иветта, чей тональник точно ни при каких обстоятельствах не подойдет ему, чтобы скрыть все это. Оставалось запереться в кабинете, выключить свет и не выходить, пока следы не сойдут. Или замотать горло шарфом и притвориться, что болен. Риз некоторое время еще посмотрел в зеркало, взвешивая оба варианта.  
Как вообще это опять произошло? Каким образом он оказался уткнутым носом в ковер Джека? Каким образом снова оказался под Джеком? Ризу казалось, что его подхватил ураган и несет куда-то, он не мог понять куда. Вряд ли это была страна Оз, а уж Джек ни коим образом не был похож на безобидного Волшебника, скорее уж на злую ведьму. Риз дотронулся до одного из следов на шее и зашипел, отдергивая палец. Не только выглядело жутко, но еще и болело зверски. Лучше б он действительно боролся с зубастым осьминогом, последствия точно были бы менее печальными.  
Осознание накрыло его уже на полпути домой. Риз даже вынул из кармана телефон, чтобы проверить, не привиделось ли ему это в бреду. Он пролистал книгу контактов, пока не увидел новую запись. Он торопился, когда записывал, поэтому она значилась просто как «Джек» и номер телефона. Никаких страничек фейсбука или аккаунтов в вотс-апе, конечно, никакой мишуры, которая обычно сразу сопровождает новые знакомства. Зато теперь у него был номер Джека. Вероятно, таких людей тоже можно было пересчитать по пальцам двух рук. Риз заворожено смотрел на экран. Его мимолетно посетило чувство, будто его засасывает в трясину, но он отмахнулся от него. У него был номер самого Красавчика Джека! Не то, чтобы он собирался ему звонить, но теперь у него была такая гипотетическая возможность, ну просто так, на всякий случай. Он выдохнул, почувствовав, что не дышит уже какое-то время, а потом все же убрал телефон в карман. Джек вызывал в нем слишком много противоречивых чувств, все время сбивал с толку. И Риз не мог не признать, что ему это нравилось, отчасти. Пугало до икоты, но нравилось. Каждая его встреча с Джеком, если исключить первую, давала ему бурю эмоций. Первая тоже, конечно, была весьма эмоциональной, но вспоминать ее Ризу хотелось все меньше.  
На следующее утро ему передали запечатанный конверт, в котором был лист бумаги, на котором был короткий список номеров без указания имен. Номера Джека в нем не было, но Риз и так его знал, так что ввел, сверяясь с экраном мобильника. Система вывела жизнерадостную зеленую галочку на экран, говоря о том, что все готово к использованию, и что Риз молодец.  
Через какое-то время телефон на столе у Риза завибрировал, и он с удивлением увидел у себя на экране новую смс от Джека: «Умница, детка, все работает», и подмигивающий смайлик. Риз какое-то время пялился на экран, пытаясь понять, каким образом Джек умудрился пробраться в его жизнь, а теперь и в его телефон. Еще какое-то время он думал, отвечать ему или нет. И если да, то что именно. И решил, все же, проигнорировать.  
После этого было, как обычно, несколько дней, когда Джек о нем не вспоминал вовсе. Риз снова чувствовал напряжение, которое копится в нем, и старался забить его текущими делами. Его периодически посещала поистине бредовая идея написать что-нибудь Джеку в ответ, Риз даже пару раз брал телефон в руки именно с этой целью, но всякий раз откладывал его. Это ведь было бы действительно тупо, если б он написал Джеку что-то типа «как дела» или «что делаешь». Так что Риз откладывал телефон подальше, хотя не мог перестать смотреть на него каждую минуту.  
Синяки потихоньку бледнели, перетекая из темно-синего в желтый. Все это время Риз старался не видеться с друзьями, потому что следы на шее вызвали бы слишком много вопросов, на которые он не был готов отвечать. Одно дело – новость о том, что Джек, кажется, считает его своим личным программистом, а другое… В общем, объясняться Риз совершенно не хотел, а коллеги в его новом отделе оказались совершенно нелюбопытными. Ну, или, по крайней мере, шептались за его спиной так, что он этого не слышал.  
Ризу даже в чем-то было обидно, что эти следы уходят. Каждый раз, когда Джек забывал о нем на какое-то время, Ризу начинало казаться, что он придумал себе все, что все это нереально. В смысле, с Джеком было круто, и было бы обидно, если б это оказалось просто эротической фантазией. Так что Риз неосознанно потирал особенно сильный укус на шее, будто каждый раз напоминая себе.  
***  
Вон сидел на краю стола Риза и даже немного болтал ногами. Риз прогонял рутинную диагностику и болтал с другом ни о чем. День подходил к концу, так что они собирались заскочить куда-нибудь, съесть по бургеру и, может, немного поиграть у Риза дома.  
Поэтому Риз был не готов к тому, что его дверь распахнется, чуть не ударившись об косяк, и на пороге кабинета возникнет злая и недовольная Энджел. Риз даже выронил ручку, которую неосознанно крутил в руках, а Вон замолк на полуслове.  
Характером, по крайней мере, отчасти, девушка явно пошла в отца, так что предчувствие ближайшего взрыва сразу разлилось по комнате.  
\- Я не могу попасть домой!  
Риз сглотнул и посмотрел на Вона.  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду. Увидимся, - друг быстро соскочил со стола и скрылся за дверью раньше, чем Риз успел понять, хочет он, чтобы Вон остался или наоборот.  
Энджел сложила руки на груди и притопнула ногой.  
\- Ну, я жду!  
Риз сглотнул еще раз и, наконец, смог говорить.  
\- Что случилось? Код не приходит или что-то еще?  
Энджел прищурилась и посмотрела на него взглядом, который слишком ярко напомнил ему недовольного Джека. Ярко и неприятно.  
\- Нет, он выдает ошибку. Я не знаю, что случилось.  
Риз вздохнул, повел плечами, пытаясь убедить себя, что перед ним не стоит уменьшенная копия Джека, что она куда более безопасна.  
\- Можешь дать мне свой телефон? – Энджел подозрительно посмотрела на него, так что Ризу пришлось уточнить. – Просто хочу проверить, все ли в порядке с кодом.  
Она нехотя протянула ему телефон. Риз подключил его к компьютеру и проверил. Код приходил верный.  
\- Когда это случилось? Когда ты не смогла попасть домой?  
\- Сейчас, - голос Энджел слегка сорвался, и Риз понял, что она чувствует себя неуютно, почти боится, находясь в его кабинете. Ей это было непривычно.  
Риз вздохнул и достал из-под стола свой ремонтный набор, который держал просто на всякий случай, чтобы если что можно было починить компьютер самому, а не ждать, когда придет ремонтная служба.  
\- Пойдем, посмотрим, может дело в терминале.  
Энджел дернула плечом и вышла из кабинета. Риз вышел вслед за ней. За дверью, оказывается, их ждал охранник, который молчаливой тенью двинулся за ними. Из кабинетов повысовывались головы, провожая взглядами процессию до самого лифта. Риз со вздохом подумал, что вот теперь уж слухов не избежать.  
С лифтом проблем не возникло, а вот дверь действительно не реагировала на код, мигая красной лампочкой. Риз попробовал подсоединиться при помощи телефона, но система выдавала ошибку. Тогда он со вздохом встал на колени перед терминалом и открутил крышку. Один из проводков был обуглен с одного края. Риз покопался в своем наборе и вытащил нужный типовой провод, а потом заменил на него тот, который не работал. Он закрутил крышку, а потом ввел код. Лампочка сменила цвет на зеленый, и дверь щелкнула, открываясь.  
\- Вуа-ля, готово.  
Энджел посмотрела на Риза чуть более благосклонно, берясь за ручку двери.  
\- А тостеры ты тоже чинить умеешь?  
Риз пожал плечами.  
\- Могу попробовать, а что?  
Она махнула рукой, открывая дверь чуть пошире.  
\- Папе вечно некогда. А тостер у нас сломался уже месяц назад. Он сказал – купи другой, но этот делает смайлики на тостах, а новый такой я не нашла, закончились, - и она с надеждой посмотрела на Риза. – Починишь?  
Риз вздохнул, думая о том, что действительно слишком глубоко увязает в жизни Джека, с каждым разом все глубже и глубже. Но Энджел смотрела на него с такой надеждой, что отказать он просто не мог, да и тостер было жалко.  
\- Ладно, я посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
Девушка просияла улыбкой и совсем распахнула дверь.  
\- Проходи!  
Риз неуверенно просочился в дверь. Вообще, технически, он уже бывал у Джека дома, когда ловил Энджел, но пригласили его сюда впервые. Да и особо осматриваться тогда времени не было.  
\- Вау… Круто.  
Помещение было здоровенным, эта тяга к гигантизму замечалась еще по кабинету Джека, тут же огромный зал встречал с порога. Риз покрутил головой, отмечая, что у Джека, должно быть, есть какие-то особо доверенные уборщики, или Энджел пытается навести уют, потому что на столе посреди, эээ, гостиной (?) стоял букет свежих цветов. Риз оглянулся на довольную произведенным эффектом девушку.  
\- Впечатляет… Ты оформляла или Джек?  
Энджел фыркнула и без особых церемоний поволокла Риза за руку через всю гостиную.  
\- Папа? Пф, нет, он бы не стал этим заниматься. И мне не доверил. Нанял каких-то крутых дизайнеров, они и постарались. По-моему достаточно безлико, тебе не кажется? – Энджел явно прибеднялась, было видно, что дизайн ей нравится, так что Риз покачал головой.  
\- Нет, довольно… Мило?.. Где там твой тостер?  
На кухне Риз растерялся, и если тостер он мог опознать, то большинство техники видел или в надоедливой рекламе, или вообще нигде и никогда, и слабо представлял, зачем она нужна. Поэтому сосредоточился на тостере, сняв корпус. Энджел же пристроилась рядом, наблюдая.  
\- А ты на папу работаешь, да? Давно?  
Риз пожал плечами.  
\- На Джека? Что-то вроде того. В смысле да, работаю на него. Тут все на него работают. Давно. Я грант на учебу от «Гипериона» получил.  
Энджел присвистнула.  
\- Ух ты, продал душу дьяволу?  
Риз пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, это казалось перспективным… - он покосился на кухонную технику. – И вы с Джеком правда этим всем пользуетесь?  
Энджел кивнула.  
\- Ну да, так удобнее. А ты как готовишь?  
Риз смущено вернулся к тостеру.  
\- Я, эээ, ну, не готовлю обычно. Либо заказываю, либо друг приходит на ужин – он умеет готовить… - в тостере что-то щелкнуло, и Риз улыбнулся. – Ну вот, все, теперь должно работать. А почему ты не попросила кого-нибудь из ремонтников, их же полно в «Гелиосе»?..  
Голос за спиной заставил Риза вздрогнуть и захотеть забиться куда-нибудь под стол, слишком внезапно он прозвучал.  
\- Потому что, детка, у механиков «Гелиоса» нет доступа в мою квартиру, а на двери - камера со сканом внешности, и на любого постороннего сработала бы тревога. Спасибо тебе, установил после того, как ты пробрался.  
Энджел скривилась.  
\- Привет, пап. Ты рано.  
Джек кивнул.  
\- Да, родная. Потому что ты притащила постороннего в наш дом, и я захотел выяснить, о чем еще я в своей квартире не знаю.  
Риз, наконец, обернулся, не зная как ему сбежать с наименьшими потерями.  
\- З-дравствуй, Джек. Я не… Она просто попросила меня помочь… - он нахмурился. – А почему сигнализация не распознала меня?  
Джек ухмыльнулся.  
\- Потому что, Риззи, на тебя стоит простое уведомление лично мне. Поднимать из-за тебя шум полноценной сигнализацией было бы глупо.  
\- А, ясно…  
Риз покосился на Энджел и придвинул ей починенный тостер.  
\- Ну, в общем, рад что помог, я, пожалуй, пойду…  
Джек выразительно покивал.  
\- Да, да, детка, тебе пора. Энджел, попрощайся с гостем.  
Девушка кисло помахала рукой. Джек кивнул на дверь.  
\- Пока, Энджел. До свиданья, Джек.  
Риз поспешно выбрался из ставшей слишком напряженной квартиры и уже в лифте задумался, что как-то незаметно для самого себя перешел на просто «Джек», по крайней мере, когда они были одни, ну или, «в кругу семьи», совсем упустив «сэр» и «мистер», и Джек его почему-то не особо спешил поправлять.  
***  
Энджел насуплено смотрела на стул, где только что сидел Риз.  
\- Итак, ты спугнул его.  
Джек нахмурился и включил кофеварку, решив, что раз добрался до дома тогда, когда не ждал, рассчитывая на шоу получше, чем ему продемонстрировали, то можно хотя бы выпить кофе, а уже потом возвращаться в кабинет.  
\- Прости, ангел, ты охотилась? Я не заметил, иначе не стал бы трогать твою добычу.  
Девушка закатила глаза.  
\- Если кто и охотится за этим парнем, то это ты, пап. И, кстати, это видно. Я же просто пыталась завести нового знакомого. Мне не с кем общаться, мне скучно, а он забавный, и его ты пока еще не убил.  
Джек хмыкнул.  
\- Ну, еще не поздно.  
\- Не смей! Мне он понравился, а ты его совсем запугал. С кем мне общаться, если ты никого сюда не пускаешь, а меня не выпускаешь?  
На кухню горделивой походкой вплыл важный белый кошак.  
\- Вот хотя бы с этим шерстяным чучелом!  
Энджел злобно зыркнула на отца.  
\- Он кот! Он не говорит! И не чинит тостеры! И его зовут Снежок!  
Джек плюнул на кофе и отвернулся. Его дико достали семейные скандалы, но, пока не настолько, чтобы пристрелить дочь.  
\- Ну и славно, приволоку тебе этого Риза и посажу на цепь рядом с твоей кроватью, если тебя это развлечет!  
В спину ему донеслось:  
\- Имя кота запомнить не можешь, а вот его – запомнил! Себе приволоки!  
Пару секунд, пока он возвращался в кабинет, Джек действительно обдумывал эту, показавшуюся внезапно привлекательной, идею.  
***  
Риз уже перестал как-то отмечать подобные странные случаи. Перестал считать, сколько проходит дней от одного такого случая к другому. Перестал подсознательно высчитывать статистику и гадать, сколько еще пройдет дней, прежде чем обстоятельства, случайность, работа или что-то еще снова столкнет его с Джеком. Наверное, считал он, надо просто принять это – время от времени он будет сталкиваться с Красавчиком Джеком. Судя по тенденции, еще время от времени эти встречи будут перерастать в секс. А потом, когда-нибудь, Джек его убьет. Потому что Риз ему надоел, раздражает, слишком много знает, зовет «Джеком», видел его дочь… Риз потряс головой, пытаясь вытрясти оттуда всю ту тысячу причин, по которым Джек его может убить.  
\- Эй, с тобой все в порядке?  
Вон поставил перед другом коктейль и похлопал по плечу.  
\- Все в порядке, в полном порядке.  
Иветта, потягивая свой сухой мартини, покосилась на стакан Риза с каким-то сладким коктейльчиком, украшенным трубочками, нарезанными фруктами и шапкой сливок. Риз этот взгляд проигнорировал, тем более, что Вон взял себе что-то зеленое и подозрительно похожее на просто молотую траву, объясняя это тем, что это вроде-как-полезно, упуская тот момент, что и его коктейль был, вообще-то, алкогольным. Вон, видимо, компенсировал. Иветта вздохнула.  
\- Может, у него инсульт? Он уже пять минут сидит с таким выражением лица, словно на него напал нервный тик.  
Риз сцапал свой коктейль.  
\- Со мной все в полнейшем, абсолютнейшем порядке, я же сказал! Просто работа на новом месте сложнее, чем раньше, и я устаю…  
Иветта хмыкнула.  
\- А все же, поделись с друзьями, чем ты таким занимался последнее время, что так вымотался? Личное задание Красавчика Джека? – Иветта вскинула бровь, от чего фраза сразу стала настолько пошлой, что Риз подавился коктейлем.  
\- Н-нет! В смысле да, личное задание, но это программирование, и оно, правда, секретное. Я не могу рассказать.  
Иветта открыла было рот, но ее быстро перебил Вон:  
\- Ладно, бро, не хочешь не рассказывай. Скажи только, все у тебя в порядке?  
Нет, у Риза, определенно ничего не было в порядке. Но он кивнул.  
\- Да. Конечно. Все отлично!  
И полез в меню бара выбрать еще коктейль. Он зверски хотел надраться.  
Домой Риза волок, конечно же, Вон, с которым Риз договорился, что если он дотащит его до дома, нигде не уронив, то там же может и остаться ночевать. Иветта, как самая трезвая, фыркнула и вызвала такси, а квартира Риза была недалеко от бара, так что они решили пройтись. Риз слабо помнил, как оказался у себя, только завалился в кровать, предоставив Вону самому решать, где лечь, и почувствовал, как в бедро неприятно упирается так и не вытащенный из кармана мобильник. Риз выудил телефон и открыл список контактов. Быстро пролистав, наткнулся на искомое «Джек», пьяно хихикнул, покосился на часы, показывавшие уже два часа ночи. В воскресенье. Джек, наверное, спит давно, завтра же выходной… Впрочем, Джек, кажется, вообще никогда не спит, а постоянно работает, Так что, наверное, он до сих пор не спит… Или ложится спать? Риз снова пьяно улыбнулся и набрал сообщение «спокойной ночи», отправил его, и отключился, сжимая телефон в руке, даже раньше, чем экран мигнул сообщением о доставке отправленной смс.


	7. Chapter 7

Телефон мигнул лампочкой и мягко провибрировал по столу, на задней крышке загорелась косая буква «Н», сообщая о новом принятом сообщении.  
Джек устало потер глаза, поднял их от чертежей, которые рассматривал последние пару часов. Новый патент, разработкой которого он занялся лично. Он всегда занимался лично тем, что обещало принести большую прибыль. По краям стола толпились чашки из-под кофе, а горы бумаги грозились перевалить за край и рассыпаться по вычищенному недавно ковру. Джек откопал телефон и щелкнул по иконке сообщения на экране.  
«Спкойной ночии» значилось на экране, подписан контакт был как «детка». Джек усмехнулся сам себе. Определенно, у паренька было какое-то шестое чувство, ответственное за то, чтобы поднимать ему, Джеку, настроение. Конечно, он не собирался отвечать, но хотя бы на секунду отвлечься от бумаг было определенно необходимо. Одно мгновение Джек даже дал себе помечтать о том, о чем сказала ему Энджел. Определенно, приковать Риза к ножке своего стула было весьма соблазнительной идеей. По крайней мере, пока он не надоест. Джек улыбнулся своим мыслям и вернулся к работе  
***  
Утром воскресенья Риз проснулся одетым в своей кровати, чрезвычайно жалеющим о своем вчерашнем желании. На всякий случай он проверил телефон, на предмет звонков бывшим или заказов чего-то дорогого и ненужного на e-bay, но нашел кое-что похуже. Когда он увидел отправленное Джеку смс, он закусил губу и застонал. Какой же идиот, просто клинический. Стоит отключать телефон перед походом в бар, определенно, а лучше – оставлять дома.  
Весь оставшийся день Риз дергался от каждого сигнала смс, но ему приходил только обычный спам. Риз не мог спрогнозировать, как именно Джек отреагирует на его вольность - разозлится? Или наоборот, это его позабавит? Будет раздражен? Потребует удалить свой номер? Джек, в конечном итоге, не сделал ничего из этого. Он, судя по всему, просто проигнорировал Риза, и это казалось наилучшим исходом. Так что в понедельник Риз шел на работу почти полностью спокойным, практически.  
А дальше снова потекли будни, наполненные рутинной работой. Джек, судя по всему, был чем-то очень занят, об этом ходили слухи, сотрудники шептались в курилках и комнатах отдыха, какой-то проект, который Красавчик Джек взял под личный контроль.  
Риз тоже был захвачен общим подъемом, так что работа даже приносила ему удовольствие. Он успел уже и забыть о той глупой смс, спокойно работая. Джек не писал ему ничего нового, Риз, конечно же, глупо даже подумать, не писал ничего Джеку. Так что он был очень удивлен, увидев имя шефа на экране своего телефона. Смс была короткой: «Зайди в мой кабинет». Риз пожал плечами и пошел к лифту, не ожидая ничего плохого. В конце концов, они в последнее время общались достаточно спокойно. Может, Джек просто решил дать ему новое личное задание, может, хотел, чтобы Риз починил его кофеварку или еще что-то. А может… Риз почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам. Он старался не думать об этом, выбросить это из головы, но никак не мог. Особенно вечером, в душе, медленно водя рукой по своему члену, закрывая глаза и представляя на месте своей чужую руку. Риз встряхнулся и попытался собраться. Нет, определенно, Джек просто решил снова загрузить его работой, ничего больше.  
Он понял свою ошибку, еще подходя к кабинету. Секретарь Джека, обычно достаточно приветливый, сидел, напряженно смотря в монитор, и только кивнул на вопрос, на месте ли шеф. От кабинета Джека буквально распространялась темная аура, Риз почти мог видеть черное облако, расползающееся из-под двери. Он передернул плечами, но все же нажал на ручку и открыл дверь, надеясь, что плохое настроение Джека не имеет с ним ничего общего.  
Обычно аккуратный кабинет Джека представлял собой хаос из бумаг, кофейных кружек, надкусанных сэндвичей, скомканных листов, валяющихся на полу. Риз осторожно прошел внутрь, закрывая за собой дверь. Джек сидел за столом, запустив руку в волосы и со злостью рассматривал какой-то документ, который Риз со своего места не видел. Риз помялся у двери, а потом решил напомнить о себе.  
\- Сэр, вы звали меня?  
Джек поднял на него тяжелый взгляд, и Риз понял свою ошибку. Плохое настроение Джека определенно имело к нему непосредственное отношение. На самом деле, оно имело непосредственное отношение ко всем, кто находился в зоне поражения.  
\- Ты облажался, - голос Джека был глухим, недовольным, а еще явно усталым.  
Риз замер, не зная, что стоит отвечать на это заявление. Какое-то время Джек рассматривал его, а потом встал из-за стола и обогнул его, присев на край и складывая руки на груди.  
Риз, все же, решил уточнить, в чем именно его обвиняют.  
\- Что случилось?  
Джек хмыкнул, и этот звук заставил Риза напрячься только сильнее.  
\- Твоя система. В ней – утечка. И через нее утекли детали чертежей нашего нового, невъебически дорогого проекта, - Джек развел руки. – Так что, детка, ты облажался.  
Риз застыл, не представляя, что он должен сказать в ответ.  
***  
Джек внимательно наблюдал за парнем. К настоящему моменту он не спал уже трое суток, пытаясь поймать ошибку в расчетах, настолько мелкую, что ее было невозможно заметить, если ты, конечно, не Джек. И новость о том, что чертежи одной из деталей очень сложной, чрезвычайно передовой и космически дорогой системы безопасности каким-то образом утекли в сеть, совершенно не прибавили Джеку хорошего настроения. Так что он решил вызвать того, кто и разрабатывал систему, которая должна была предотвратить все это дерьмо.  
Риз стоял перед ним явно ошарашенный и испуганный, что заставило Джека почувствовать легкое удовлетворение. Риз открыл рот, потом закрыл, видимо, пытаясь найти себе оправдание, потом глубоко вздохнул, видимо, решаясь.  
\- Я отдал все коды доступа и все выкладки отделу внешней безопасности, как ты мне и сказал. Я не имею к прорыву никакого отношения.  
Джек фыркнул, раздражаясь. Он сам не слишком понимал, зачем вызвал именно Риза, потому что прекрасно помнил, что тот больше не занимается этой частью системы безопасности «Гелиоса», но… В конце концов, Джек не должен был никому объяснять свои действия, это и было самым лучшим в его положении. Поэтому он просто подошел к Ризу и сжал кулак на его волосах, заставляя парня тихо вскрикнуть от боли.  
\- Прорыв был изнутри. Так что ты точно имеешь к этому непосредственное отношение, - Джек размахнулся и коротко ударил Риза по лицу, отчего его голова запрокинулась. – И ты исправишь все это дерьмо, сейчас же. Потому что если это произойдет еще раз, то… окно все еще открыто.  
Джек отшвырнул от себя парня, так что тот почти ударился о дверь. Он поднял на него взгляд, в котором сквозила обида, к ушибленной щеке он прижимал руку.  
\- А теперь катись отсюда, пока я не решил, что убить тебя будет более выгодно.  
Риз ничего не ответил и выскользнул за дверь.  
Джек вернулся за стол и снова посмотрел на чертежи. Из-за утечки ему пришлось перестраивать весь тот кусок, который взаимодействовал с той самой деталью. Джек задумчиво посмотрел на ладонь, которой ударил Риза. Кожа слегка зудела после удара, он сжал руку в кулак и разжал снова. Легкое чувство стыда промелькнуло в его голове, но он отмахнулся от него. Красавчик Джек не привык сомневаться в своих действиях.  
***  
Риз чувствовал, как в уголках глаз собираются злые слезы обиды. Ему действительно было обидно, что Джек обвинил его в том, в чем Риз был совершенно не виноват. Он разработал прекрасную систему. Черт! Да она была почти идеальна! И он совершенно точно знал, что обойти ее без кода доступа было нереально! А значит, в «Гелиосе» завелся крот, который и своровал данные. И Риз совершенно точно, без всяких сомнений, без пререканий был в этом абсолютно не виноват! Он не представлял, как можно сделать систему еще надежней, разве что доступ к данным будет только у одного человека. Но это было невозможно, вся документация хранилась на серверах в электронном виде, если все будет проходить через контроль одного человека, все будет слишком долго, работа просто встанет. Риза озарила внезапная идея – да, он, пожалуй, не мог улучшить систему, по крайней мере, пока, но он мог найти того, кто своровал данные, ведь у него должен был быть уникальный код. Риз мог бы поймать его так же, как поймал Энджел! И тогда Джек простит его. Риз остановился на полпути к своему офису. Почему, собственно, Джек должен его прощать? За что? Риз ни в чем не был виноват, так что и прощать его было не за что. А вот убить или уволить недовольный Джек вполне мог. Риз поежился. Он даже не знал, что именно его пугало больше.  
Когда он дошел до своего кабинета, он увидел на телефоне несколько неотвеченных сообщений и звонков. Риз на долю секунды подумал, что это Джек звонил ему… Что? Извиниться? Дать еще какую-то работу? Риз быстро пролистал список – в основном это был Вон, который напоминал ему, что они собирались сходить пообедать, и что Риз уже почти опоздал на встречу. Риз посмотрел на часы и заторопился из офиса. Ему жизненно необходимо было убраться от Джека как можно дальше. Хотя бы в ближайшее кафе. Хотя бы на полчаса.  
***  
Вон широко открыл рот, увидев друга, а Иветта вообще присвистнула.  
\- Чувак, кто это так тебя?  
Риз не сразу понял, о чем они, удивленно посмотрев на обоих своих друзей. Иветта просто, молча, протянула ему зеркальце из своей сумочки. Риз посмотрел на свое отражение. Под глазом красовался фингал, сине-лиловый, похожий на сливу цветом. Риз дотронулся до него кончиками пальцев и зашипел от боли. Он слабо помнил, что именно Джек делал с ним в кабинете, помнил только жгучую обиду и несправедливые обвинения. Удар как-то выскользнул из его памяти.  
Риз вздохнул, потягивая зеркальце обратно подруге.  
\- Давайте расскажу за обедом, мне нужно подышать свежим воздухом.  
Они втроем дошли до ближайшей кафешки и уместились за угловым столиком. Риз сидел посередине между Иветтой и Воном, будто они боялись, что он сбежит. Даже официантка сочувственно посмотрела на него, когда отдавала меню, и через минуту принесла пакет со льдом, завернутый в полотенце. Риз со вздохом приложил его к глазу.  
\- Ну, теперь расскажешь, что с тобой произошло?  
Иветта оперлась локтями о стол, наклоняясь к Ризу. Он вздохнул и отложил лед, щека уже начала замерзать.  
\- У нас был прорыв в безопасности, кто-то украл важные данные о новом проекте… Ну и, в общем, Джек вызвал меня… Он считает, что раз я работаю в отделе IT-безопасности, видимо, я отвечаю за всю систему, - Риз посмотрел в стол, ему было все еще обидно, а еще он почему-то действительно чувствовал себя слегка виноватым. – Так что теперь мне надо как-то разобраться с этим всем.  
Вон помахал рукой у него перед лицом, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- Это понятно, ничего удивительного. Но мы не о том. Кто поставил тебе такой красивый фонарь?  
Риз вздохнул еще раз, так что имя, которое он произнес, будто вытекло вместе с воздухом из его легких.  
\- Джек…  
Иветта всплеснула руками, Вон чуть не подавился соком, который пил.  
\- Бро, ты знаешь, что это называется насилием на рабочем месте?! Ты должен сообщить об этом!  
Риз издал звук, который был одновременно похож на смешок и на всхлип.  
\- Кому? Полиции? Да они даже заявление от меня не примут! Да и… Лучше я просто найду того придурка, который это сделал.  
Иветта положила руку ему на плечо, слегка сжав пальцы в жесте поддержки.  
\- Ты, конечно, лучше знаешь. Но если что, мы готовы помочь.  
Вон закивал со своего места, допивая сок через трубочку.  
Риз улыбнулся друзьям. По крайней мере, на их помощь он мог рассчитывать.  
\- Но по счету сегодня платишь ты, богатенький мальчик! Я спустила все деньги на новые туфли, так что у меня в кошельке ничего, - Иветта хитро прищурилась.  
Риз фыркнул и вытащил бумажник из кармана.  
\- Запишу это на твой счет, в следующий раз купишь мне коктейль.  
***  
Следующую неделю Риз упорно избегал Джека, стараясь даже в рабочем чате появляться пореже. Он в основном работал, старался найти того, кто пробрался в систему безопасности (что оказалось куда сложнее, чем Риз думал, этот ублюдок использовал какой-то хитрый шифр, так что вычислить его не представлялось возможным), встречался с друзьями и совершенно, абсолютно, совсем-совсем не думал о Джеке.  
Презентация нового продукта прошла с помпой в пятницу, Риз, конечно, приглашен не был, но видел в холле дорого одетых людей, спешивших в конференц-зал. Дальше должны были быть выходные, так что Риз решил, что не будет ничего страшного, если в эту конкретную пятницу он уйдет немного раньше обычного. Он выключил свет в своем офисе, кинул последний взгляд на плакат, который почему-то так и не снял, и отправился домой.  
Когда он уже открывал квартиру, телефон в кармане пискнул, оповещая о сообщении. Риз чертыхнулся, чуть не выронив ключи, думая о том, что мог бы сделать с проклятыми спамерами, если б у него была такая сила. Он зашел в квартиру, бросил ключи на тумбочку у двери и выудил телефон из кармана, готовый увидеть очередную рекламу пиццы или нового такси. На экране телефона высветилось имя контакта – «Джек». Риз замер, вспоминая результат предыдущего общения со своим шефом. Он колебался мгновение, прежде чем прочитать смс.  
«Тебя нет на работе»  
Всего четыре слова на экране, и все, ни смайлика, ни восклицательного знака. Риз не мог понять, злится Джек или нет. Могло быть как угодно.  
Риз сначала хотел ответить, что рабочий день окончен, что он не обязан каждый раз задерживаться, но потом плюнул и решил, что игнорировать Джека в последнее время было весьма успешной тактикой, поэтому просто закрыл сообщение – лучший выход.  
Он кинул телефон на столик перед телевизором и прошел в кухню, разогревать один из готовых обедов. Не к месту вспомнилась фраза Энджел о том, что они с Джеком готовят дома. Риз слабо представлял себе Красавчика Джека с половником и сковородкой. Но сам-то он не умел готовить совсем, так что, может, дело было именно в этом.  
Риз уже вытаскивал свой ужин из микроволновки, когда телефон снова подал признаки жизни. Риз скептически посмотрел в сторону гостиной и решил, что сначала закончит с ужином. Поэтому он не спеша выложил все на тарелку, взял вилку, нож, стакан пива и пошел к телевизору. Он не оттягивал момент, когда надо будет прочитать смс, совсем нет, вовсе. Ну, только если чуть-чуть.  
Риз поставил все на столик, а потом, наконец, взял телефон в руки.  
«Тебя нет во всем здании, я проверил»  
Риз вздохнул, убирая сообщение с экрана движением пальца. Он не собирался отвечать, совершенно точно. Он собирался расслабиться, посмотреть телевизор, съесть свой ужин и пойти спать. И совершенно не собирался думать о Джеке.  
Третья смс пришла, когда Риз уже досматривал какой-то боевик, который шел по кабельному. Телефон снова коротко пикнул. Риз покосился на него, как на злейшего врага. Со вздохом взял его в руки и открыл сообщение.  
«Не игнорируй меня!»  
Риз прикрыл на мгновение глаза, а потом решительно отключил телефон и засунул его между диванными подушками, чтобы даже не вспоминать. По телевизору начинался очередной фильм, а в холодильнике была еще бутылка пива.  
***  
Джек посмотрел на отчет о доставленном сообщении, третьем за вечер. Вокруг него все еще терлись какие-то личности, отмечавшие вместе с ним успешный (без сомнения, как же иначе) запуск проекта. Конечно, никто не осмеливался панибратски хлопать его по плечу или делать что-то другое столь же глупое, но их общество все равно начинало потихоньку раздражать Джека. Это был удачный, хоть и тяжелый день, и встретить сладкого пирожка Риззи после этого тяжелого дня было бы замечательным завершением. Вот только его не было нигде в «Гелиосе», Джек проверил. Его не было ни в его офисе, где он обычно засиживался, ни на этаже, ни в бухгалтерии у его смешного дружка, ни даже в самом небоскребе. Джек почувствовал разочарование. И тогда решил написать смс. Просто потому что мог это сделать. Риз, если он был умным мальчиком, должен был ответить, а лучше сразу же оказаться рядом. Но Риз умным мальчиком не оказался и проигнорировал почти прямой приказ своего начальства. Да, пожалуй, Джек был немного пьян, но это вовсе не влияло на трезвость его мышления, только сделало упрямей немного.  
Второе и третье сообщение Риз тоже проигнорировал, так что Джек решительно отставил бокал и направился к выходу. Его догнал охранник.  
\- Сэр, вы идете домой?  
Джек мотнул головой, даже не замедляя движения.  
\- Нет, у меня еще есть дела.  
Молодой человек в костюме кивнул.  
\- Да, сэр, удачного вечера.  
Джек мысленно поставил галочку. Он любил преданных сотрудников, которые не перечат ему по пустякам.  
Машина, конечно, ждала его в гараже. Узнать домашний адрес детки не составило труда, Джек просто выудил его из личного дела одним движением пальца по экрану. Оказалось, что тот живет совсем недалеко. Джек завел машину и резко стартанул, выезжая за ворота. Ему понадобилось меньше получаса, чтобы добраться от одного из самых последних этажей «Гелиоса» до квартиры Риза на третьем этаже не слишком дорогого дома. Джек вежливо нажал на звонок, подумав, что если снесет дверь пинком, то соседи могут вызвать полицию, а это ему было совершенно не нужно.  
Какое-то время ничего не происходило, так что Джек уже рассчитывал, какую сумму ему надо будет потратить на то, чтобы заткнуть рот соседям, после чего за дверью кто-то завозился, открывая замок. Перед Джеком предстал Риз в футболке с логотипом «Гипериона» и спортивных штанах, явно собиравшийся спать.  
\- Кого в такую поздень… - Риз запнулся на последнем слове, встретившись с Джеком взглядом. – Ээээ…  
Джек ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как кровь вскипает возбуждением. Растрепанный и одетый в дурацкие штаны Риз возбуждал неожиданно сильно.  
\- Я же сказал, детка, не игнорируй меня.  
Риз попытался глупо закрыть дверь, но Джек успел вставить между ней и косяком ногу, а потом просто протолкнул его обратно в квартиру, пользуясь разницей в габаритах, которая играла на него. Риз поднял руки, то ли пытаясь защититься, то ли собираясь ударить.  
\- Какого черта?! Это моя квартира! Я тебя сюда не звал! Проваливай!  
Джек хмыкнул, скидывая с плеч пиджак и кидая его на вешалку у входа.  
\- О, Риззи, ты принадлежишь мне, ты платишь ренту с зарплаты, которую даю тебе я, так что, технически, это моя квартира. Как и ты – мой.  
И Джек, решив не затягивать дальше, потянулся и поцеловал Риза в приоткрытые губы. Риз хрюкнул что-то, вскинул руки, попытавшись оттолкнуть Джека, на что тот только рыкнул и прикусил его за нижнюю губу, сгреб в кулак волосы на его затылке, заставляя перестать дергаться. Но Риз не перестал, извиваясь, скорее отбиваясь, чем действительно отвечая на поцелуй. Джек оторвался от его губ и, прежде чем Риз успел что-то сказать, заставил его наклонить голову в сторону и вцепился зубами ему в шею. Риз вскрикнул, сжал кулаки на его рубашке, а потом застонал, уже расслабляясь. Джек ухмыльнулся и провел языком по укусу, ощущая, как детка в его руках вздрагивает. Джек снова вернулся к его губам, посасывая и кусая, заставляя Риза вздрагивать и постанывать в поцелуй, запустил руки ему под футболку, царапая ногтями кожу на ребрах.  
До дивана было всего несколько шагов, так что они почти упали на него, так и не расцепившись. Джек с удивлением для себя понял, что скучал. Ему не хватало этого ненавязчивого и приятного внимания со стороны Риза, к которому он потихоньку привык. Тем более, как можно было удержаться, когда паренек буквально плавился в его руках, перетекая как воск.  
Джек быстро вытряхнул его из нелепых тряпок, мимоходом отмечая трусы в веселую черно-желтую корпоративную раскраску. Потом наклонился и укусил его за лопатку, вызвав новый полу-стон полу-крик. Риз выгнулся, буквально подставляя спину под новые укусы и поцелуи. Джек наклонился ниже и прошептал:  
\- Смазка есть, иначе мне придется быть более грубым, чем я хотел бы.  
У Риза покраснели кончики ушей. Лицо, вероятно, тоже полыхало, но этого Джек не видел. Парень высвободил руку и указал на небольшой ящик под журнальным столиком. Джек хмыкнул и запустил туда руку, нашаривая небольшой тюбик. Смазка холодила пальцы, приятно контрастируя с обжигающим жаром внутри Риза. Свободной рукой Джек быстро расстегнул пояс брюк и освободил себя от них и от белья одновременно. Риз попытался повернуться, привлеченный звуком, но Джек слегка надавил ему на шею сзади, не давая испортить прекрасный вид. Очаровательная задница, перетекавшая в стройную спину – именно то, что ему было сейчас нужно.  
Риз застонал, когда Джек добавил второй палец, а потом почти вскрикнул, когда почувствовал проникновение в свое тело. Он попытался уползти, но Джек слегка дернул его за волосы, возвращая обратно. Второй рукой он сдавил бок Риза так, что точно знал, что после этого останутся синяки. Медленно, по сантиметру, он вошел внутрь и замер на мгновение, заново привыкая к тесноте и жару. А потом начал двигаться, заставляя Риза стонать и извиваться под ним. В какой-то момент Джек наклонился и вгрызся в его загривок зубами, заставляя вскрикнуть сильнее. Он завел руку под Риза, сжав в кулаке его член. Тому хватило всего пары движений, чтобы кончить, сжимаясь вокруг Джека, заставляя его взрыкнуть от удовольствия и задвигаться быстрее, в конечном итоге кончая вслед за ним.  
Они оба упали на диван. Риз загнанно дышал, Джек полулежал на нем, так и не выпутав руку из его волос. Джек подумал о том, что, в конечном итоге, это была совсем неплохая идея, написать Ризу смс. По крайней мере, он точно был доволен результатом.


	8. Chapter 8

Риз же пытался отдышаться, или, хотя бы, просто вздохнуть. Джек весил больше, был обжигающе горячим, и Риз, по венам которого все еще разливалось острое, болезненное наслаждение, протестующее застонал, пытаясь выползти из-под прижавшего его тяжелого Джека. Тот недовольно сжал руку в его волосах, и Риз затих, пережидая минуту, пытаясь не задохнуться под ним, пока Джек все же не выпустил его, и не отстранился. Риз застонал, почувствовав, как чужой член покидает его тело, и выругался про себя, сообразив, что презервативами Джек не озаботился. Джек перевернулся, прижимая Риза к себе сбоку одной рукой.  
\- Детка, не дергайся, у меня был тяжелый день, дай мне пару спокойных минут.  
Риз снова замер, не зная, как реагировать и пролежал так, и правда, пару минут, чувствуя, как начинают ныть постепенно затекающие в неудобной позе мышцы. И удивленно вскинул голову, сообразив, что «пара минут» растянулась на десять, а дыхание Джека не только давно успокоилось, но и переросло в глубокое, размеренное дыхание спящего человека. Риз в полутьме попытался разглядеть лицо своего босса и пришел к выводу, что спокойным и расслабленным Джек во сне совершенно не выглядит. Джек выглядел точно так же, как и всегда – напряженным, слегка безумным, и Риз готов был поклясться, что Джек ухмыляется своей жутковатой ухмылкой даже во сне. Риз приподнялся на локтях и почти протянул руку к чужому лицу, чтобы коснуться уродливого шрама, оставившего Джека далеко не «красавчиком», лишившего его глаза и почти лишившего одной брови. Риз вдруг подумал, что, наверное, есть очень-очень мало людей, которые могли так долго и безнаказанно рассматривать лицо Красавчика Джека. Впрочем, Джек о таком пристальном внимании не знал. Если бы Риза спросили, спросил тот же Джек, Риз никогда бы не назвал Джека красивым. Но и пугать или вызывать отвращение шрам уже перестал. Риз подумал, что, наверное, это и есть что-то вроде «принимать таким, какой есть» - он принимал Джека с его шрамом, с несправедливым причинением боли, с этим внезапным сексом, в котором, если говорить честно, было достаточно мало добровольного согласия самого Риза… Риз встряхнулся и осторожно выполз из-под руки Джека. В конце концов, сколько тот не спал? Риз попытался выбрать приемлемый вариант из «попробовать выставить из квартиры Красавчика Джека» и «попробовать перетащить Красавчика Джека на кровать». Оба варианта были на взгляд Риза невыполнимы, поэтому он просто принес плед и укрыл им спящего Джека.  
Уже в душе, жмурясь под теплой водой, Риз пытался сообразить, что именно не так с его жизнью. Если посмотреть на все с точки зрения, ну, к примеру, Вона, все выглядело просто адом, насилием обычным, насилием сексуальным, к тому же домогательством на рабочем месте… Но вот если посмотреть немного под другим углом… Все вышеперечисленное никуда не девалось, просто к нему добавлялась действительно интересная и сложная работа, действительно высокая зарплата, уважаемое место, крышесносное повышение… И близость к Джеку. Да, Джек был… сложным. Мог ударить. Мог наорать. Мог убить. Но Риза он все равно завораживал, и он гордился тем, что мало кто мог похвастаться, что был в квартире Джека, знаком с дочерью Джека, что… Что у кого-то на диване спит усталый Красавчик Джек! Жаль, это не та новость, которой следует делиться на фейсбуке, был бы фурор. И к тому же… Риз сунул в рот зубную щетку, уже вытирая начинающие завиваться на концах волосы. К тому же секс (когда Джек не избивал его) был действительно хорош. Пусть и оставлял после себя кучу следов на бледной коже, но и удовлетворение, от которого, как и от теплой воды, клонило в сон, никуда не делось.  
Почистив зубы и выключив свет, Риз прокрался в спальню и, наконец, зарылся под одеяло, стараясь не думать, в каком настроении с утра проснется Красавчик Джек, и проснется ли вообще после этого Риз.  
***  
Риз наутро проснулся. Проснулся от запаха кофе, тянувшегося с кухни, и, пытаясь распутать пальцами волосы, заглянул на манящий аромат. И застыл в дверях, совсем не ожидая увидеть Красавчика Джека утром на своей кухне, с чашкой (любимой чашкой Риза, кстати! С корпоративным значком!) кофе и телефоном в руках. Еще больше шокировала вторая чашка, оставленная на столе. Риз уставился на Джека.  
\- Ты еще тут?..  
В понимании Риза, Джек, если и проснулся бы первым (а что так и будет, Риз как-то не сомневался), в лучшем случае захлопнул за собой дверь и исчез. Но никак не стал бы варить (растворять? Нормальный кофе у Риза в квартире не водился) утром кофе. Джек, не отрываясь от телефона, тем не менее, ответил:  
\- Детка, тебе не кажется, что это невежливо? Или ты выставляешь меня? Вчера эта попытка провалилась, не повторяй ошибок… - Джек поднял, наконец, на Риза взгляд и нахмурился. Ризу внезапно стало неловко – и за домашние штаны, и за затрепанную футболку, и за торчащие во все стороны после сна волосы. Он судорожно попытался пригладить прическу, но Джек на его жест не обратил никакого внимания, положив телефон на стол и ухватив Риз за подбородок, отчего тот сразу напрягся.  
\- Риззи, кто это тебя так?  
Риз сначала непонимающе моргнул, а потом в карих глаза появилась нешуточная обида. Он мотнул головой, высвобождая лицо.  
\- Ты.  
Джек нахмурился еще сильнее, изучая уже пожелтевший, но все еще явственный синяк на симпатичном лице. Он прекрасно помнил, откуда взялись багровые, синие и желтые следы на шее Риза, но совсем не мог вспомнить, когда появился след на лице. Вчера в квартире было темно, да и смотрел Джек в основном не в лицо парню, так что не заметил. Теперь же Риз обиженно смотрел на него, и Джек спросил:  
\- Когда и где ты успел так налажать, детка, что я тебя стукнул?  
Риз отвернулся к столу и взял вторую чашку, чтобы занять руки. Ему было обидно, действительно обидно, что Джек может ударить его ни за что, и даже не вспомнить об этом. Риз и до этого подозревал, что в жизни Джека он где-то на уровне удобного карандаша, но подобное пренебрежение все равно… Задевало. Уничтожало какую-то магию, оставшуюся после того, как Джек заснул с ним рядом.  
\- Я ни в чем не был виноват. Был прорыв безопасности, у тебя украли какие-то важные чертежи, как я понял, и слили в сеть… - Риз вскинул на Джека глаза. – Но это не был МОЙ косяк! И я не смог вычислить вора – это кто-то из наших, но он неуловим, кража на физическом уровне – данные просто забрали! Это не моя вина, а косяк службы внутренней безопасности! Можешь требовать сколько угодно найти виноватого, я не могу это сделать.  
Риз замолчал и уткнулся в чашку с кофе, пытаясь сообразить, настолько ли Джек «многогранная и сложная личность», чтобы, трахнув его и сделав утром кофе, сейчас убить. Выходило, что да, такое вполне возможно. Джек хмыкнул, и вдруг, протянув руку, потрепал Риза по волосам.  
\- Забей, детка, я все время забываю, какие идиоты меня окружают. Не всем же быть гениями, ну не можешь ты вычислить, кто у меня ворует – и ладно, найду того, кто сможет. А ты – просто делай дальше свою работу… И, черт тебя дери, отвечай мне на сообщения не только в рабочем чате!  
Риз удивленно приподнял брови, пытаясь переварить такое своеобразное «примирение» с Джеком и то, что его больше не обвиняют в том, в чем он физически не мог быть виноват, и Джек, воспользовавшись этим, потянулся и коротко поцеловал-укусил мягкие губы. После чего махнул Ризу рукой и направился к двери.  
\- На этом – пока, детка. Было классно, как-нибудь повторим, можешь меня не провожать. До понедельника, отдыхай!  
Риз так и остался стоять с чашкой кофе посреди своей кухни, пока в коридоре не захлопнулась дверь.  
***  
Риз не ожидал, что Джек свою угрозу выполнит, но, тем не менее – крота искали, и это был непреложный факт. Служба безопасности трясла всех без разбора, и весь «Гелиос» ходил напряженный. Джек был «Гиперионом», поэтому, когда Джек был не в настроении, это чувствовали все, вплоть до последнего уборщика. Риз же во время бесконечных проверок только радовался тому, что он, по крайней мере сейчас, на расстоянии достаточно безопасном от Джека. В остальном – все та же рутина. Болтовня с Иветтой, болтовня с некоторыми новыми коллегами, игры в приставку по выходным с Воном, ланчи с Иветтой и Воном… Правда к этому, к удивлению Риза, добавилась еще и Энджел, которая, сетуя на то, что у техников нет нужного уровня допуска, таскала Риза на мелкий ремонт в их с Джеком квартиру. Джек, правда, больше не появлялся, хотя Риз, каждый раз переступая порог, этого подсознательно ждал. А еще пару раз Энджел заскакивала в кабинет Риза просто поболтать или обсудить какую-нибудь новую игру. И как-то так за обсуждением новой игры Риз и познакомил ее с Воном, который прошел по сюжету гораздо дальше и мог помочь Энджел лучше… Внезапно Риз осознал, что считает Энджел… ну, кем-то вроде друга, и испытал жуткий прилив неловкости, когда подумал, что Энджел может узнать, что происходило между ним и ее отцом. Это было бы, по меньшей мере, странно. Впрочем, синяки с шеи сошли, искусанная спина перестала болеть, и Риз старался не задумываться о Джеке в каком-то плане, помимо рабочего.  
Получалось плохо.  
Риз как раз ковырялся в одной из баз данных, его попросили посмотреть один спорный момент, и как разработчика дать консультацию по доделке и улучшениям (всегда есть куда улучшить по мелочам, для этого и существуют целые отделы), когда в его кабинет впорхнула на высоких каблуках Иветта.  
\- Привет, ты занят?  
Риз оторвался от монитора и потер глаза.  
\- Нет, не то, что бы… А что у тебя?  
Иветта примостилась на стол и улыбнулась Ризу.  
\- У меня два приглашения на отпадный концерт! И поскольку ты вроде-как-мой-лучший друг, я решила пригласить тебя.  
Она помахала перед лицом Риза яркими бумажками, и он удивленно поднял брови.  
\- А Вон? Я помню, он на этот концерт хотел сходить…  
Иветта нахмурилась.  
\- Ты отказываешься? У меня их только два, так что решай, конечно, сам…  
На мобильнике Риза внезапно заиграл имперский марш из «Звездных войн», и он, вздрогнув, схватил трубку.  
\- Извини! – Риз принял звонок и поднес телефон к уху. – Да?  
\- Детка, дуй ко мне в кабинет, живо, я тебя жду!  
Звонок оборвался и Риз, не выключая компьютер, потому что рассчитывал скоро вернуться, поднялся с кресла.  
\- Извини, это по работе… Я должен бежать… Знаешь что, позови лучше Вона, хорошо? Боюсь, я не смогу!  
Иветта осталась сидеть на столе, недовольно хмуря брови, когда Риз уже выходил.  
\- Я придержу их денек, на случай если передумаешь!  
***  
Риз махнул рукой секретарю и, постучав, проскользнул в кабинет Джека.  
\- Джек, ты звал?  
Джек, вопреки привычному, не сидел за столом, а поднялся с одного из кресел.  
\- Естественно. Я же сказал.  
Риз выжидающе посмотрел на босса, и решил уточнить.  
\- Так чем я могу помочь?..  
Джек хмыкнул и, нарушая все не писаные нормы по соблюдению личного пространства, подошел и положил руку на плечо Риза, приблизив к нему лицо. Риз попытался смотреть Джеку исключительно в глаза, так как собственные напряженные нервы говорили ему, что Джек в каком-то странном, возможно опасном, настроении.  
\- Просто хотел поговорить с тобой о верности, малыш. Я имею в виду – ты ходишь ко мне домой, знаешь мою систему безопасности, общаешься с моей дочерью… И я хочу быть уверенным, что ты не предашь меня.  
Джек придвинулся еще ближе, и Риз инстинктивно отступил, уперевшись спиной в закрытую дверь.  
\- Джек?..  
Джек наклонился совсем близко, и Риз почувствовал его дыхание на своей коже.  
\- Я же могу доверять тебе, Риззи?  
Джек Риза завораживал, и Риз признавал это перед самим собой. Джек был его кумиром, и, может быть, МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ, Риз был слегка, совсем чуть-чуть влюблен в Красавчика Джека. Что-то вроде молоденьких девочек, влюбленных в Криса Хэмсворта. Как-то так. Совершенно безнадежно, страстно, и по-своему невинно. С той лишь разницей, что Риз с Джеком время от времени трахался, о чем, черт возьми, молоденькие девочки могли только мечтать! И Риз, черт возьми, не хотел упускать ни одного шанса, из тех, что ему могли представиться пока он может находиться рядом с Джеком… что бы по этому поводу ни думал Вон. Поэтому Риз уверенно кивнул.  
\- Конечно, Джек. Я не предам тебя.  
Джек ухмыльнулся и стоило ему положить руку на его затылок, как Риз сам подался вперед, закрывая глаза и приоткрывая рот. Джек одобрительно рыкнул на подобную понятливость, прикусывая губы Риза, целуя его глубоко, агрессивно, сжимая в кулаке чужие волосы. Риз, забывшись, вцепился в его плечи, сминая дорогую ткань, задыхаясь, прижимаясь к Джеку бедрами, и поскуливая, когда Джек обновлял метки у него на шее обжигающими, болезненными, но посылающими по всему телу волну мурашек, укусами. Риз не сразу сообразил, чего хочет Джек, когда тот надавил ему на плечи, заставив опуститься на колени. И только когда перед лицом замаячил чужой пах, Риз уперся руками в бедра Джека, вскинув голову.  
\- Джек, я… Я…  
Джек нахмурился, положив руку Ризу на волосы и пока еще ласково поглаживая.  
\- Что такое, детка, откажешь мне? Мне?  
Риз сглотнул. Ну, то есть, конечно, секс у них был, не один раз, горячий, почти-добровольный-секс. Болезненный, но сладкий. Но, надо сказать, что его гомосексуальный опыт Джеком, в общем-то, и ограничивался. Ну, еще одной пьяной взаимной дрочкой с кем-то, кого он не помнил наутро, (боже, боже, до сих пор Риз надеялся, что это был не Вон), когда-то еще во время учебы. И Риз тормозил, смотря на пряжку ремня Джека, потому что где-то тут стоял какой-то внутренний барьер, который переступить оказалось неожиданно сложно. Риз постарался не задумываться, зачем он вообще сейчас, в данную секунду, ломает самого себя ради того, чтобы доставить минутное удовольствие Джеку, если задумываться над этим, то можно было с головой утонуть в глубочайшей депрессии от осознания, насколько, черт возьми, он жалок. А Риз ненавидел депрессии. Поэтому он помотал головой.  
\- Нет, я… Я… Я просто…  
Джек рыкнул, и пальцы в волосах Риза сжались сильнее, причиняя боль.  
\- Детка, не тупи, ты раздражаешь. Что такое?!  
Риз сглотнул.  
\- Я никогда не делал этого раньше!  
Джек расслабил пальцы в чужих волосах и удивленно фыркнул.  
\- Правда что ли?  
Риз в ответ покраснел и опустил голову, пряча глаза. Джека эта реакция позабавила еще сильнее.  
\- Нет, погоди, Риззи, а ты вообще?  
Риз возмущено сверкнул снизу вверх глазами.  
\- Я – вообще. Просто не… Не с парнями.  
Джек рассмеялся, а потом так же резко оборвал смех, скользнув пальцами по лицу Риза, погладив скулы.  
\- Ничего, детка, у тебя все получится. Ты же старательный. Ну!  
И Риз потянулся к чужому ремню, расстегивая. Вообще-то он в первый раз, ну, нормально увидел член Джека, он не особо-то смотрел на него, будучи вдавленным лицом в лучшем случае в диванную подушку. Он вообще видел чужой член на таком расстоянии от своего лица впервые. Если задуматься, у него до Джека была весьма неплохая жизнь! Риз попытался вспомнить, как это делали для него, и неуверенно открыл рот, впрочем, Джек, как и всегда, не особо оставил ему выбор, сжав волосы в кулаке и толкнувшись вперед. Риз мгновенно подавился, отпрянул, закашлявшись, в уголках глаз выступили слезы, и Джек растерянно отпустил его волосы.  
\- И правда, никогда?  
Риз мотнул головой и теперь, без Джека, попытался сделать все сам. Он чувствовал странный вкус на языке и старался не сосредотачиваться на нем, а сконцентрировать внимание на чем-то другом – на бедрах Джека под руками, на его пальцы, вернувшиеся в волосы, но не причиняющие боль, а просто слегка поглаживающие голову, на том, чтобы не закашляться снова, и черт, черт, черт, не задумываться над тем, что он, мать твою, стоит на коленях с членом Красавчика Джека во рту. Сразу после того, как эта мысль предательски проскользнула в мозг, Риза словно облило волной жаркого, возбуждающего стыда, и он застонал, отчего Джек вздрогнул и снова толкнулся ему в рот.  
Если не задумываться, то это было не так уж сложно, но не задумываться было решительно невозможно, и Риз слишком живо представлял себя со стороны, с растянутыми губами, с все равно, черт, текущими по лицу слезами, и это было стыдно, и это заводило, как и низкие стоны Джека, как его рука в волосах, заставляя действительно стараться, облизывать, позволять скользнуть в горло так глубоко, как было возможно, обрисовывать языком узор вен… Риз потерялся в этом ощущении, потянулся к собственному члену, сжав его через штаны, и крупно вздрогнул, услышав голос Джека:  
\- Давай, детка, не стесняйся, ковер мне чистят регулярно!  
Риз застонал, но решил, что терять уже нечего, рванув собственный ремень и чуть не оторвав язычок молнии. Когда Риз коснулся себя, и снова застонал, Джек перехватил инициативу, рукой направляя Риза, задавая нужный ему темп, и Риз отпустил себя, потерялся в этом ритме, позволил всему из «отсосал Красавчику Джеку» перерасти в «Красавчик Джек выебал меня в рот», но было уже плевать, и Риз не отстранился, да и подозревал, что ему бы не дали этого сделать, когда сперма Джека наполнила его рот, но подавился ею, закашлялся, когда Джек его выпустил, и, сглотнув, кончил сам, тяжело привалившись испачканным лицом к бедрам Джека. В конце концов, какая уже разница, а даже сидеть на коленях ровно он был не в состоянии.  
Джек дал ему минуту отдышаться и отступил назад, лишая опоры, и вынуждая выпрямиться.  
\- Детка, это был самый неловкий отсос в моей жизни! – и рассмеялся, глядя на Риза. – Но расслабься, для того, кто не делал это ни разу, было вполне сносно. Ну… Старательно, по крайней мере. И прежде чем спускаться на лифте, загляни в туалет и умойся, да вообще, приведи себя в порядок.  
Джек повернулся к нему спиной, поправляя одежду, и Риз, покраснев, тоже застегнул штаны. Он пытался придумать, как проскользнуть мимо секретаря так, чтобы это не было ну уж совсем неловко, когда в него полетела упаковка влажных салфеток:  
\- А впрочем, хотя бы немного постарайся привести свою очаровательную мордочку в порядок прямо сейчас.  
Весь остаток дня Риз не мог отделаться от вкуса Джека на языке, хоть и пил литрами кофе, и не мог дождаться, когда, наконец, вернется домой и сунет испачканное белье в стирку. И искренне надеялся, что лужица спермы на дорогущем ковре доставляла Джеку хотя бы сотую часть всего этого дискомфорта.  
А дальше потянулись привычные дни спокойной работы и адекватной жизни – или полного игнора со стороны Джека, это как посмотреть.  
***  
Смс от Джека догнала его во время обеда. Звякнул сигнал, и Риз обнаружил только два слова на экране. «Ко мне». Извинившись перед Воном (Иветта не присоединилась к ним, сказала – много работы), Риз помчался обратно в здание, и, понимая, что уже и так по меркам Джека задержался непозволительно долго, только кивнул секретарю и охраннику, влетев в кабинет.  
\- Джек, ты звал?..  
Джек обернулся, и Риз задохнулся, сразу почуяв волну ярости, исходящую от Джека. Джек был в бешенстве, и Риз отступил на шаг, все еще надеясь, что каким-то чудом его этой волной не зацепит.  
\- Пришел, значит. Решил, что ты самый умный? Решил, что сможешь меня кинуть?!  
И Джек идет к Ризу через весь кабинет, а Риз зачарованно смотрит на него. Для Риза время словно сдвигается, становится медленнее, растягивается, он чувствует опасность, но пока не может понять, что ему следует делать.  
Риз все еще непонимающе смотрит на Джека, он действительно не понимает, чем мог его так разозлить, перебирает в уме различные варианты, где мог так облажаться, пытаясь прикинуть, может ли Джек быть просто в бешенстве и сорваться на Риза… Ну, просто так. Это же Джек. Он может. Поэтому Риз и не сопротивляется, когда Джек сгребает в руку его рубашку и резко дергает на себя – Риз боится сопротивляться, боится разозлить Джека еще больше, поэтому только закрывает глаз, увидев, как Джек резко замахивается второй рукой. Удар по лицу – и это действительно больно, и Риз вскрикивает, отшатнувшись, но чужая рука не отпускает его, бьет еще раз, и Риз почти готов снова услышать хруст разбитого носа, но приходит только боль. И Риз, пошатнувшись, падает на колени, когда его почти брезгливо отпускают. Риз не знает, что с лицом, ему только очень, очень больно, и он прижимает руки к лицу, видимо, лопнула кожа на брови, или еще какая-то ранка, из тех, что обильно кровоточит, потому что Риз ахает, увидев кровь на пальцах. Кровь заливает ему лицо, пачкает волосы, капает на рубашку, и он пытается протереть от нее глаза, только больше размазывая красный цвет неряшливыми разводами по лицу, пытается протереть глаза, чтобы взглянуть на Джека, понять, в чем же все-таки его вина. Но когда Риз поднимает глаза, Джек, поймав его взгляд, резко бьет его ногой в живот, и Риз падает на пол.  
Риз сжимается в скулящий комок, пытаясь прикрыть одновременно голову и живот от резких ударов, Джек пинает его по ребрам, попадает по рукам, по пальцам, и Риз хрипит, пытаясь спрятаться от боли и все еще не понимая – за что? Риз думает, что это вот-вот прекратится, Риз сравнивает это с тем, первым разом, когда тоже было страшно и больно, и надеется, что нужно просто потерпеть, а потом, в лучшем случае – уползти к себе домой, в худшем же – очнуться в больнице. Но после очередного удара, Риз понимает, чувствует разницу, и если до этого он не верил, не мог поверить, что Джек собирается убить его, то теперь он верит, боль словно переливается через какой-то невидимый край, ее становится слишком много, и это совсем непохоже на наказание или простой срыв злости, и Риз понимает, что сейчас умрет – на полу, скуля от боли, у ног Красавчика Джека. Паника захлестывает его с головой, и он перестает принимать побои, инстинкт, который есть у каждого разумного человека кричит ему «бей или беги!», и Риз понимает, что не сможет победить Джека, и выбирает бегство, отползая к двери, плохо соображая, что сбежать не получится. Риз просто очень, очень, очень хочет жить, и Риз надеется сбежать от Джека раньше, чем тот убьет его.  
Чужая рука грубо вздергивает его с пола за волосы, заставив заорать от резкой боли во всем теле, но Риз почти сразу замолкает, задыхается, получив еще один удар по ребрам, он паникует, дергается, пытается остановить Джека, но Джек вцепляется рукой ему в горло, и Риз чуствует, что слабеет от нехватки воздуха, он хрипит, пытаясь разжать чужие пальцы, царапая чужую кожу до крови, предпринимает отчаянную попытку добраться до страшного, изуродованного лица. Риз думает, что, может быть, сможет вырвать Джеку второй глаз, и тогда Джек отпустит его, если дотянуться, если успеть… Риз, конечно же, не дотягивается, у него уже покрасневшее лицо, в глазах полопались сосуды, и взгляд осоловелый, предобморочный, агонизирующий. Риз вяло, слишком слабо скребет ногтями по рубашке на груди Джека, все еще пытаясь сопротивляться, когда Джек вздрагивает от резкого в тишине, наполненной только хрипом и злым дыханием самого Джека, крика:  
\- Что ты делаешь?! Отпусти его!


	9. Chapter 9

Пелена ярости перед глазами Джека не то, чтобы рассеивается, скорее, истончается, становится чуть менее плотной, когда Энджел повисает у него на руке.  
\- Папа! Прекрати! Ты же убьешь его!  
Джек старается, насколько может, мягко стряхнуть дочь с себя, потому что в крови все еще клокочет злость, требуя выхода. В этот самый момент он ненавидит Риза. Ненавидит за предательство, но еще больше – за вранье. И вполне готов убить его сейчас, а с последствиями разбираться потом.  
\- Этого я и хочу.. – Джек чувствует, как чужие ногти скребут по его запястью в отчаянной попытке освободиться.  
\- Да что случилось-то?! Что он такого сделал?!  
Энджел все же удается обратить на себя все внимание Джека, отчего он выпускает горло Риза из хватки. Тот падает на колени, и только отчаянно вцепившаяся в него дочь не дает Джеку пнуть парня в живот еще раз.  
\- Этот мелкий пиздюк, дорогая, продал нас с тобой. Когда я пришел вчера домой, в нашу с тобой супер-защищенную квартиру, меня там уже ждали, - Джек потирает тонкий порез от ножа на тыльной стороне ладони. – Конечно, я устранил проблему, но потом проверил, откуда могли утечь данные. Это заняло у меня какое-то время, но я выяснил, кто же крыса.  
Джек с ненавистью смотрит на Риза, отчего тот сжимается еще сильнее. Он не оправдывается, и Джек рад, потому что он очень зол, он просто охуенно зол, и не хочет, чтобы у Риза был хотя бы один шанс.  
\- Кто-то поигрался с настройками безопасности. С его логина. Так что то, что ты вчера уехала загород, спасло твою жизнь и мои нервы.  
Джек на мгновение закрывает глаза, вспоминая темную фигуру в коридоре, и свое облегчение, когда он вспомнил, что Энджел нет дома. И не будет еще целую ночь, так что его служба безопасности успеет все убрать до ее прихода.  
Энджел шокировано и неверяще смотрит на Риза, который, кажется, выпал из реальности. Он только покачивается, прижимая к груди руки, его взгляд пустой и бессмысленный.  
\- Нет, этого не может быть. Я не верю… - Энджел делает шаг в сторону парня, но Джек грубо хватает ее за запястье и дергает на себя.  
\- А придется поверить, - он привычным жестом поворачивает на пальце правой руки кольцо, как всегда, когда ему нужно сконцентрироваться. – И я совершенно точно хочу его сейчас убить.  
Энджел снова повисает у него на руке, не давая сделать шаг вперед.  
\- Риз, уходи! Быстрее! Давай!  
И в парне будто просыпаются какие-то древние инстинкты, потому что его просто срывает с места, он вскакивает, пошатнувшись лишь раз, и выбегает за дверь.  
***  
Риз не помнил, что было дальше, после того, как он вывалился из кабинета Джека. Просто он как-то оказался вдруг на руках у Вона, который смотрел на него с ужасом и все пытался спросить, что произошло. Но поврежденное горло плохо справлялось с тем, чтобы проталкивать звуки наружу, так что Риз мог только отчаянно замотать головой, когда Вон предложил вызвать полицию.  
Также Риз не помнил, как оказался в квартире друга. Очнулся он только в ванной, куда Вон его практически впихнул, перед тем еще и успев раздеть. Реальность все никак не хотела вставать на место. Риз только помнил, что в какой-то момент боль, яркая и обжигающая, прекратилась, а потом голос, который показался ему ангельским, крикнул ему «беги», и он побежал.  
Все тело болело, будто его переехал грузовик. Было одновременно много хуже, чем в прошлый раз, и, вместе с тем, немного лучше. По крайней мере, повреждения были внешние, а значит, срочная госпитализация ему не требовалась. А это, как ни крути, было плюсом, потому что в больницу Риз не хотел. Если честно, он вообще хотел забиться в какое-нибудь темное и теплое место и не вылезать оттуда никогда.  
Вода окрасилась в розовый, когда Риз, наконец, немного пришел в себя и смог вымыть кровь с лица и из волос. Пару раз заглядывал Вон, но увидев, что друг все еще не плавает в ванной лицом вниз, тихо закрывал дверь. В последний раз он принес чистые полотенца, антисептик и пластырь.  
\- Тебе нужно помочь? – голос друга был необычно тихим и каким-то напуганным.  
Риз покачал головой. Он сильно сомневался, что ему что-то может сейчас помочь. Разве что – отмотать время назад и не связываться с Джеком, желательно – вообще. На какое-то краткое мгновение Риз действительно пожелал никогда не получать грант на учебу, никогда не поступать на работу в «Гиперион», никогда не встречаться с Джеком. Он закрыл глаза, почувствовав, что дрожит в теплой воде. Риз чувствовал себя разбитым, сломанным, перемолотым. Будто столкнулся с ураганом. И, вместе с тем, его накрыло какое-то отупение, ощущение бреда. Он действительно плохо помнил, что происходило в кабинете Джека. Помнил, что его в чем-то обвиняли, но никак не мог понять, в чем. Картинка не складывалась. Риз абсолютно точно знал, что ничего не делал. Но, видимо, Джек знал что-то другое.  
Из ванны он вылез с большим трудом. Тело плохо слушалось. Смотреть на себя в зеркало не хотелось, но нужно было обработать и заклеить рану. Когда на него из отражающей поверхности посмотрел незнакомец, Риз понял, почему так болело лицо. Оно было сплошным синяком. Нос не был сломан, но все равно опух и посинел, глаза были настолько красные, будто он до этого неделю пил. Он сам себе напоминал кусок отбитого мяса, красного, распухшего и очень несчастного.  
Почему-то именно когда Риз увидел себя в зеркале, его, наконец, прорвало. Слезы потекли сплошным, неостановимым потоком, капая с подбородка прямо в раковину. Он просто не мог остановиться, тихо всхлипывая и жалея себя. Риз плакал, пока слезы просто не закончились, а голова не стала пустой, как воздушный шар. После этого он умылся, насколько смог, и обработал рану, которая оказалась совсем небольшой, пересекающей бровь.  
Когда он, наконец, вышел из ванной, замотанный в огромное полотенце, Вон с кем-то говорил по телефону. Но стоило Ризу доковылять до гостиной, он сразу же попрощался и повесил трубку.  
\- Я взял отгул на остаток дня. Бро, ты как? Ты просто кошмарно выглядишь. И если ты не хочешь ехать в больницу, то я все равно просто обязан вызвать полицию. Это просто ни в какие рамки, даже если это сделал он… - Вон резко закрыл рот, понимая, что сказал лишнее.  
\- Кто тебе сказал? – Риз сам поморщился от своего голоса, слишком хриплого и тихого.  
Вон вздохнул и пожал плечами.  
\- Энджел мне позвонила.  
Риз удивленно посмотрел на него из своего полотенцевого кокона. Удивление тоже было как через вату, но это была хоть какая-то эмоция, и Риз ей искренне порадовался.  
Вон стушевался, отвел глаза, потом потеребил в руках мобильник.  
\- Ну, мы вроде как общаемся… - он с вызовом посмотрел на Риза. – Ты же нас и познакомил, знаешь ли. И это она написала мне, чтобы я тебя подхватил сегодня, так что можешь потом сказать ей спасибо.  
Риз заторможено кивнул. Видимо, тот, кто оттащил его от Джека – была Энджел. Ему действительно стоило поблагодарить ее, потому что он чувствовал, что еще мгновение, и он точно потеряет сознание, а за ним и жизнь.  
\- Она, кстати, сказала, что вроде как успокоила твоего ненормального шефа и уговорила его не добивать тебя прямо сегодня, - Вон вздохнул. – Расскажешь, что произошло?  
Риз снова посмотрел на друга, медленно повернув голову.  
\- Я не знаю, - и его голос самому себе показался снова таким жалким, что он не смог удержаться – слезы снова полились из глаз.  
Риз свернулся как можно плотнее, лелея свои раны и жалость к самому себе. Он ведь действительно испугался, действительно поверил, что Джек убьет его. И он бы убил, если б не вмешалась Энджел – ангел-хранитель Риза.  
Вон сразу заметался в поисках платочков или бумажных полотенец, подсунул Ризу пачку прямо под нос, потом сходил за водой и, кажется, сунул ему в руку какую-то таблетку успокоительного, потому что через какое-то время слезы прекратились, а весь мир будто подернулся пеленой.  
\- Ты точно уверен, что не хочешь идти в полицию? – Вон отставил ненужные больше платочки в сторону.  
Риз снова покачал головой, а потом пожал плечами.  
\- Нет, в этом нет смысла. Он… Думаю, у него есть достаточно связей, чтобы дело просто замяли. Ну и, в конце концов, он же меня не убил.  
Вон хмыкнул.  
\- Если б убил, было б поздно.  
На это Ризу нечего было возразить.  
***  
На следующий день Риз еле уговорил Вона, что его можно оставить в квартире одного. Только попросил привезти ему из дома запасные очки, от линз пришлось отказаться – слишком болели глаза. Весь день он провел, щелкая пультом от телевизора, свернувшись на диване.  
В какой-то момент ему пришла смс от Энджел:  
«Я знаю, что ты этого не делал, я это докажу»  
Риз некоторое время помедитировал над словами на экране, а потом написал просто «спасибо». Он не знал, что еще сказать. Он действительно чувствовал благодарность, но не хотел сейчас ни о чем думать. Он вообще хотел бы забыть то, что произошло, но синяки на теле, ушибленные пальцы, которые плохо гнулись, чужое лицо, которое смотрело на него из зеркала – все это слишком ярко напомнило о случившемся. Забыть не получится, он это понимал.  
О том, чтобы пойти на работу в ближайшие дни и речи не шло, конечно же. Риз даже не знал, испытает он облегчение, если его уволят или если выпишут внеплановый отпуск. Он только знал, что не хочет видеть Джека, не в ближайшие несколько сотен лет точно.  
Вон вернулся домой с некоторыми вещами Риза и продуктами. Как-то само собой разумелось, что Риз пока может пожить у него. К себе Риз возвращаться опасался. Да, Энджел, вроде как, успокоила Джека, но он знал его адрес, так что Риз просто не хотел рисковать.  
Вечер они провели за просмотром какого-то старого фильма и пиццей из духовки. Оба не поднимали тему того, что произошло. Вон рассказал, что Иветта передавала Ризу привет и обещала заглянуть на днях, у нее были какие-то сногсшибательные новости. Риз порадовался за подругу, думая о том, что хоть у кого-то жизнь идет в гору, а не катится вниз на всех парах, как у него.  
***  
\- Мне нужны коды доступа к видео системы безопасности.  
Джек устало поднял глаза на дочь от отчетов, которые принес домой. После того, как он вычислил лазутчика, он лично занялся переписыванием всех кодов безопасности, а поэтому снова жил, в основном, на кофе.  
\- Зачем тебе они, лапонька?  
Энджел сложила руки на груди, заранее готовясь защищаться.  
\- Я хочу посмотреть записи из кабинета Риза за последние дни.  
Джек почувствовал, как раздражение накатывает волной. Он сжал зубы, думая о том, что бить свою дочь – недостойный поступок даже для него.  
\- Нет.  
Энджел сразу надулась.  
\- Но я уверена, что он этого не делал!  
Джек сжал кулаки, действительно сдерживая себя, чтобы не повысить голос. У него болела голова, так что кричать сейчас казалось ему не слишком хорошей идеей.  
\- Дорогая, я все проверил. Это был он. Так говорят логи, можешь посмотреть, если хочешь. В конце концов, кому ты веришь больше, мне или ему?  
Энджел сощурилась, на мгновение, напомнив Джеку его самого в ее возрасте.  
\- Это твой окончательный ответ?  
Он вздохнул, снова возвращаясь к бумагам.  
\- Да.  
Он услышал, как она развернулась и ушла в свою комнату.  
После того, как ему пришлось зарезать убийцу в собственной квартире, он практически посадил Энджел под домашний арест, что ей, конечно же, не понравилось.  
Какое-то время в квартире было тихо, только шелест бумаги и мурчание кота, который вылизывался, сидя прямо на столе. Джек уже полностью погрузился в бумаги, отпивая из кружки холодный кофе, когда Энджел снова ворвалась в гостиную, сжимая в руке какую-то флешку.  
\- Вот, я нашла!  
Джек скептично посмотрел на дочь. На самом деле, все эти разговоры уже начинали его доставать. Еще с того дня, когда она не дала ему добить этого поганого предателя, они спорили. Энджел уперлась, не желая верить, что ее новый друг оказался гнусной, лживой тварью. Джек верил фактам и файлам, которые его еще никогда не подводили. Энджел рвала, метала, выдвигала какие-то аргументы, по мнению Джека совершенно ничего не меняющие. И вот, этот разговор возник снова.  
\- Что нашла?  
Энджел выложила перед ним флешку с победным видом.  
\- Нашла видеозапись того момента, когда были изменены данные. Это было сложно, ее неплохо спрятали, заменили записью другого дня, даже немного подтерли, но я проверила дату записи файла, ее изменить забыли. Потом я проверила по времени входа в систему, по времени внесения изменений. Риз никак не мог этого сделать, он был в этот момент в другом месте, - Энджел говорила быстро-быстро, будто боясь, что отец не станет ее дослушивать, а потом она усмехнулась, прежде чем сказать. – Он был у тебя.  
Девушка снова сложила руки на груди. Джек взял в руки флешку, покрутил ее, а потом, все же, воткнул в порт ноутбука, стоявшего рядом. На ней было только два видео-файла, помеченных датой.  
\- Я не буду спрашивать, как именно ты получила эти видео, дорогая. Но если я не увижу там того, что ты мне обещаешь, я отберу у тебя компьютер, - и прежде чем Энджел успела возмутиться, он добавил. – И телефон с планшетом тоже.  
Девушка сжала губы в упрямую линию, напряженно смотря на экран. Она была уверена в том, что видела, главное, чтобы и отец теперь тоже увидел это.  
Первый файл был из кабинета Риза. Камера была расположена так, что был виден весь кабинет, прямо под потолком. Было видно, как Риз корпит над чем-то, низко наклонившись к экрану. Звука, конечно, не было, но это было и не нужно. В нижнем левом углу быстро сменялись цифры, отсчитывая секунды. Энджел вырезала нужный кусок видео, так что ждать долго не пришлось. В кабинет к Ризу вошла какая-то девушка, чем-то помахала перед его лицом, прислоняясь бедром к столу. Риз какое-то время поговорил с ней, а потом схватился за мобильник и быстро убежал из кабинета.  
Джек вспомнил этот день. Он тогда провел его в разговорах с сотрудниками, попавшими под подозрение. И он позвонил Ризу, просто потому что устал и захотел увидеть его симпатичную мордашку, ну а еще поговорить с человеком, который, как он был уверен, его не кинет. И он прекрасно помнил тот неловкий отсос, который так самозабвенно подарил ему Риз. Конечно, он не был «Королевой минета 2016», но его старание и полная самоотдача окупали отсутствие техники. И вот теперь Джек мог увидеть, что происходило в кабинете Риза, пока он трахал этот симпатичный рот прямо у себя на ковре.  
Девица не теряла времени даром. Стоило Ризу выскочить за дверь, как она заняла его стул. На этом моменте видео ненадолго прерывалось, показывая черный экран, будто в файле была ошибка. Дальше цифры на экране, обозначавшие время, делали скачок примерно в двадцать минут, и растрепанный и растерянный Риз возвращался в свой кабинет. К этому моменту, судя по всему, девица успела сделать все, что ей было нужно, и уйти.  
Второе видео было с камеры из коридора, напротив входа в собственный кабинет Джека. Оно было не слишком информативным, кроме того, что по нему было ясно видно, что эти двадцать минут Риз провел именно у него.  
Джек промотал первое видео обратно, где было видно лицо девушки, и приблизил кадр, насколько позволяло разрешение. Он на мгновение задумался, что именно не дало ей полностью стереть этот файл – боязнь вызвать подозрения, низкая квалификация или ее просто кто-то спугнул?  
\- Кто это?  
Энджел пожала плечами.  
\- Без понятия. Я не знаю всех твоих сотрудников в лицо.  
Джек еще раз внимательно изучил девушку на экране и сделал капс.  
\- Отправлю это в службу безопасности. Может, эти имбицилы смогут хотя бы найти человека по фотографии, раз моей дочери удалось за пару часов то, что они не сделали за несколько дней, - он повернулся к Энджел. – Поздравляю, дорогая, ты нашла нашего крота.  
Она сверкнула улыбкой, а потом насупилась.  
\- Ты должен извиниться перед Ризом.  
Джек отвернулся, делая вид, что снова занят бумагами.  
\- Я не извиняюсь, ты знаешь.  
Энджел ткнула его кулаком в плечо.  
\- В этот раз придется. Пап, ты его чуть не убил.  
Джек только глубже зарылся в бумаги.  
\- Все, котенок, кыш, я работаю.  
Энджел постояла рядом с ним еще пару мгновений, потом театрально вздохнула, сказала «как знаешь» и ушла в свою комнату.  
***  
У Риза ломило все тело, он знал, что так и будет, но все равно ощущения были кошмарные. Кожа была расцвечена почти везде в синий, красный и желтый, ушибленные пальцы опухли и болели, на руках и ребрах синяки сливались в одно разноцветное пятно, на животе и ногах – были разбросаны отдельными островками. Риз с непонятным ему самому мазохизмом изучал себя в зеркале, сравнивая эти следы с теми, что Джек оставил в первый раз и теми, что Джек щедро рассыпал по его шее, плечам и спине. Риз вспоминал, как прикасался к темным следам на шее, оставшимся от острых зубов, и легкая боль даже возбуждала, будоражила воображение. Все то, во что превратилось его тело сейчас, не приносило никаких положительных эмоций. Риз просто ждал, когда спадет отек с пальцев, когда побледнеют синяки… Страшновато еще выглядел багровый след на шее, да и шрам, пожалуй, навсегда испортил бровь… Риз приучился брать вещи правой рукой, потому что левой досталось в этот раз гораздо сильнее, и пару раз чашка с чаем выскальзывала из непослушных ноющих пальцев, и Ризу совсем не понравилось ползать и вытирать оставшуюся лужу, тем более, что наклониться без стона он не мог. Риз криво улыбался Вону, говорил, что он в порядке, только надо отлежаться, но первые дни мочился с затаенным страхом, ожидая увидеть кровь, но, видимо пронесло, и Риз решил, что точно не поедет ни в какую больницу. Он подозревал, что с ребрами что-то не так, не сломаны, но может трещина, потому что каждый вдох отдавался болью, и спать он предпочитал исключительно на спине. Вон отвлекал его разговорами, пиццей и фильмами по вечерам, но в первое же утро Риз обнаружил на полке у зеркала в ванной целый набор аптечных принадлежностей – от пластыря и ранозаживляющего спрея, до мази от ушибов. Мазь помогала, хоть и воняла, но холодила кожу, принося временное облегчение, когда Риз щедро размазывал ее по телу. При таких масштабах мазь закончилась через пару дней. Риз ничего не сказал, Вон ничего не сказал, но вечером на полочке появился точно такой же, но еще не вскрытый тюбик. И Риз был бесконечно благодарен другу за такую молчаливую поддержку, а еще за то, что Вон не лез с расспросами, что же все-таки произошло. А Риз забивался в отстраненный кокон из одеяла, глупых фильмов и неполезного фастфуда и отчаянно старался не думать. Не думать о том, что же произошло, из-за чего Джек так на него вызверился, что он, черт возьми, такого сделал, что Джек попытался его убить?! Риз подозревал, что это шок, потому что Вон смотрел на него дикими глазами, когда заставал его в ванной без футболки с длинным рукавом, но сам Риз словно не до конца осознавал, словно не мог поверить в произошедшее и плавал в этой отупелой отстраненности. О том, чтобы выйти на работу, или кому-то позвонить и о чем-то предупредить, он и не подумал. Тем более, что его, окровавленного, Вон тащил по зданию достаточно долго, чтобы пошли слухи. Не важно, какие, но пойдут они обязательно.  
Риза накрыло в пятницу. Спустя три дня. Видимо, отпустило отупелое шоковое состояние. Накрыло ночью, когда он проснулся от боли и решил, что нужно просто пойти и выпить воды, прежде чем снова лечь спать. Он забрел на кухню, не включая свет, и даже ухватил стакан левой рукой, игнорируя боль, когда услышал за спиной:  
\- Не спится?  
Голос был абсолютно точно Вона. В нем не было совершенно ничего пугающего – будничная, слегка сонная интонация. Но Риз не был готов к тому, что у него за спиной кто-то стоит. И Риз заорал, снова выпуская из рук стакан, разливая воду на себя и на пол, шарахнувшись от лучшего друга в сторону и больно ушибившись о край стола. Вон вытаращился на него, а Риза внезапно накрыло волной страха, ему стало страшно, что Джек найдет его и тут, ему стало страшно, что Джек убьет его, а он так и не узнает, в чем было дело! Вон растерянно смотрел, как друг, который, казалось, почти пришел в себя, сползает на пол, вцепляется правой рукой в волосы и тихо скулит, спрятав лицо в коленях. А Риза трясло, знобило от страха, нервов и боли, словно прорвало плотину, и он не мог перестать вспоминать бешеные (твою мать, как он раньше не замечал?), абсолютно сумасшедшие разноцветные глаза, изуродованное, страшное лицо, много боли, чужую руку на горле и захлестнувшую панику, как он раньше ухитрялся находить этого человека сексуальным?! Ризу было очень страшно. И он не сразу услышал вопрос Вона:  
\- Эй, все в порядке, что случилось?!  
Риз попытался глубоко вздохнуть и ответить:  
\- Я даже не знаю! Понимаешь, я даже не знаю, в чем дело! Он чуть не убил меня, а я даже не знаю, в чем причина… - Риз сглотнул и сжался в как-то слишком маленький для взрослого парня комок. – Если бы не Энджел, он бы убил меня. Она меня спасла… Знаешь, я починил ей ферби. У нее ферби, оказывается, есть, какой-то старый подарок, он сломался, Джек обещал, но так и не сделал… Так вот, когда я его починил, она сказала, что я классный друг. Наверное, этот ферби мне и спас жизнь…  
Риз, кажется, слегка бредил, и Вон утащил Риза обратно на диван, где тот ночевал последние дни, укутал одеялом, а Риз не плакал, только сухо всхлипывал, вздрагивая. Он схватился за Вона, и Вону показалось, что его друг слегка поехал крышей, когда Риз серьезно заявил:  
\- Я боюсь его. Он сумасшедший.  
Вон сжал ему руку в знак поддержки и серьезно спросил:  
\- Тогда, может тебе уволиться?  
Риз покачал головой.  
\- Он не отпустит меня.  
Вон нахмурился. Он не понимал, что происходит. Что значит, не отпустит? Риз – не собственность Красавчика Джека, можно просто написать заявление об увольнении, выплатить, конечно, крышесностную неустойку, но жизнь и нервы будут целее. Энджел правда упоминала, что Джек как-то по-особенному относится к Ризу, но сейчас Вон своими глазами видел, в чем заключается это «особенное» отношение. От такого лучше держаться подальше. Правда, Энджел была при этом немного.. Странной. Вон хлопнул затихшего Риза по плечу.  
\- Спи. В любом случае завтра суббота, купим пива, зависнем на ночь со старыми «Звездными войнами», и ты придешь в себя.  
Риз улыбнулся Вону, и эта улыбка правда была немного похожа на его прежнюю.  
\- Спасибо, бро. Так и сделаем.


	10. Chapter 10

Джек вежливо позвонил в дверь. Вычислить, где прячется Риз, было не так уж трудно. Телефон у парня был, конечно же, гиперионский (за долбанный айфон у кого-то из сотрудников фирмы Джек бы придушил не особо задумываясь), а значит с системой слежения. Узнать, где конкретно Риз – дело двух минут. Пробить, кто из сотрудников живет по адресу – полминуты. Смутно припомнить, что вроде бы этот мелкий очкарик тусуется вместе с Ризом – дело около семи минут. Вывод – Риз сныкался в квартире у приятеля. Извиняться Джек не собирался. Конечно же, нет. Просто детка прокосил работу несколько дней, и вообще нужно проведать не помер ли Риз, потому что это было бы досадной ошибкой, еще одним напоминанием, что кто-то попытался обмануть его, Джека. Дверь не открывалась. Джек вдавил звонок и пнул дверь. Послышались шаги.  
\- Да, кто там?..  
Дверь чуть приоткрылась и Джек, потерявший всякое терпение, оттолкнул с прохода хозяина.  
\- Где он? Я, блять, знаю, что он здесь, где он?  
Вон с усилием распрямил плечи. В конце концов…  
\- Он не хочет вас видеть.  
Джек рыкнул.  
\- Зато я его хочу. Да, черт с тобой, сам найду.  
Риз голос услышал и узнал еще из коридора, он только проснулся, после ночи «Звездных войн», и сейчас боролся с желанием спрятаться от Джека под одеялом… Каким бы глупым это желание ни было. Встать или как-то подготовиться к появлению Джека он не успел, и Джек вломился в гостиную.  
\- Привет, детка, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Риз растерялся от возмущения, а Джек бегло осмотрел его. Увиденное ему не понравилось. Джек ненавидел признавать косяки, а Риз представлял из себя один сплошной косяк. Его, Джека, косяк – Риза подставили, и, в общем-то, кроме тупости и невнимательности, и, пожалуй, доверчивости и наивности, парень был ни в чем не виноват. Однако теперь снова смотрел напуганно, и Джек подумал, что действительно погорячился. Что Риз – домашний, растрепанный и растерянный, очаровательно бы стонал под ним, но от такого Риза – запуганно смотрящего на него, судорожно прижимающего левую руку к груди, вряд ли стоило ждать сладких подарков типа подставленной шеи, задницы или рта. Риз моргнул и отмер.  
\- Ты избил меня. Ты чуть не убил меня! Я чувствую себя ужасно!  
Джек пожал плечами.  
\- Тогда почему ты не в больнице, детка? Если тебе, и правда, плохо – дуй в больницу, я оплачу твое лечение. Если ты чувствуешь себя нормально – твой внеплановый отпуск по здоровью окончен, и ты должен быть на работе!  
\- Сегодня суббота! – Риз даже привстал с дивана, опираясь на него относительно здоровой рукой. – Сегодня суббота, мой выходной, и это даже не моя квартира! Тебя не должно быть тут, уходи!  
Джек усмехнулся.  
\- А, да… Суббота, точно… Тогда в понедельник ты должен быть на месте, детка. В твоей системе снова какие-то баги, и у меня нет времени переделывать ВСЕ самому, и ты мне нужен на работе. Заодно я покажу тебе, кто тебя так славно подставил, я, кстати, поймал крота. Если тебе, правда, нужно отлежаться – сбрось смс и отправляйся в корпоративную клинику, тебя там подлатают по высшему разряду. Так что, Риззи, выбирай, и увидимся в понедельник. В три, в моем кабинете. И тебе, правда, лучше там быть.  
Джек, не утруждая себя прощанием или чем-то таким, развернулся, проигнорировав Вона, и вышел из квартиры.  
Вон запер дверь и подошел к другу.  
\- Ээээ… Он всегда такой?  
Риз передернул плечами и застонал от боли в ребрах.  
\- Нет. Сегодня он был довольно мил.  
Вон вздохнул и покачал головой. И вот это – кумир (бывший?) Риза и отец Энджел?  
\- Поедешь в больницу?  
Риз мотнул в ответ головой.  
\- Нет. А в понедельник отдам ему заявление об уходе.  
***  
В понедельник Риз к трем пришел к кабинету Джека, сжимая в руках заявление. Его уже не пугала огромная неустойка, не пугала ярость Джека, он хотел сбежать, спрятаться, лучше – сесть на самолет и оказаться где-нибудь в Гренландии, подальше от Джека. Поэтому, когда он открыл дверь и проскользнул в кабинет Джека, он был совершенно не готов к тому, что увидит там Иветту.  
\- Ив?.. Что?..  
Джек улыбнулся девушке.  
\- А, вот и Риз! Что ж, о чем мы говорили? Кажется, ты говорила, что обладаешь необходимыми навыками для того, чтобы занять его место?  
Иветта обернулась и не сумела удержать лицо – удивленно и шокировано распахнула глаза, увидев огромный синяк и рассеченную бровь Риза. Ризу даже показалась, что в ее глазах промелькнуло что-то вроде… Вины?..  
\- Что здесь происходит? Иветта? Джек?  
Но девушка уже смогла прийти в себя и гордо расправила плечи, вскинув голову. Она, не скрываясь, стервозно и с превосходством посмотрела на Риза.  
\- Да. Я думаю, что подхожу вам. Я могла бы занять место в вашем отделе.  
Джек поманил Риза пальцем, и Риз, плохо понимая, что происходит, слишком удивленный, чтобы вспомнить об обиде и страхе, сделал к нему шаг. И вздрогнул тогда, когда Джек приобнял его за плечи, слишком близко, слишком… интимно?... промурлыкав ему:  
\- Кажется, это твоя подружка, детка? Что ж… Может быть, я слегка погорячился с тобой, но и ты должен понять – я ненавижу, когда меня пытаются кинуть. И никому этого не прощаю. Так о чем я? А, да… Вот она вот пришла ко мне и говорит, что готова тебя заменить…  
Риз замер, боясь пошевелиться, а Джек почти обнял его, прижимая к своей груди. Иветта же смотрела на них, и в ее показушно-уверенном взгляде затаилось непонимание.  
\- Детка, Риззи, я, кажется, так и не объяснил причину нашей «ссоры», да? Что ж… Раз мы сегодня трое здесь, то думаю, мне стоит преподать кое-кому урок.  
Риз дернулся в объятьях Джека, когда почувствовал, как к его виску прижался пистолет. Холодный металл вдавился в кожу, но рука Джека не позволила ему отодвинуться. Риз застыл, глядя перед собой и почти не видя Иветту, пытаясь сообразить, к чему тогда было появление Джека в квартире Вона, если теперь он просто решил его добить… Видимо, быстро найдя замену на его место, пусть замену не слишком хорошую, но… Иветта же сделала шаг назад и напряглась, а Джек усмехнулся.  
\- Так вот. Я объясню. С твоего компа был сделан вход в систему. После чего пароль доступа к моей квартире был направлен на чужой номер. После чего в моей квартире я нашел убийцу. И мне это чертовски не понравилось! И все это с твоего компа… И по всему выходит – ты кинул меня, детка…  
Риз сглотнул.  
\- Джек, я…  
\- Молчать!  
Джек улыбнулся Иветте.  
\- Вот такая ситуация. А теперь, если уж ты метишь так высоко, то скажи мне, что я должен сделать с предателем, подставившим меня, и из-за которого чуть не погибла моя дочь, а?  
Иветта вздрогнула и посмотрела на Риза. Риз смотрел на нее, не отводя взгляда, и Иветта видела, как пистолет недвусмысленно прижимается к его голове, как побледнел Риз, как неверяще смотрит на нее. Она вздохнула. Она и так слишком долго ждала этого повышения.  
\- Прости, Риз, – она повернулась к Джеку – Я думаю, что такое нельзя прощать.  
Джек рассмеялся.  
\- Правильные слова!  
Риз дернулся, когда услышал рядом с головой щелчок снимаемого предохранителя, но в следующий же момент Джек наставил пистолет на девушку, отступившую еще на шаг и растерявшую всю свою уверенность.  
\- Так вот, Риззи, я тебе говорил, что нашел того, кто подставил тебя? Знакомься – твоя стервозная подружка! Решила, что ты занял ее место, и решила, что можно обмануть МЕНЯ! – Джек все еще обнимал Риза левой рукой, в правой сжимая пистолет, смотрящий в лицо Иветты. – Эта дрянь пролезла в твой комп! Ты, конечно, идиот, что не запаролил его, но, в конце концов, ты торопился ко мне, и я надеюсь, такой лажи больше не повторится. Незапароленный комп я простить могу. А то, что эта сука сдала наши коды – нет!  
Риз успел среагировать, сам не поняв, как, просто резко ударил Джека по вытянутой руке, и пуля, предназначавшаяся Иветте в голову, ушла в потолок. Девушка вскрикнула, Джек выругался и оттолкнул застонавшего от боли Риза.  
\- Какого черта, детка?! Я разбираюсь с проблемой в своей фирме! И заодно делаю тебе подарок – посмотри, как умрет та, которая тебя предала!  
Риз выронил, наконец, дурацкое заявление на пол, и, подскочив, точь-в-точь как Энджел недавно, повис на Джеке.  
\- Нет! Не убивай ее! Просто выгони, не убивай!  
Джек оскалился, попытался стряхнуть Риза, отчего тот застонал от боли снова, но не отцепился, и, наконец, досадливо пожал плечами.  
\- Черт. Ладно. Хорошо, мать твою, только отцепись! – он обернулся к Иветте, отступающей к двери, ведущей из кабинета. – Катись отсюда! Ты уволена! И скажи спасибо ему, что только уволена! – Джек вскинул пистолет, и пуля ушла в пол у ног Иветты, после чего та бросилась к двери, спасаясь бегством. Джек бросил пистолет на стол и повернулся к Ризу.  
\- Ты испортил сам себе подарок, детка, какого хера?!  
Риз посмотрел на Джека, не зная, стоит ли ему подойти, или стоит последовать примеру Иветты и сбежать. От правды о предательстве больно саднило сердце, но просто дать Джеку застрелить того, кого он долгое время считал своим другом, Риз не смог.  
\- Я просто… Просто не хотел, чтобы ты ее убил.  
Джек скрипнул зубами.  
\- Ладно. Хрен с тобой. Я отделался всего лишь порезом, тебе досталось больше, так что сделаем вид, что сегодня ты имел больше прав решать, что будет с этой стервой.  
Риз проследил взглядом туда, куда смотрел Джек и, правда, увидел небольшой порез. Из-за того, что он оставил того, кому доверял, наедине со своим компьютером, Энджел могли убить. Джека могли убить.  
\- Прости, я… Я … Я, просто, забыл его выключить.  
Джек фыркнул.  
\- Ну, в конце концов, ты торопился ко мне. Кстати, это было в тот день, когда ты так мило стоял тут на коленях. – Джек посмотрел на пол и заметил упавший лист бумаги. – А это еще что за хрень?  
Он поднял его, быстро пробежал по нему глазами и зло посмотрел на Риза.  
\- Это что, детка? Решил сбежать от меня? – Риз отступил на шаг, увидев снова ярость во взгляде Джека и не зная, чем это может обернуться на этот раз. – Никто, слышишь, никто, не сбегает от Красавчика Джека!  
Джек одним движением порвал заявление, бросив обрывки на ковер, и подошел к Ризу, схватив его за ворот рубашки.  
\- Ты принадлежишь мне, детка. Ты – мой. И не смей даже подумать о том, чтобы сбежать, ты меня понял? – И Джек, резко дернув Риза на себя, поцеловал его, уже привычно сжимая чужие волосы в кулаке.  
Риз, конечно же, попытался оттолкнуть Джека. Джек, конечно же, не дал ему этого сделать, только теснее прижимая его к себе. Он подумал о том, что действительно скучал. Что привык к тому, что Риз крутится где-то рядом, что он может в любой момент позвонить ему или скинуть смс, и детка тут же будет в его кабинете. А еще он умудрился за непродолжительное время починить все сломанные приборы в их доме, и вообще был полезнее многих олухов, которые получали зарплату в «Гиперионе».  
Так что Джек только еще сильнее прижал Риза к себе, пока не почувствовал, как тот стонет ему в рот, и точно не от удовольствия. Он отстранился, вглядываясь в лицо парня. Оно все еще представляло собой мешанину синего и желтого, отчего Джек слегка поморщился. Действительно, не стоило тогда срываться на нем, не проверив ничего тщательно. Но тогда Джек был настолько зол, что совершенно не хотел разбираться. Он посчитал, что Риз предал его, и это охрененно его разозлило. Так разозлило, что он превратил свою детку в отбивную.  
\- Что такое?  
Риз уперся более здоровой правой рукой ему в грудь, стараясь отстраниться.  
\- Ты делаешь мне больно. У меня синяк на синяке.  
Джек отпустил его, и Риз отстранился, сразу как-то сжимаясь. Джек нахмурился, смотря на него. Увиденное ему действительно не нравилось. Зажатый, несчастный и испуганный Риз представлял из себя жалкое зрелище.  
Джек отошел на шаг, и Риз заметно поежился под его изучающим взглядом.  
\- Я же сказал, если тебе плохо – дуй в больницу, я обо всем договорюсь.  
Риз исподлобья посмотрел в ответ, прижимая руку к ребрам, будто проверяя, целы ли они.  
\- Я не хочу в больницу. Я хочу, чтобы ты подписал мое заявление об увольнении.  
Джек широко и недобро ухмыльнулся, наступая ногой на одну из половинок несчастной бумаги, лежащей на ковре.  
\- Прости, детка, тут мы с тобой не сходимся. Видишь ли, Я не хочу тебя увольнять, ты полезный и забавный, кажется, я тебе уже говорил. Да и, вроде, ты продался мне с потрохами, взяв тот грант, - Джек сложил руки на груди, смотря на то, как от злости Риз немного приходит в себя. И это понравилось ему куда больше. – Так что, не-а, я не подпишу, даже не старайся.  
Риз стиснул зубы, сжал здоровую руку в кулак.  
\- Посмотрим.  
Он проковылял к двери и захлопнул ее за собой со всей возможной для него силой.  
***  
Второе заявление Риза Джек смял в плотный шарик и картинно выкинул в мусорное ведро, изображая баскетболиста. Риз только стиснул зубы, когда Джек легко хлопнул его по заднице и отправил обратно работать.  
В тот же день пришла первая смс-ка: «Можешь принести хоть пачку, я все равно не подпишу». Риз чуть не швырнул телефон на пол от злости, только жадность и мысль о том, что придется покупать новый (а еще хуже, что новый ему купит Джек) остановила его. Сменить номер тоже было глупостью – Джек легко вычислит его, взломает телефон Риза удаленно, если надо. Видимо, он действительно решил не выпускать Риза из своих рук, так что сопротивляться было бесполезно. Это не значило, что Риз перестал пытаться.  
Этой ночью пришли первые кошмары. Не паранойя, не галлюцинации, а обычные, нормальные кошмарные сны. Риз, что не удивительно, видел Джека и, что еще менее удивительно, тот пытался убить его. Риз чувствовал, как пальцы, будто сделанные из стали, сжимаются у него на шее. Ощущал, как кислорода становится в легких все меньше, видел, как зрение сужается до темного тоннеля. Джек будто нависал над ним, был гораздо выше, чем в жизни и вообще, чем может быть обычный человек, будто закрывал своими плечами все небо. Риз казался сам себе таким маленьким, слабым и несчастным.  
Он проснулся, задыхаясь и хватаясь за горло. Это было слишком. Этот кошмар – уже слишком. Риз твердо решил, что точно уволится, как бы там оно ни было.  
Третье заявление об уходе Джек поджег. Достал зажигалку из кармана, поджег скомканный листок и кинул на тарелочку от чашки с кофе. Риз смотрел на горящую бумагу, и понимал, что злится все больше и больше.  
\- Детка, - Джек усмехнулся и посмотрел Ризу прямо в глаза. – Может, закончим этот бесполезный, хоть и, признаю, веселый цирк. Я уже сказал, что никуда тебя не отпущу.  
Риз только сложил руки на груди, упрямо смотря на него.  
\- Нет. Я сказал, что ухожу. Если ты не подпишешь заявление, я просто перестану ходить на работу.  
Джек пожал плечами, откинулся в кресле и положил ноги на край стола.  
\- Я знаю, где ты живешь, сладкий. Просто напоминаю, если ты вдруг забыл.  
Риз внутренне поежился, надеясь, что внешне это не было заметно.  
\- Я уеду.  
Джек хмыкнул, поворошив пепел пальцем в тарелке.  
\- Значит, я тебя найду.  
Риз понял, что не может придумать, что сказать. Его распирало от злости, которой он никак не мог дать выхода. Он вышел из кабинета, снова хлопнув дверью. По дороге к своему кабинету он так сильно пнул одну из блестящих мусорок, стоящих в коридоре, что та перевернулась, и из нее высыпалось все содержимое. Ризу даже стало немного стыдно. Но злость так клокотала в нем, что он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он был очень зол на Джека.  
Четвертое его заявление Джек утопил в аквариуме с рыбками, который, конечно же, стоял в его огромном кабинете. И в этот же день ему пришла следующая смс-ка: «Детка, жду тебя у себя». Риз стиснул зубы, давя в себе одновременно злость и внезапный прилив страха, а потом быстро напечатал: «Нет». И отправил, пока не успел передумать.  
Врать себе не стоило, Джек все еще волновал его. Правда, еще и пугал до того, что в животе холодело, но и волновал тоже. До сих пор. Риз никак не мог понять, что именно с ним не так.  
Синяки постепенно светлели и исчезали, руки стали обе слушаться одинаково хорошо, рана на брови сначала покрылась корочкой, потом – новой розовой кожей. Рассказать про Иветту Вону было сложно, поэтому Риз затащил друга в бар, купил ему пиво, а уже потом рассказал, какой сучкой оказалась их общая подруга. Вон сначала не верил, потом злился, потом порывался позвонить ей и все высказать, после третьего стакана, а потом демонстративно удалил номер ее телефона с мобильного.  
Риз каждый день приносил Джеку новое заявление об увольнении, Джек каждый день находил новый способ его уничтожить. Однажды он пустил его самолетиком из окна, и Риз увидел, что то действительно открывается.  
Иногда ему приходили от Джека смс-ки посреди дня, но Риз каждый раз отвечал только словом «нет», боясь их игнорировать. Он предполагал, что если проигнорирует, то Джек придет к нему сам, а этого Ризу совершенно не хотелось. Каким-то образом, когда он каждое утро заходил в кабинет Джека, чтобы занести новое заявление, тот не трогал его. Правда, выглядел при этом как пантера в засаде, но Риз старался эти взгляды игнорировать, хоть и чувствовал каждый раз некую дрожь в коленях, которую списывал на страх и злость.  
Так прошла пара недель. Риз уже привык к ежеутреннему ритуалу, хотя с каждым днем мысль об увольнении казалась ему все менее и менее привлекательной. Проблема была в том, что ему действительно нравилась его работа. Да и Джек вел себя удивительно тихо все это время.  
Вечерами в пятницу в офисе всегда было тихо, многие сваливали с работы пораньше, пользуясь близостью выходных. Риз часто оставался после работы. Вон каждый раз ворчал, что для того, кто недавно хотел уволиться, Риз слишком много работает.  
Риз устало потер лицо, мимоходом отмечая, что оно перестало болеть, как и руки. Вообще, он чувствовал себя куда лучше, даже поражаясь крепости собственного организма. Телефон на столе рядом тихо пискнул, провибрировав. Риз посмотрел на аппарат, думая о том, что совершенно не в настроении отвечать, кому бы то ни было. Он отвернулся обратно к экрану, стараясь вернуться в рабочее настроение. Осталось доделать совсем немного, и он сможет пойти домой, в свою квартиру, в которую он все же вернулся.  
Риз подпрыгнул, когда ему на плечи опустились чьи-то руки.  
\- Снова сидишь допоздна, детка?  
Риз крутанулся на кресле, вырываясь из почти-объятий Джека.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь?!  
Джек пожал плечами. В его глазах светилось какое-то злое веселье.  
\- Я же написал, что зайду за тобой, - он кивнул на мобильник, лежащий на столе.  
Риз кинул взгляд на аппарат, потом перевел его обратно на Джека.  
\- Я не читал.  
Джек снова пожал плечами, потом наклонился и положил руки на ручки кресла, загоняя Риза в угол.  
***  
Стоило некоторых усилий сдерживать себя, когда детка игнорировал его, когда односложно отвечал на сообщения и демонстративно злобно смотрел на него в его же, Джека, кабинете. В том самом, где на том самом ковре (ну не совсем, ковер пришлось заменить, после того, как он в него пальнул) Риза поимели во все дыры. Стоило усилий не спускаться на этаж ниже и не заходить в кабинет, к которому, пожалуй, Джек слишком хорошо знал дорогу. Но… Ему не нравилось, как Риз смотрит на него. Из его взгляда исчезло прежнее обожание, там поселился страх. И Джеку это не нравилось. Ему больше был по душе задор, легкое сопротивление, но, тем не менее, покладистость, которые выражал Риз раньше. Теперь же… Пожалуй, это был один из тех моментов в жизни, когда Джек хотел бы что-то исправить, но не знал, как. Энджел дулась на него, скандалила, самовольничала и сбегала из дома, обвиняя его в том, что Риз и с ней больше не общается, потому что боится ее «мудакского отца», как она выразилась. Джек отвечал симметрично, так что их отношения нельзя было назвать сильно гладкими.  
Ну и, если уж признаться совсем честно, Джеку не нравилось видеть синяки на лице его детки. Они будили в нем полузабытое чувство стыда. И поэтому, когда утром Риз пришел выглядящим более-менее нормально, Джек решил, что хватит тянуть кота за яйца, все это и так длится слишком долго.  
Поэтому сейчас ему приятно было смотреть в глаза Риза и не видеть там прежнего ужаса. И приятно было видеть это симпатичное личико, расцвеченное только легким румянцем, а не желтыми и синими пятнами.  
\- Ну, эт твои проблемы, так? Мое дело было тебя предупредить.  
Риз попытался просочиться сквозь спинку кресла, и это заставило Джека по-волчьи улыбнуться.  
\- Отвали, Джек!  
Риз сверкнул на него глазами, поднимая руки в защитном жесте. Джек только шире улыбнулся.  
\- А ты осмелел, детка. Хорошо, мне нравится.  
А потом, все же, наклонился, сгребая в кулак воротник футболки Риза, и поцеловал его в полуоткрытые губы. И чуть не застонал от удовольствия, понимая, что, черти его дери, скучал по этому. Действительно, скучал.  
Риз уперся руками ему в грудь, попытался вывернуться, даже прикусил за губу, но Джек только чуть сильнее сжал в кулаке ткань, придушивая его. И через какое-то время с удовольствием почувствовал, как его шею обвивают чужие руки. Когда он разорвал поцелуй, Риз уже смотрел на него пьяным, расфокусированным взглядом.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя, как же я тебя ненавижу…  
Джек ухмыльнулся, наклоняясь к его уху.  
\- Меня это полностью устраивает, детка. Так даже интересней.  
Он точно знал, что его шепот посылает дрожь вниз по позвоночнику Риза. Джек провел кончиком языка по кромке его уха, чувствуя, как он вздрагивает, снова расслабляясь в его руках. За следующим поцелуем Риз потянулся уже сам.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не указание, а совет: читать эту главу под песню Come with me now группы KONGOS. Создает настроение)

Джека, с одной стороны, бесило то, что ему нравится, как Риз каждый раз тает, сдается под его напором, как пытается сопротивляться, упираясь руками в грудь для того, чтобы все равно сломаться через несколько минут и вцепиться в плечи, но с другой стороны – Джек не видел никаких причин лишать себя этого развлечения. Ему нравилось брать, и ему нравилось получать все, что ему захочется, и копаться в причинах, по которым хотелось этого парня, он не собирался. Риз был сладким, покладистым, мог злобно зыркать, и мог, как сейчас, откидывать голову, подставляя горло под укусы, и протяжно, низко стонать, когда на бледной шее (гораздо выше воротника рубашки) оставались красные следы от чужих зубов, которые обязательно на следующий день превратятся в яркие синяки и будут болеть, но сейчас Джек наслаждался чужой болью, чужой покорностью и тем, как сладко было впиваться в чужое горло, и чувствовать, как Риз замирает, уже не пытаясь оттолкнуть, только крепче сжимая пальцы на плечах.  
Когда Джек отпустил его, Риз выглядел пьяным, облизывал покрасневшие губы и, наверное, сам не осознавал, каким жадным стал его взгляд. И Джек ухмыльнулся, слегка встряхивая поплывшего Риза за плечо.  
\- Ну что ж, детка, мы остановились на том, что я зайду за тобой. Сегодня пятница, а значит засиживаться на работе не обязательно! Идем.  
Риз моргнул, пытаясь вернуть голове прежнюю ясность.  
\- Идем? Куда?  
Джек рассмеялся в ответ и подмигнул.  
\- Узнаешь. Давай, закругляйся, пошли! Ну же, я не люблю ждать, ты знаешь это!  
Риз заторможено свернул недописанные файлы и выключил компьютер доведенным до автоматизма за последние дни движением (теперь Риз всегда выключал комп, даже отлучаясь в туалет. Он думал, что общение с Красавчиком Джеком в ком угодно разовьет паранойю). Джек хмыкнул и, схватив за рукав, потащил Риза к лифту. Не спец-лифту, что требовал отдельный код и возил на этажи, принадлежащие только Джеку – к обычному, на котором Риз каждый день спускался, чтобы отправиться домой. Вот только в самой кабинке Джек нажал кнопку подземной парковки. Когда Джек так же бесцеремонно протащил Риза к машине, тот снова попытался упереться (если честно, то быстро прокрутив в голове невеселые сценарии, где его изуродованное тело находят в ближайшем лесу. Где ближайший лес, Риз понятия не имел, но подозревал, что это знает Джек. Или тот, кому Джек поручает избавляться от трупов не особо послушных подчиненных).  
\- Зачем ты притащил меня сюда?  
Джек, найдя ключи и отключив сигнализацию, ухмыльнулся.  
\- Чтобы трахнуть тебя за заднем сиденье моей шикарной машины. Блин, детка, не тупи, мы садимся в машину, чтобы ехать в одно потрясное место! Садись, живо.  
Риз отступил на шаг.  
\- Я никуда с тобой не поеду. Я пойду домой. Ты можешь ехать куда захочешь, но сейчас уже нерабочее время, я хочу спать, сегодня пятница… И вообще, я все еще хочу уволиться!  
Джек прищурился и покачал головой.  
\- Детка, я уже говорил тебе, а я ненавижу объяснять по два раза, учти, третьего точно не будет, ты принадлежишь мне. Почему? Потому что я так хочу. И ты едешь со мной. Сам угадаешь причину? – Джек вдруг усмехнулся. – Да ладно, неужели тебе совсем не интересно?  
Риз подумал, что, возможно (возможно!), ничего страшного и не случится, если он сядет в одну машину с Джеком. И, возможно, произойдет что-то и правда интересное. И даже не исключено, что-то интересное, не причиняющее ему, Ризу, боль. Риз неуверенно взялся за ручку дверцы и Джек победно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Верный выбор! Живо в машину, будет весело!  
***  
Риз совсем не разбирался в машинах. В компьютерах, в телефонах, да даже в бытовой технике (теперь, благодаря Энджел, еще больше) – да, но в машинах… Впрочем, даже у него хватило навыка, чтобы понять, что машина очень, очень дорогая. Риз почувствовал запах натуральной кожи и с трудом подавил желание прижаться носом к спинке сидения, чтобы удостовериться, что ему не кажется. Пока они выезжали из гаража, пока неслись по уже темным улицам (к дорожным правилам Джек, кажется, испытывал такое же пренебрежение, как и ко всем остальным, нормальным для прочих людей, правилам), Джек молчал, а Риз чувствовал себя как в каком-то сюрреалистическом сне. Он совершенно не представлял, куда они едут, и достаточно хорошо осознавал, что Джек всегда опасен, и, вполне возможно, вне работы опаснее, чем при встречах в его кабинете. А еще некстати вспомнилась та чашка кофе, оставленная для Риза на столе его кухни. Он уже думал достать телефон и написать Вону что-то вроде «если я не объявлюсь в следующие 12 часов, то значит я в беде!», но остановило, во-первых, то, что паническое смс, в стиле девчонки, диктующей маме номера машины парня, который предложил подвезти ее до дома после вечеринки, скорее всего взбесит Джека, в, во-вторых, то, что Вон все равно не сможет ему помочь. Возможно, стоило купить пистолет? Но Риз не умел стрелять…  
Когда машина затормозила, Риз даже вздрогнул, а Джек, припарковавшись у незнакомого Ризу здания, выбрался из салона, не оставив Ризу выбора, что делать дальше. Риз чувствовал себя глупо, когда его, все еще за одежду (хоть не за шиворот, а за рукав футболки), волокли по ступенькам крыльца, когда поймал на себе удивленный взгляд стюарда, открывшего перед Джеком тяжелую, резную деревянную дверь, и в особенности, когда за дверьми после коридора, подходящего какой-нибудь не последней гостинице, его оглушила музыка, и он потерялся в мешанине света, звуков, непонятных запахов и странной обстановки.  
Джек притащил его в какой-то дорогущий притон. И то, что Риз, куда ни смотрел, видел хорошо подобранную мебель, тяжелые портьеры, скрывающие отдельные кабинеты, то, что на танцполе он, кажется, даже заметил пару лиц, мелькавших в телевизоре. То, что мужчины были дорого одеты, а женщины – все одинаково красивые искусственной, глянцевой красотой, не отменяло того, что по сути все это было притоном. Потому что шторы в некоторых кабинках были задернуты, а музыка была слишком громкой, потому что Риз во вспышке света увидел рассыпанную по столику дорожку белого порошка, потому что Джека тут знали, и официантки приветствовали его яркими, отрепетированными улыбками. Ризу хотелось поежиться, настолько неуместно он выглядел в этом месте в совсем неформальных (программерам давались некоторые скидки по внешнему виду в компании) джинсах и футболке с корпоративной символикой, словно подчеркивающей его статус «игрушки» - развлечения, которое принадлежало Джеку, и которое он решил потащить сегодня за собой, потому что решил, что это может быть весело.  
Джек затащил Риза на мягкий диван в одной из ниш и развалился на нем, поглядывая на напряженного парня, забавляясь его смущенным и немного напуганным видом.  
\- Не привык к крутым местам, детка?  
Риз вздрогнул, но даже не потому, что Джек орал ему в ухо – без этого он вряд ли бы вообще услышал вопрос – а потому что не думал, что Джек вообще к нему обратится.  
\- Не к таким!  
Джек рассмеялся и попытался перетащить Риза поближе к себе, но, натолкнувшись на сопротивление, махнул рукой официантке.  
\- Тебе нужно расслабиться, детка! Сегодня же пятница! Знаешь, что нормальные люди делают в пятницу?  
Риз скрипнул зубами, пытаясь отползти в другой конец дивана.  
\- Работают, идут домой и ложатся спать?  
Джек что-то сказал официантке и обернулся к Ризу.  
\- Неверно! Отрываются! И я сегодня собираюсь отдохнуть, неделя была тяжелая, как и любая другая, но я заслужил немного расслабиться!  
Риз тоскливо подумал, что у него все еще есть шансы оказаться неопознанным трупом в лесу, поскольку неизвестно, что Джек подразумевает под «расслабиться».  
\- Почему я?  
Джек отвлекся от разглядывания толпы на танцполе и перевел взгляд на Риза. Он и сам не понимал, почему именно Риз. Джек мог получить компанию любого. И куча красивых, сильных, умных и безбашенных женщин ответила бы на его смс чем-то более благосклонным, чем «нет». И Джек бы сейчас сидел тут с кем-то… Кто попадал под его обычные вкусы, а значит, имел достаточно мозгов, шикарную фигуру и (чаще всего) перед тем, как оказаться в постели, отстегивал от бедра крепежи для оружия. У Риза же совершенно точно не было оружия, груди, и, по мнению Джека, мозгов, однако он никому не стал звонить, а спустился в небольшой кабинет, потому что… Потому что захотел. Точка.  
\- Потому, детка, что во всем здании были только два человека, в которых я, может быть, не выстрелю, когда напьюсь. Но свою дочь я сюда не поволоку! Да и тебя не так жалко, если я ошибся, – Риз коротко глянул на Джека, и тот рассмеялся. – Расслабься, это была шутка. Я не собираюсь тебя сегодня убивать!  
Им принесли напитки, и Риз поморщился, увидев, что Джек пьет виски, а ему достался какой-то коктейль (Ризу никто не предложил выбрать самому), но на вкус коктейль оказался приятным, сладким, с фруктовыми нотками и, судя по всему, с шампанским, пузырьки которого быстро ударили Ризу в голову… Как и пара следующих, от которых он попытался отказаться, но услышал угрозу, что в этом случае Джек вольет их в него силой, и поверил этой угрозе. Джек же тоже пил, смотрел на людей, что-то говорил, но Риз не всегда его слышал, и смеялся. В какой-то момент Риз увидел, как Джек достает из кармана какую-то маленькую белую таблетку, и, положив ее на язык, запивает виски. И Риз был уверен, что это таблетка не от головной боли, или что-то вроде того… Особенно после того, как Джек поймал его взгляд и широко улыбнулся:  
\- Хочешь, детка? Это поможет тебе расслабиться.  
Риз замотал головой и вцепился в свой коктейль. Глотать неизвестную наркоту, в компании Джека, в незнакомом месте точно не входило в его планы. Скорее было где-то в списке «не делай так никогда!». Впрочем, алкоголь расслабил его, и показалось достаточно нормальным, когда Джек подтянул его к себе на диване и обнял одной рукой, закинув ее на плечи. Риз слушал что-то про новые проекты, которые обязательно утрут нос всем конкурентам, и как крут сам Джек, а потом (очень быстро) Риз заметил, как заблестел настоящий глаз Джека, как расширился зрачок и осознал, что его босс уже под кайфом, что не мешало ему продолжать говорить, только теперь уже Джек тыкал пальцем в людей в зале (чьи имена Ризу иногда были знакомы) и рассказывал про них смешные, нелепые и, зачастую, пошлые истории. Риз сомневался в стопроцентной правдивости всех этих баек, но рассказывал Джек смешно, и Риз смеялся, запрокинув голову, потому что… Потому что несмотря на то, что в этот клуб его затащили силой и почти силой напоили, с Джеком – таким, не за работой, было весело. Джек хотел веселиться и веселил Риза, и Риз велся на его обаяние, грубоватое чувство юмора и харизму «плохого парня». Риз помнил давнишний спор с Воном – друг говорил, что Риз всегда западает на «плохих» девчонок, а Риз отрицал, утверждая, что просто любит сильных людей. А от Джека (пусть на «девчонку» тот был максимально не похож) фонило силой, уверенностью и легким безумием, и Риза это завораживало. И он уж точно никогда бы не признался самому себе, что на самом деле, даже сейчас он все еще (а может еще больше) одержим Красавчиком Джеком. И поэтому когда Джек поцеловал его (Риз пошатнулся и обхватил его за шею, чтобы удержать равновесие), когда Риз почувствовал вкус виски, он почти не сопротивлялся, дернулся только, осознавая, что Джек целует его почти в толпе других людей, но Джек только прижал его к себе, прорычав «им плевать, детка, а даже если и нет, тебе должно быть плевать!». Риз не помнил, как оказался на коленях у Джека, зато отлично помнил, как сам целовал Джека, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, как, окончательно осмелев, провел языком по уродливому шраму, и как Джек после этого вздрогнул, дернулся, а потому сгреб волосы Риза в кулак, утягивая в очередной болезненный и долгий поцелуй. Риз думал, что никогда не делал ничего настолько же безумного, и что обычно пьяный секс должен оставаться где-то в колледже, но когда Джек резко задернул тяжелую бархатную штору и повалил его спиной на диван, Риз только поднял руки, помогая содрать с себя футболку.  
Риз не думал о том, что происходит за шторой, когда позволил Джеку раздеть себя, он задыхался, потому что Джек выливал на него слишком много страсти и похоти, в поцелуях, в шарящих по телу руках, в том, как сжимал запястья Риза одной рукой, заведя за голову, и боли, замешанной на все том же горячем наслаждении, когда Риз стискивал зубы, чтобы не стонать в голос от болезненных укусов. Во что превратилась шея и плечи, Риз даже не думал, он болезненно жмурился, пока Джек готовил его (о том, когда и как в закутке оказалась смазка и презервативы, Риз тоже не думал), когда развел его ноги, и до Риза дошло, что он впервые действительно видит лицо Джека в этот момент, но мысль растворилась, ушла, как и все прочие связные мысли, пока Джек толкался вперед, удерживая чужие бедра и пресекая все попытки отстраниться. И только когда вошел до конца, остановился, давая замершему, напряженному Ризу привыкнуть, дождался, пока Риз неуверенно двинется, и начал двигаться сам, тоже впервые смотря парню в лицо и отмечая, что, определенно, у Риза выходит очень мило стонать, и что это выражение лица, пожалуй, стоит запомнить, настолько очаровательно Риз хмурил брови и закусывал губы, привыкая к болезненным ощущения, и еще одно – когда распахнулись кажущиеся в полутьме совсем темными карие глаза, когда Джек нашел нужный угол, когда Риз вцепился ему в плечи, обвивая ногами. И Риз не запомнит подробностей, потому что, вероятно, слишком пьян, но запомнит как вглядывался в лицо Джека, думая о том, что никогда бы не назвал его красивым, но, черт возьми, это совершенно неважно, когда Джек такой охренительно горячий. И Риз запомнит, как вскрикнул, забыв про все и выгнулся на лопатках, царапая кожаную обивку дивана, когда его накрыло оргазмом, и как чужие зубы вслед за этим больно впились ему в плечо… И как потом он растерянно и бездумно перебирал темные волосы лежащего на нем Джека, пытаясь в полутьме клуба отделить от них седую светлую прядь.  
Риз не слишком хорошо помнил, что было дальше, после клуба. Память напоминала порезанную кинопленку. Он помнил, как, вроде бы, одевался. Или, может, это Джек одевал его. Потом помнил улицу, запах кожи сиденья в машине Джека, а потом память проваливалась в черную пустоту  
***  
Конечно, в том состоянии, в котором он был, не стоило садиться за руль, но любой, кто сказал бы это Джеку, точно получил бы кулаком в нос. Тем более, что даже себе пьяному, Джек доверял куда больше, чем любому трезвому водителю такси.  
Спящий и упитый в хлам Риз умильно посапывал у него на руках, пока Джек нес его к машине. Этим он чем-то напомнил Энджел в детстве, когда она еще засыпала на руках у папы. Джек хмыкнул и перехватил его поудобней. Хмель и наркотический дурман медленно растворялись в крови, делая его слишком сентиментальным. Машину, конечно, подогнали к двери клуба, и услужливый мальчик даже открыл дверь пассажирского сиденья, чтобы Джек мог сгрузить туда свою ношу. Риз тут же свернулся клубком, еле дав себя пристегнуть. Джек кивнул на пожелание хороших выходных и сел за руль.  
Он сам не сразу осознал, что вместо того, чтобы поехать и отвезти Риза к нему домой (адрес он, конечно, помнил), он зарулил обратно на подземную стоянку «Гелиоса». Всего несколько мгновений Джек колебался, а потом хмыкнул и достал Риза, который так и не проснулся, из машины. Тот обвил его шею руками и уткнулся в нее носом, что-то пробормотав неразборчиво.  
Здание встретило их пустотой и темнотой. По выходным тут были только дежурные охранники, ну и Джек, особенно когда на него нападало вдохновение. Тогда он мог проработать все выходные, даже не заметив.  
Со своей ношей на руках Джек поднялся на лифте. Вводить код безопасности с занятыми руками было не слишком удобно, но Риз так умильно цеплялся за него, что отпускать его не хотелось. Так что дверь пришлось открывать ногой.  
\- Папа, где ты шлялся?! Я звонила тебе тысячу раз!  
Энджел вышла из своей комнаты, уперев руки в бока, выглядя при этом очень грозно.  
\- Тшш, видишь, он спит, - Джек ухмыльнулся, перехватывая Риза поудобней. – Мы помирились.  
Энджел закатила глаза.  
\- Вижу я, как вы «помирились», - она выглядела все еще недовольной, но говорить стала шепотом.  
\- Не порти мне настроение, кексик, все равно не получится, - Джек снова перехватил уже сползшего Риза и проследовал в спальню.  
Энджел только фыркнула и ушла к себе, ей нужно было срочно написать Вону.


	12. Chapter 12

Утро для Риза началось с головной боли, сухости во рту, головокружения и запаха яичницы. Глаза он продрал с трудом, смутно помня, что же именно происходило вчера. Он помнил, что Джек повел его в клуб, потом заставил пить коктейли, а дальше все терялось в тумане. Потолок над головой был незнакомым, не принадлежащим ни квартире Риза, ни квартире Вона. Откуда-то издалека доносилось позвякивание и запах кофе. Риз встал, схватившись за голову. На нем была вчерашняя, откровенно не свежая одежда. Обстановка вокруг не давала никакого понятия о том, где он находится, хотя пара идей у него была.  
Он пошел на запах кофе, живительный и обещавший бодрость и прояснение мозгов. Гостиная и кухня оказались знакомыми, подтверждая его догадку – Риз ночевал в квартире Джека, хотя совершенно не помнил, как здесь оказался. На кухне, помимо кофе, обнаружилась Энджел, которая жарила яичницу, что-то напевая себе под нос.  
Риз вполз за стол, стараясь поменьше двигать головой.  
\- Доброе утро…  
Энджел обернулась, хмыкнула и повернулась обратно к плите.  
\- Доброе. Кофе? Завтрак? Аспирин?  
Риз сжал голову ладонями.  
\- Давай начнем с аспирина и кофе, а там посмотрим.  
Энджел кивнула, налила стакан воды, из одного из ящичков достала упаковку шипучих таблеток и поставила все это перед Ризом, потом обернулась и щелкнула кофеваркой. Риз вцепился в стакан с водой, нетерпеливо ожидая, когда растворится таблетка. Делая первый глоток, он почти почувствовал, как уходит головная боль. Горячий кофе поправил положение еще больше. Когда Риз уже допивал его, Энджел поставила перед ним тарелку с яичницей и села напротив, подперев подбородок рукой. Некоторое время был слышен только стук ножа и вилки о тарелку. В какой-то момент Риз поднял взгляд и увидел, что Энджел внимательно на него смотрит. Он сглотнул.  
\- Прости, что избегал тебя в последнее время, - он потыкал вилкой в кусочек яичницы, чтобы отвести взгляд. – И за то, что спасла – спасибо.  
Энджел пожала плечами.  
\- Будешь должен. И ничего, я все понимаю, - она отвела взгляд, посмотрев в окно. – С папой бывает… сложно.  
Риз хмыкнул.  
\- Сложно – это еще мягко сказано. Я бы сказал – ужасно.  
Энджел тяжело вздохнула, повертев в руках чайную ложку, которой Риз мешал сахар в кофе.  
\- Он не всегда был таким…  
Риз поднял на нее взгляд, заинтересовавшись. Естественно, он никогда не спрашивал у Джека, откуда у него шрам. Очевидно было, что эта тема – минное поле, на которое лучше не ступать. И он, почему-то, не догадался, что может спросить у Энджел.  
\- Когда это произошло?  
Она тяжело вздохнула, явно возвращаясь в воспоминания.  
\- Я плохо помню, все произошло слишком сумбурно. Папа просто пропал на пару дней, а потом мне сказали, что он в больнице. Я не знаю, что именно произошло, но… Вернулся домой он уже вот таким, - Энджел вздохнула еще раз. – В любом случае, я рада, что вы помирились.  
Риз фыркнул, пытаясь в это время уложить в голове новые сведения.  
\- Не могу назвать то, что произошло, примирением.  
Энджел широко улыбнулась, указывая на него ложкой.  
\- Твой вид говорит об обратном.  
Риз быстро дотронулся до своей шеи пальцами и зашипел от боли. Энджел только хихикнула.  
\- В ванной есть зеркало, можешь посмотреть, - и она кивнула куда-то дальше по коридору.  
Риз нашел ванную довольно быстро, она, как и все в этой квартире, оказалась просто огромной, явно с функцией создания пузырьков и лампочками, встроенными в корпус. Зеркало тоже было большое, аж по пояс. Риз сразу увидел россыпь синих и красных следов на своей шее, которая утекала куда-то под воротник футболки. Он громко застонал, когда на него навалились все воспоминания вчерашней ночи. Джек трахнул его в ночном клубе… Напоил и трахнул. И Риз был даже очень не против. Он вспомнил, как сам тянулся за новыми и новыми поцелуями, вспомнил ощущение неровной шрамированной кожи на языке. Риз почувствовал, как лицо начинает гореть и увидел в зеркале, что покраснел даже шеей, отчего следы стали выделяться еще сильнее. Он быстро умылся холодной водой, стараясь охладить лицо и отвлечься от все новых подробностей, которые ему подкидывала память.  
Когда он вернулся в кухню, Энджел уже потягивала свой кофе с молоком.  
\- Я тебя только прошу, ничего не говори Вону… Я ему не рассказывал, сама понимаешь, так что…  
Энджел виновато пожала плечами.  
\- Он вчера не смог до тебя дозвониться, телефон у тебя был отключен, так что он позвонил мне, и… В общем, я сказала, что ты у нас. Об остальном он сам догадался.  
Риз снова застонал, представляя перспективы разговора с другом. Само по себе то, что он спит с мужчиной Вона бы не смутило, но вот то, что это был Джек…  
Телефон! Риз похлопал себя по карманам, не находя его в джинсах. Энджел понимающе хмыкнула.  
\- На тумбочке у кровати.  
\- Кровати… - Риз повторил эхом, снова чувствуя, что краснеет. – А мы… Я… И Джек…  
Энджел покачала головой.  
\- Папа очень рано ушел, считай, проспал пару часов и умотал работать, - Энджел фыркнула в кулак. – А Вону ты перезвони, он волнуется.  
Риз кивнул заторможено и пошел в спальню, где и нашел свой телефон. Он был отключен, и когда Риз его включил, ему пришла примерно тонна смс-ок от Вона. Риз поморщился. Ему предстоял долгий и неприятный разговор.  
Энджел все еще сидела на кухне, что-то увлеченно смотря в своем телефоне.  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - Риз сделал неуверенное движение рукой в сторону двери. – Спасибо за завтрак и вообще…  
Энджел улыбнулась ему.  
\- Я рада, что все обошлось. Не пропадай так больше, а то я действительно разозлюсь.  
Риз смущенно улыбнулся ей и, наконец, ретировался из квартиры Джека.  
Он спустился на лифте, на мгновение затормозив, прежде чем пойти к выходу. Он мог бы зайти, сказать доброе утро, наверное… Но он не знал, что вообще все это значит, и что теперь будет – тоже не знал. Знал только, что если Джек хотел, чтобы он меньше его боялся, то у него определенно получилось. Риз еще раз коснулся отметин на шее, чувствуя, как по позвоночнику прокатывается жаркая волна. Он точно не мог сказать, что ему не понравилось все, что произошло этой ночью.  
***  
Вон сидел насупленный за их столиком в баре, и Риз впервые понял, что теперь они остались одни. Иветта исчезла не только из фирмы, но и из их жизни, и сейчас Ризу стало даже немного жаль, что так все получилось. Не то, чтобы он перестал злиться, просто… С ней было веселее, чем без нее.  
\- Ну, герой-любовник, рассказывай, - Вон скрестил руки на груди, так и не прикоснувшись к пиву.  
Между тем, как Риз дозвонился Вону, поругался с ним по телефону, договорился встретиться в баре, он успел зайти домой, помыться и переодеться, найдя у себя бадлон с самым высоким горлом. Было неудобно и жарко, зато скрывало все следы, которые на нем оставил Джек.  
Риз вздохнул, покрутил в руках стакан с пивом.  
\- Джек пригласил меня в клуб…  
Вон прищурился, становясь еще менее дружелюбным.  
\- О, так он уже Джек… А я помню, что еще пару дней назад ты его кроме как «этот мудак» никак не называл.  
Риз вздохнул еще раз.  
\- Это все сложно… Я… Я не знаю, как так вышло…  
Вон хмыкнул и, все же, слегка расслабился и отпил из своего стакана.  
\- Когда все это началось хоть? Как ты вообще в это ввязался?  
Риз замялся, начал вертеть в руках салфетку, вынутую из подставки.  
\- Почти сразу после того, как я перешел на новую должность… - он постарался проговорить это как можно быстрее, услышал, как Вон подавился своим пивом и поспешил уточнить. – Но это было всего-то пару-другую раз, считая вчера! Мы не… Мы не вместе, если ты об этом подумал.  
Вон покачал головой.  
\- Ты влип, бро. Пару-другую раз… - он покачал головой еще раз, будто не мог остановиться, будто пытался вытряхнуть эту мысль из своей головы. – Мой братан спит с Красавчиком Джеком, человеком, который, на секундочку, чуть его не убил. И это было уже пару-другую раз… Риз, ты ненормальный, ты знаешь?  
Риз удрученно ссутулил плечи и вздохнул.  
\- Энджел, конечно, говорила, что у ее отца к тебе особое отношение, но чтобы вот настолько особое… - Вон присвистнул.  
\- А что у вас с Энджел, кстати? – Риз попытался неловко перевести тему.  
\- Ну, мы общаемся… - Вон немного покраснел, а Риз – наоборот, побледнел.  
\- Только не говори мне… Бро, ты должен остановиться! Ты видел, что он может сделать! А за свою дочь он тебя порвет как тузик грелку, даже опомниться не успеешь!  
Вон только уверенно выпятил грудь.  
\- Мне кажется, это наше с ней дело! – он тут же стушевался. – И вообще, мы просто общаемся, ничего такого. Она умная и в играх шарит, с ней интересно.  
Риз хмыкнул, немного расслабляясь.  
\- Ну, ты просто будь осторожней, бро.  
Вон ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
\- Не волнуйся за меня.  
Они чокнулись бокалами. Риз порадовался, что сложный разговор прошел проще, чем он рассчитывал.  
А дальше снова потянулись рабочие будни. Будни-без-Джека. И Риз внезапно для себя осознал, что ожидает… Хоть чего-то: смс, сообщения в чате, визита в свой кабинет или вызова на ковер. Но хоть какого-то проявления внимания. Но Джек его будто специально игнорировал, можно даже сказать – избегал. С Энджел они теперь общались нормально, так что Риз знал, что его босс жив и здоров, но вот с ним он совершенно не связывался. И это снова начинало нервировать Риза, зудело постоянно на краю сознания вечным ожиданием. Он не мог не думать, не мог не вспоминать. Каждый раз, когда видел в зеркале постепенно бледнеющие следы, он вспоминал, даже, пожалуй, слишком отчетливо, лицо Джека, когда он дотронулся до его шрама, сделал то, что хотелось сделать, казалось, бесконечно давно. И после, когда он царапал ногтями диванную обивку. И поэтому Риз еще больше не понимал, почему Джек его игнорирует.  
***  
Джек устало потер лицо руками. В какой-то момент даже кофе переставал помогать, особенно если почти не спать ночь до того, да еще и пить перед этим. Глаза упорно закрывались, требуя сна, но мозг лихорадочно работал, заставляя какую-то, пока неясную, идею крутиться на краю сознания. В таком состоянии лучше всего было досидеть до того момента, когда идея, все же, родится, а уже потом спать сколько влезет. Джек хорошо себя знал.  
Пальцы наткнулись на слишком гладкую и, вместе с тем, неровную поверхность шрама. Память как нарочно подкинула ощущение чужого горячего языка на коже. Детка Риззи, если его немного расслабить, оказался очень страстным и жадным в сексе. Джек усмехнулся, а потом сразу помрачнел. Да, может не в слишком трезвом состоянии идея привезти его к себе домой казалась здравой, но после того, как хмельной туман рассеялся, Джек пересмотрел свое мнение по этому счету. Он пустил чужого человека в свой дом, в дом, где была его дочь. Конечно, Риз уже бывал у него дома, и не один раз, но все же... Было что-то слишком личное в том, чтобы оставить его там спать. Правда, эта мысль пришла уже тогда, когда Джек медитировал над пустым листом бумаги в своем кабинете, так что менять что-то было уже поздно. Но это означало, что он слишком доверяет Ризу. А за доверие всегда приходится платить слишком высокую цену, это Джек знал хорошо. Пальцы снова нашли на лице шрам, возвращая его в воспоминания…  
***Несколько лет назад***  
Джек очнулся от того, что ему в лицо выплеснули, по крайней мере, целое ведро воды. Голова раскалывалась, было ощущение, что его кто-то приложил бейсбольной битой. Впрочем, Джек предполагал, что как-то так и было. Он возвращался домой, уже выходил из машины, а потом внезапно наступила темнота, и вот, он оказался там, где был сейчас.  
Он застонал и попытался потереть руками лицо, но оказалось, что его руки были примотаны к ручкам стула, на котором он сидел. Причем примотаны так, что кончики пальцев уже начали неметь.  
\- С пробуждением, тигр.  
Джек, все же, открыл глаза, щурясь на свет лампы над головой.  
\- Лилит, лапушка, что за хрень? – Джек наклонил голову, чувствуя, как вода стекает по шее за шиворот – ощущение было не слишком приятным для начала октября.  
\- Что за хрень, Джек? – Лилит всплеснула руками и закатила глаза. – И он еще спрашивает, а, парни!  
Роланд молчаливой тенью стоял за ее спиной и на ее реплику не ответил, а остальные парни, видимо, стояли за спиной Джека и тоже промолчали.  
\- Да, спрашиваю, детка. Не помню, чтобы я сделал что-то такое, чтобы заслужить подобное обращение.  
Лилит мгновенно оказалась рядом, так что Джек отшатнулся, пытаясь вжаться в спинку стула, настолько яростный был у нее взгляд. Вообще, он не боялся женщин, но Лилит сейчас реально пугала его. Она схватила его за воротник рубашки так крепко, что воздух стал хуже проходить в легкие, ее лицо было в считанных дюймах от его, а в светлых глазах полыхала злость, так что прожгла бы дырку в Джеке, если б взгляд был материальным.  
\- Ты подставил нас, лживый ты говнюк! – она прошипела ему это прямо в лицо и отпустила, давая дышать. – Мои люди погибли там, Роланда ранили!  
\- Лил, - Роланд попытался положить ей руку на плечо, все происходящее явно не нравилось бывшему спецназовцу.  
Но Лилит только отмахнулась от него, будто не беспокоилась только что о его ранении.  
\- Нас всех там могли порешить! И ты еще говоришь, что не помнишь, что такого сделал! – последние слова гулким эхом отразились от стен помещения, в котором они находились.  
\- Я всегда думал, что работа наемника заключается в том, чтобы рисковать жизнью за деньги, - Джек усмехнулся, стараясь незаметно подвигать руками так, чтобы хотя бы начать их чувствовать. – И ты не можешь жаловаться на оплату, тыковка, она была более чем щедрой за простую работенку, которую я вам поручил.  
Лилит снова обожгла его взглядом, ходя справа налево и обратно, как львица в клетке.  
\- Простую работенку… Слышите, мальчики, он назвал это простой работенкой! Этот сукин сын сказал, что работа, на которой погибли ваши товарищи, была простой!  
Джек покрутил головой, пока Лилит полыхала от злости. По всему выходило, что он был на каком-то складе. Значит, его ударили по голове и притащили сюда. Наверное, Роланд и притащил, выполняя распоряжение своего командира. Джек очень надеялся, что Лилит действительно просто хочет выплеснуть пар. Ну, может, двинет ему кулаком пару раз, не больше.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, ненормальный, что ты слил нам дезу! Система защиты, которая стояла там, была не просто «парой охранников с пушками», как ты сказал! Да это был гребанный «Улей»! Мы все там чуть не погибли!  
Она действительно замахнулась и дала ему пощечину, так что в ухе загудело. Джек потряс головой, возвращая мозги на место, потом подвигал челюстью, языком пытаясь понять, не шатаются ли какие-то зубы.  
\- Сладкая, я не мог знать, какая именно система безопасности там стоит, при всем желании. Я же там не был! И да, я считаю, что стянуть пару чертежей – не такая и сложная работенка. Тем более, что вам заплатили, - Джек посмотрел на Лилит, прищурившись. – И тебе не кажется, что поздно махать кулаками. Вы уже получили свои деньги, я – мои чертежи. Если тебя что-то не устроило, дорогая, жаловаться надо было до того, как бабки поступили на твой счет на Каймановых островах!  
Лилит от злости затрясло.  
\- Ты подставил нас! Что бы ты там ни думал, это была подстава! И ты заплатишь!  
Джек пожал плечами, досадуя на то, что руки все еще связаны – жест вышел не столь эффектным. Он почти полностью расслабился. Девочке просто надо выпустить пар, успокоиться. Ничего, это он вполне мог потерпеть, тем более что ей действительно было щедро заплачено за любые неудобства, которые могли возникнуть.  
\- Мне кажется, солнышко, я уже заплатил все, что вам причитается. Так что давай ты меня развяжешь, и мы все пойдем по домам, идет?  
Лилит покраснела, сжала зубы, потом быстро наклонилась и схватила что-то с пола, что блеснуло в свете лампы, то, что сначала показалось Джеку ножом.  
\- Лил, не надо! Остановись! – Роланд попытался схватить ее за руку, но она только злобно зыркнула на него.  
\- Да, Лил, послушай его, не надо! Ну, правда, мы же с тобой сколько знакомы? Ты потом пожалеешь об этом, тебе будет стыдно! – Джек запаниковал, психованная стерва вполне могла перерезать ему горло не поморщившись.  
\- О нет, я не пожалею! Все будут знать, что ты лживый ебаный сукин сын, Джек! Ты больше никого не сможешь обмануть своей привлекательной мордашкой!  
Лилит оттянула его голову за волосы, так что лампа ослепила Джека. Он попытался вырваться, ярко представляя себе, как она действительно сейчас полоснет его по горлу. Он вспомнил о дочери, успел пожалеть, что она останется сиротой, когда боль, яркая как пламя обожгла его правую щеку. Джек заорал, потому что было невозможно не орать. Не нож, нет… Осколок стекла из разбитого окна, острый, но недостаточно, чтобы сделать все быстро.  
А боль продолжалась, перемещаясь через переносицу на лоб, медленно, Джеку казалось, что это длилось года. Он слышал голос Роланда, еще два голоса, которые смутно узнавал, но не мог на них сосредоточиться, и не мог понять, что они говорят. Боль была всеобъемлющая. И она стала только больше, когда осколок стекла проткнул его левый глаз. Воздух будто выбили из легких хорошим пинком, Джек задохнулся в этой боли, так что больше уже не смог кричать, слух сузился до звука собственной разрезаемой кожи и шепота Лилит, который он не мог разобрать. Когда острая, режущая боль остановилась, на мгновение он подумал, что умер, настолько сильным был контраст. Все лицо полыхало, казалось, что его окунули в костер. Он понял, что не видит левым глазом. Паника завладела всем его существом, заставляя задергаться, пытаясь освободиться. Он слышал, как Роланд что-то говорит Лилит, видел, как она вытирает окровавленные руки.  
\- Лил, ты сошла с ума! Я вызываю скорую!  
Он видел, как она достает из набедренного чехла нож – яркий и блестящий, явно очень острый.  
\- Жизнь за жизнь, он заплатит!  
Джек видел, как Роланд схватил ее за руку, вырывая нож, видел, как кричал ей что-то, но никак не мог сосредоточиться, боль была слишком сильной, чтобы он мог уделить внимание хоть чему-то еще.  
Он даже не смог как следует удивиться, когда кто-то разрезал скотч у него на руках. Потом над ним склонилось лицо Роланда, заполняя собой все вокруг и закрывая лампу.  
\- Я вызвал скорую, ты держись, они скоро приедут, - он скривился. – Мне очень жаль…  
Джек ничего не ответил, а потом наступила тишина. И в этой тишине, ожидая прибытия медиков, он поклялся сам себе, что отомстит. И этой бешеной стерве, и всей ее шкодле, которые стояли и смотрели, вместо того, чтобы ее остановить.  
***Сейчас***  
Джек вынырнул из воспоминаний. Иногда, очень редко, ему все еще снились кошмары об этом дне. Правда, с каждым новым убитым человеком Лилит, ему становилось чуточку легче. Тогда он понял цену доверия. Конечно, Джек никогда не был настолько идиотом, чтобы доверять Лилит, психованной стерве, но он доверился Мокси, своей бывшей, которая знала, где он жил. И вот она и сдала своей подружке его с потрохами. Джек до сих пор говорил спасибо мирозданию за то, что они поймали его у дома, а не внутри, где была маленькая Энджел. Доверять, кому бы то ни было, было опасно. И Джек не доверял никому, кроме дочери и самого себя. И вот теперь – Ризу. С этим стоило что-то сделать.  
***  
Риз чувствовал, что сходит с ума. То есть, на самом деле ему казалось, что весь мир поехал крышей. Что Джек сумасшедший, Риз уяснил себе еще с их первой встречи, но теперь все катилось к чертям, и Риз удивлялся, как остальные этого не замечают. Иветта оказалась предательницей, карьеристкой, подставившей друга. Джек чуть не убил его из-за нее, а Ризу, как ни смешно, просто было больно, он даже не злился или ненавидел ее, ему просто было больно, когда он думал о пустоте, которая осталась там, где раньше была слегка стервозная, но в целом, как он думал, хорошая подруга. Их с Воном друг. Риз вспоминал, как они по пьяни даже поклялись друг другу с Воном, что никто из них никогда и ни при каких условиях не переспит с Иветтой, чтобы не разрушить их дружбу. Идиотская клятва. Вон встречается с Энджел – и это было еще более безумно. И это было опасно, потому что если Джек узнает… а рано или поздно Джек обязательно узнает… Думать о том, что Джек прикончит его лучшего друга, Риз не хотел.  
И был еще, конечно, сам Джек…  
Который не звонил и не писал, и Риз, с одной стороны, был рад этому, потому что по чувству собственного достоинства действительно ударило бы, если бы на очередное смс «ко мне, живо!» Риз бы сорвался и действительно поспешил к Джеку. С другой стороны – Риз пытался быть честным с самим собой – он знал, что так и сделал бы.  
Потому что он не все время на работе. Потому что иногда он бывает еще и дома. И потому, что у него уже, черт возьми, слишком долго не было секса (и слишком большой кайф, если быть честным с собой до конца, ловил Риз от секса с Джеком. Это было как наркотики, и он боялся, что уже подсел), и не было безумных, невыполнимых заданий от Джека, и у него после работы остается слишком много сил. Потому что Риз ласкает свой член, лежа вечером в постели, и думает о Джеке. Это одновременно и жутко позорно, и унизительно перед самим собой, и… Какая разница, если никто не узнает, что пока левая рука скользит по напряженной плоти, Риз сжимает правую руку на собственном горле, и это, черт подери, безумно возбуждает, особенно если в воображении за горло его держит Джек. Риз представляет, как мог бы выглядеть секс с Джеком в постели (чего еще ни разу не было, несмотря на то, что технически они даже спали в одной кровати). Риз представляет, как Джек вжимал бы его в простынь, представляет как проникал бы в него, как схватил бы за горло, ну, или за волосы, потому что Джек слишком привык брать, и не особо-то нежен… Но Риза возбуждает эта грубость (возможно, потому что так Ризу кажется, что когда Джек груб, он действительно не может сдержаться, что делает Риза чуть более…. Сексуальным? В своих собственных глазах. Но это – если забыть об обещании не врать себе), как и то, что Джек никогда не забывает его подготовить, пусть не растягивая этот процесс, но и не делая из секса одно болезненное унижение. И Риз только крепче сжимает пальцы на шее, жалея, что собственной руки ему так мало, настолько недостаточно, что почти хочется выть. Риз не пьет, хотя хочет, в основном, потому что боится, что в пьяном виде напишет что-нибудь Джеку. Или придет к нему сам. Риз вспоминает, как Джек надавил ему на плечи, заставив опуститься на колени, и от этого воспоминания живот скручивает сладостью, постыдной, но невероятно притягательной. Риз думает о том, что, вероятно, хотел бы, чтобы Джек повторил что-то в этом роде. Потребовал бы чего-нибудь, и Риз бы подчинился… Это было бы невероятно сладко – подчиняться Джеку, но Риз знает, внутренне чувствует, насколько это опасно. Джеку нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя дарить всего себя без остатка, слепо подчиняться любым его требованиям, и наслаждаться этой ролью, потому что… Джеку станет скучно. И Риз знает, что если позволит себе слабость, если растворится в Джеке, если позволит себе эту радость слепого подчинения, то в итоге Джек просто выбросит его, потому что ему станет неинтересно. А Риз совсем не уверен, что сможет спокойно зализать подобные раны. А значит подчиняться Джеку целиком никак нельзя, хотя это и притягательно, как предложенная еще в школе сигарета, когда ты точно знаешь, что начинать нельзя, что не сможешь остановиться, но при этом что-то внутри обманывает, шепчет, что, конечно, ты сможешь остановиться, когда захочешь… Бывших курильщиков не бывает, как и бывших наркоманов. Риз никогда не пробовал наркотики и так и не закурил, несмотря на нервную работу, но при этом… Джек - это совсем другое. Мнения Риза Джек никогда не спрашивает. Риз водит рукой по члену, перебирая воспоминания, и натыкается на то, невнятное и пьяное, когда позволил себе обратить внимание на шрам Джека. Он до сих пор помнит неровную и гладкую кожу, зарубцевавшуюся на лице, и очень хочет облизать ее снова, впиться губами, заставить Джека понять, что он _видит_, но ему абсолютно не важно. И Риз фантазирует о том, что мог бы оседлать Джека, опустившись ему на бедра, самому задавая темп, целуя, подставляя шею под укусы, вылизывая шрам без капли стыда… И под эти фантазии Риз стабильно кончает примерно пять вечеров в неделю в пустой квартире.  
Ему никак нельзя так зацикливаться на Джеке, нельзя позволить себе начать слепо обожать его теперь, когда он действительно рядом, нельзя растворяться в Джеке и идти за ним куда угодно, куда он соблаговолит позвать… Риз очень надеется, что быть осторожным и внимательным еще не слишком поздно.  
Когда приходит смс «ко мне в кабинет!», Риз колеблется где-то секунд десять, прежде чем направиться к лифту.  
***  
Джек проверил пистолет и положил его в ящик стола. На самом деле, имитация самоубийства была бы более простым выходом – Джек ненавидел команду уборщиков в своем офисе, и было много возни, слишком много, но, пожалуй, его детка заслужил быстрой смерти. В сущности, вина Риза была только в том, что Джек думал о нем. Думал и не мог найти причину, по которой продолжал думать. Риз был забавным, с симпатичной мордашкой, но совсем не вписывался в предпочтения Джека.  
Джек предпочитал женщин. Джек предпочитал красивых, сильных, чертовски сексуальных женщин. От которых, правда, случалась масса проблем, но по большей части (за исключением), оно того стоило. Риз же был слабым, Риз не был хитрым, и Риз точно бы не выжил в мире, в котором жил Джек. Ризу вообще не стоило появляться рядом с Джеком, желательно, никогда. А Джеку, вероятно, стоило бы выкинуть Риза в окно при первой же встрече. Тогда Джек не раздумывал бы сейчас, в какой именно момент пустить парню пулю между выразительных бровок, Джек вообще не узнал бы о существовании этого недоразумения.  
Теперь Джек нехотя признавался себе что, пожалуй, привязался. И с этим, определенно, стоило заканчивать. Отпускать Риза было уже нельзя, оставлять рядом, и ждать, пока он ударит в спину, Джек не собирался.  
Красавчик Джек собирался пристрелить Риза раньше, чем тот успеет понять, что происходит. И Красавчик Джек считал себя очень милосердным.


	13. Chapter 13

Риз вошел в кабинет к Джеку, неуверенно улыбаясь. Все же, как бы то ни было, Джек вспомнил о нем и, несмотря на то, что отсчет дней, когда Джеку на него плевать, снова пойдет заново, Риз был этому рад.  
\- Джек? Чем я могу помочь?  
Джек (кажется, впервые) ничего не говорил, откинувшись в кресле, и смотря на Риза странным взглядом, под которым тому стало не по себе. Риз не мог прочитать этот взгляд, да и молчаливое спокойствие Джека его пугало. Он привык видеть Джека в ярости, кричащим, или слишком веселым, или погруженным в работу, но все равно с маниакальным блеском в глазах. Сейчас же Джек смотрел на него почти без какого-либо выражения, но не отрываясь, и это Риза нервировало.  
\- Джек?..  
Джек усмехнулся и поманил Риза пальцем.  
\- Подойди, детка, не бойся.  
Риз нахмурился, но послушно обошел широкий стол, подходя к Джеку. Тот медленно протянул руку и ухватил Риза за воротник, притягивая к себе ближе, рассматривая его лицо, словно пытаясь найти в Ризе что-то, но что, Риз даже не мог предположить. Повинуясь держащей за одежду руке, Риз наклонился к Джеку и прикрыл глаза, совершенно не удивившись, когда почувствовал губы Джека на своих. Риз знал, что так и будет, он знал, зачем идет (хотя и надеялся, что когда-нибудь секс с Джеком будет проходить в более комфортных условиях), и знал (признался себе), что хочет этого. Поэтому он только обвил руками шею Джека, когда тот притянул его к себе, усаживая на колени, целуя губы и кусая шею под тяжелое дыхание и хрипловатые стоны Риза, когда Джек слишком сильно впивался зубами в тонкую кожу.  
Джек признавал, что Риз, пожалуй, был чересчур сладким блюдом для него. Он слабо представлял себе, чтобы Риз орал на него в постели или угрожал свернуть шею, если Джек не будет двигаться быстрее, чем отличались некоторые его.. бывшие. И вероятнее всего, детка-Риз вряд ли расцарапает ему спину в кровь, он скорее как сейчас, будет кусать губы, и сжимать руки на спинке кресла, а не на чужих плечах… Трезвый Риз вообще был чересчур осторожен в сексе и, казалось, постоянно боялся разозлить Джека, и Джек находил это забавным.  
В конце концов, сладкое приедается, напомнил себе Джек. И пусть сейчас чувство насыщения еще не пришло, но рано или поздно Риз достанет его, станет скучным, так что нечего жалеть о нем, зато и привязанность, которую Джек не может себе позволить, тоже останется в прошлом. Но перед этим… Зачем пачкать мозгами ковер сразу, если до этого еще можно получить (и, судя по низким стонам и сорванному дыханию, доставить) еще каплю удовольствия?  
Риз недовольно охнул, оказавшись на столе, с которого опять посыпались бумаги, но Джек даже не думал обращать на это внимание, он все равно смирился с тем, что через час тут будет полно уборщиков, и офис все равно будут приводить в приличный вид. Поэтому, пока он дал себе возможность полюбоваться на чужую спину. Риз хватался руками за край стола, и пока Джек его готовил, прятал лицо в сгиб локтя, дыша ненормально-глубоко, явно стараясь расслабиться. Риз наконец-то признался себе, что хочет Джека, и, пока это возможно, собирался получать от этого максимум удовольствия, и после этого признания сопротивление потеряло смысл. Сопротивление Джеку и до этого имело мало смысла – Джек просто брал то, что хотел, но теперь Риз осознавал, что в этот раз он с Джеком добровольно, без нечеткого, сомнительного согласия, без алкоголя или угроз. Риз покусывал собственное запястье, пережидая боль и дискомфорт и жалея о выбранной Джеком позе, потому что ему хотелось видеть лицо Джека, хотелось заглянуть в уцелевший глаз, узнать, какое будет выражение его лица не в алкогольном дурмане и полутьме клуба. Прикоснуться губами, языком к шраму посмотреть – отпрянет ли Джек на этот раз? Правда, Риз не был уверен, что решился бы.  
Джек смотрел на худую спину, удерживая Риза за бедра, пока входил в него, и слушал длинный, протяжный стон. И это, определенно, приестся, надоест. Трезвый Риз слишком скучен, он стелется под Джека, выгибается, послушно стонет, когда Джек впивается зубами в его плечи и спину, и даже не думает сопротивляться, хотя по коже уже разбросаны следы от зубов, которые выльются в шикарные синяки и будут причинять боль еще какое-то время…  
Не будут, думает Джек. Через несколько минут Ризу уже ничего не будет причинять боль. Не о чем жалеть, этот парень – никто, Джек и имени-то его не вспомнит через пару недель, и Энджел забудет, рано или поздно – забудет, Джек заставит ее поверить, что Риз струсил, испугался его и компании и сбежал. Он даже скажет Энджел, что отпустил его, что он, конечно же, не будет искать Риза, и поклянется ей, что Риз может делать со своей жизнью что хочет и валить куда хочет… и Энджел забудет его. И Джек забудет. Риз скучный, не особо умный, в нем нет абсолютно ничего, что бы могло заинтересовать Джека… Совершенно не о чем жалеть.  
Риз кусал пальцы, стараясь не стонать слишком громко, хотя прекрасно знал, что за дверью его стонов никто не слышит. Джек был словно… Нежен с ним в этот раз, и этот медленный, тягучий секс заставлял Риза потеряться в ощущениях, не думать о том, на сколько еще дней Джек забьет на него после сегодняшнего, Риз позволил себе не думать вообще ни о чем…  
Риз, пожалуй, был, и правда, красивым. Не во вкусе Джека, но все же, красивым. Джек думал, что мало кто, из тех, кого он трахал, отдавались не прося, не требуя и не пытаясь играть в постели… Джеку некстати вспомнилась Мокси, обладающая потрясным телом и знающая об этом, сексуальная Мокси, которая, черт возьми, даже в постель тащила показуху и игру, которая даже во время секса всегда ухитрялась выглядеть красиво, которая умела красиво изогнуться, красиво застонать, красиво рассыпать волосы по подушке… На контрасте с этим воспоминанием Джеку действительно нравился Риз, который не умел изображать из себя порно-актера, стонал глухо или жалобно, не умел красиво изгибаться, и только что, дернув рукой, неуклюже уронил на пол лежащий на столе планшет… Но зато Риз был искренен в своих реакциях, без притворства, без игры, и когда Джек задвигался быстрее, неловко, некрасиво, но, черт подери, жутко горячо вскрикнул и прогнулся в пояснице… И шокировано распахнул глаза, когда ему в затылок ткнулось дуло пистолета.  
\- Д-джек?..  
Риз тяжело дышал, боясь пошевелиться, он не понимал происходящего и только надеялся, что безумия Джека недостаточно, чтобы пристрелить его, а потом дотрахать его еще теплый труп. Риз неуверенно повернул голову, пытаясь взглянуть на Джека, и пистолет ткнулся ему в висок, надавливая, заставляя прижаться щекой к деревянной поверхности.  
\- Не дергайся, детка.  
Риз знал (и попав в пару неловких ситуаций с родителями еще подростком, прочувствовал на себе), что страх гасит возбуждение быстро и качественно, но именно сейчас, от низкого голоса Джека, от ощущения постепенно нагревающегося у виска металла, от того, что Джек, мать его, даже не подумал останавливаться, по нервам словно пустили электричество, и Риз застонал в полный голос, вцепившись в несчастный стол. Его крупно встряхивало, от движений Джека и от мысли, что пистолет действительно может уже не стоять на предохранителе, и нет никакой уверенности, что у Джека не дрогнет рука… Риз задохнулся от слишком резкого выброса слишком большого количества адреналина в кровь, дернулся, и когда Джек только сильнее вдавил пистолет ему в кожу, вскрикнул, напрягшись всем телом…  
Джек зарычал, когда осознал, что Риз уже кончил, когда тело под ним сначала напряглось, а потом расслабилось, словно он, и правда, уже пальнул в эту симпатичную, но такую глупую голову! И Джека, черт возьми, невероятно заводит то, что паренек ухитрился кончить под ним и под дулом пистолета, причем так, что сейчас, кажется, даже дышит с трудом, слабо реагируя на действия Джека… И Джек, плюнув, бросил пистолет на стол рядом с Ризом и потянул того за волосы, заставляя выгнуться и задохнуться, обхватывая рукой его горло, и вбиваясь в него так, что Риз тихо застонал от слишком сильно врезающегося в него края стола. Джек забыл, что собирался пристрелить его, забыл, что почти убедил себя, что ему плевать на Риза, прижал к себе худое тело и кончил, вцепившись зубами в покорно подставленную шею…  
Пальцы Риза подрагивали, когда он одевался и приводил себя в порядок, и он поглядывал на пистолет, так и лежавший на столе. Джек следил за ним, полу прикрыв глаза, расслабленно откинувшись в кресле. Проследил за направлением его взгляда и хмыкнул.  
\- Немного адреналина, детка, раз уж от прочих наркотиков ты так активно отказываешься. Или скажешь, что тебе не понравилось?  
Риз фыркнул, но отвернулся, пряча покрасневшее лицо.  
\- Знаешь, для таких ситуаций есть что-то вроде стоп-слова, нет?  
Джек засмеялся, откинув голову на спинку кресла.  
\- Не со мной, детка, я не умею останавливаться!..  
Джека прервал звонок телефона, и он снял трубку, мгновенно забывая про Риза.  
\- Да? Нашли? Где?! Говори четко, мать твою! Ничего не делай. Я разберусь сам.  
Риз тихо вышел из кабинета, закрыв за собой дверь сразу после того, как Джек начал говорить, а Джек, оборвав разговор, крепко сжал телефон в руке. Роланда нашли, а он, черт подери, ждал этого слишком долго. Еще один. Он все ближе к своей мести, и пусть к Роланду, единственному из всех, он испытывает хотя бы уважение, это никак его не остановит. Джек посмотрел на брошенный на столе пистолет, и понял, что так и не пристрелил Риза. Не захотел.  
\- Черт… - Джек скривился, но подумал, что возможность еще будет. В конце концов, Риз всегда крутится где-то поблизости… Джек взял со стола пистолет и подумал о том, что у него есть проблемы гораздо важнее Риза, и гораздо более срочные.  
***  
Джек появился на пороге квартиры Риза без предупреждения (естественно), и с бутылкой шампанского в руке, чем шокировал Риза настолько, что тот даже пропустил его в квартиру. Риз был уже в домашних штанах и футболке, он совсем не ожидал, что кто-то (Джек!) придет к нему вечером (того же дня, когда они виделись утром на работе). У него были влажные после душа волосы, которые без геля уже завивались в смешные волны и торчали в стороны, и он ошалело смотрел на шампанское.  
\- Эээээ?...  
Джек помахал бутылкой в воздухе и кивнул в сторону кухни.  
\- У тебя есть бокалы? Доставай, живо, пока не согрелось.  
И Риз понял, что вряд ли добьется каких-либо объяснений. По крайней мере, пока. Он достал бокалы (для вина, а не для шампанского, но это, в конце концов, были единственные бокалы, которые у него есть) и крупно вздрогнул, когда Джек за его спиной с хлопком открыл бутылку. Шампанское было налито в бокалы, и Ризу почти силой впихнули один из них.  
\- Джек?..  
Джек поднял свой бокал и коснулся бокала Риза, напряженную тишину кухни наполнил звон.  
\- Мы празднуем, детка. Точнее, праздную я, а ты составляешь мне компанию. Так что заткнись и пей!  
Риз действительно отпил глоток, Джек же выпил бокал шампанского залпом, наполнив его только для себя еще один раз. Риз оперся спиной о стену, потому что сесть, когда Джек стоит и надирается шампанским на его кухне, показалось неправильным.  
\- Что мы празднуем?  
Джек поднял бокал, словно приветствуя кого-то, но смотрел при этом не на Риза, а в стену, на которой Риз не нашел совершенно ничего примечательного.  
\- Сегодня умер один хороший человек.  
Риз помолчал с минуту, отпивая из своего бокала, а потом заметил:  
\- У тебя кровь на рубашке.  
Джек посмотрел на него долгим, нечитаемым взглядом, а потом осушил второй бокал.  
\- Скажи мне, детка, я могу тебе доверять?  
Ризу показалось, что от его ответа зависит что-то важное. Возможно, даже что-то большее, чем его жизнь. И что Джек точно, стопроцентно, запомнит то, что он ответит.  
\- Да. Да, конечно.  
Бокал Риза падает на пол, не разбиваясь только чудом, а шампанское с тихим шипением пузырьков растекается сладкой лужицей, потому что удержать бокал в руках, когда Джек сгребает его за одежду и тянет на себя, Риз совершенно не в состоянии.  
***  
Риз никак не мог отдышаться, лежа на Джеке и чувствуя его горячую руку у себя на пояснице. Ему казалось, что в его жизни, вообще, то слишком мало Джека, то внезапно слишком много. Он занимал слишком много места на его диване, в его мыслях и в его жизни. И Риз никак не мог понять, нравится ему это или нет. Он только знал, что когда Джек внезапно исчезает, ему это точно не нравится.  
Как раз когда Риз решал, встать ему или погреться о Джека еще немного, тот шевельнулся, проведя рукой по его спине.  
\- Детка, у тебя вообще еда дома водится?  
Риз на секунду задумался, перебирая в уме содержимое холодильника. Выходило крайне печально.  
\- Есть кукурузные хлопья… - он на мгновение замолчал, раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать. – И клубничное мороженое.  
Джек фыркнул, рассеяно гладя его по спине.  
\- Кукурузные хлопья? Тебе сколько, двенадцать? Неудивительно, что у тебя нет мышц вообще. Надо тебя, что ли, хоть раз накормить нормально.  
Риз обиженно завозился, но Джек только крепче прижал его к себе, заставляя замереть.  
\- Можем заказать что-нибудь…  
Джек хмыкнул и почти спихнул Риза с себя, усаживаясь на диване.  
\- Не, лень ждать. Давай, тащи свое мороженое. И шампанское прихвати!  
По пути на кухню Риз поднял с пола и натянул на себя футболку и домашние штаны. Его удивляло, как каждый раз он умудрялся оказываться полностью раздетым, когда Джек оставался почти полностью одет. Это немного подавляло и нервировало.  
Риз как-то ухитрился уместить в двух руках ведерко мороженого с ложками, два бокала и бутылку шампанского, а потом донести все это и разместить на столике у дивана. Джек быстро разлил остатки уже выдохшегося шампанского по бокалам, всунул один в руки Ризу, забрал ведерко с мороженым к себе на колени, а Риза заставил привалиться к своему боку, обхватив рукой за плечи.  
Красавчик Джек, в рубашке, испачканной брызгами крови, и брюках, на диване у Риза, поедающий мороженое из ведерка, выглядел, мягко говоря, впечатляюще. Риз даже украдкой ущипнул себя за руку, чтобы проверить, не спит ли он.  
Какое-то время они молчали, Джек задумчиво смотрел в стену. Риз же боролся со своим любопытством и, кажется, проигрывал.  
\- Ты сказал, что мы празднуем смерть хорошего человека, - Риз замолчал на мгновение, прежде чем продолжить. – Кто это был?  
Джек отпил из своего бокала и поболтал остатки, окончательно уничтожая пузырьки.  
\- Один мой знакомый, - Джек улыбнулся, и эта улыбка Ризу не понравилась. – Один из тех, кто оставил мне это.  
Джек провел пальцем по шраму, вспоминая глаза Роланда перед смертью. Он знал, за что умирает, возможно, он даже был готов. Он не умолял отпустить его, не просил за себя. Он заговорил только один раз, посмотрев Джеку прямо в глаза.  
\- Прошу, не трогай ее.  
Они оба знали, о ком он говорит. Джек только покачал головой.  
\- Я не могу, ты знаешь.  
Роланд кивнул и закрыл глаза. Выстрел был настолько тихим, насколько позволял глушитель, но все равно показался Джеку громовым раскатом. От этого убийства он не получил удовольствия.  
Роланда поймали на очередной съемной квартире. Фактический лидер «Алых налетчиков» был один, был уставшим и замученным. Казалось, он устал бегать. Джек искал его долго, упорно. Больше, чем Роланда, он хотел найти только Лилит, но сучка слишком хорошо пряталась.  
Тело упало на вытертый ковер, но Джек не почувствовал ничего. Не было удовлетворения, которого он ожидал. Убийство Роланда не принесло ему того покоя, который он хотел почувствовать. Впрочем, он знал, что это сделает Лилит очень больно, так же больно, как она сделала ему, прислав любимую шляпу Ниши.  
И это была именно та причина, по которой он решил поехать к Ризу – пустота, которую нечем было заполнить. А детка смог – своими стонами, гладкой кожей, преданными взглядами и этим дурацким клубничным мороженым.  
***  
Внутренний голос Риза вопил о том, что это – плохая идея, что делать этого не стоит, но все же, почти не дыша от собственной смелости, Риз протянул руку и положил ладонь на щеку Джеку, чувствуя под прикосновением неровную кожу шрама. Его тянуло, зудело на кончиках пальцев, заставляя хотеть прикоснуться. Риз сам не мог понять, почему именно, но никак не мог перестать об этом думать. Джек тут же схватил его за запястье, отставив бокал на столик, и посмотрел странным, выжидательным взглядом. Риз только потянулся и положил вторую ладонь на вторую щеку, тоже ощущая ею неровную кожу. А потом поцеловал Джека, впервые – сам. Можно было отговориться шампанским, но он так не допил и одного бокала. Скорее просто все это – то, что Джек пришел к нему (к нему, а не к кому-то еще!) после того, что сделал, то, что рассказал об этом, пусть мало, но все же несоизмеримо больше, чем Риз знал до этого… Спросить можно будет и потом, в другой раз, и Риз знал, что теперь Джек ответит, по крайней мере, появилась такая возможность. Все это сработало лучше любого алкоголя, ударило в голову, заставляя перестать быть таким осторожным, перестать слушать свой внутренний голос.  
Ведерко с мороженым они спихнули куда-то на пол, Риз не уследил, куда. Руки Джека внезапно оказались сразу везде, а сидеть у него на коленях оказалось неожиданно удобно. И Ризу нравилось видеть запрокинутое лицо Джека, когда он впутывался пальцами в его волосы. И очень понравилось, как вздрогнул Джек, когда он все же осмелился и провел языком по шраму, вспоминая полузабытое в пьяном угаре ощущение _другой_ кожи. Он ощущал странную, непонятную власть, ровно до того момента, как Джек уронил его на себя и не ослепил его одной из своих волчьих улыбок.  
\- Ты сегодня смелый, детка. Мне нравится. Действуй!  
И Риз почувствовал, что краснеет, хотя ситуация уже и так была далеко не двусмысленная. Быть сверху оказалось иначе, более волнительно, более… Риз видел больше, а еще смог запустить руки Джеку под рубашку, ощущая на коже другие, обычно скрытые одеждой шрамы.  
Одежда Риза снова куда-то исчезла, как это обычно было, когда он оказывался слишком близко к Джеку. Это каждый раз выглядело как какая-то магия. После двух раз за день подготовка была ему почти не нужна, так что Риз опустился на член Джека, выдохнув сквозь зубы. Так проникновение было куда глубже, ощущалось ярче.  
\- Ну же, детка, двигайся, не заставляй меня ждать.  
Ризу понравилось, насколько напряженным и тихим был голос Джека, и он начал двигаться сам, стараясь поменьше думать о том, что делает, как предлагает себя, практически без стыда. И все равно, ему нравилось видеть, как Джек стискивает зубы, как прикрывает глаза, как сжимает его бедра до синяков. Видеть, а не представлять. Это заставляло Риза гореть и плавиться в жидком огне, который Джек будто залил ему вместо крови, будто он поделился своим жаром. И в какой-то момент Джек все равно перехватил инициативу, положив руки Ризу на бока, заставляя его двигаться быстрее. Риз всхлипнул, упираясь рукой Джеку в грудь, чтобы не потерять равновесие, а потом не выдержал и провел рукой по своему члену, приближая свой оргазм…  
Они снова лежали на диване, Риз снова лежал на Джеке, по всей видимости, не причиняя ему неудобства. Свесившейся с края рукой, он чувствовал холодный бок ведерка с мороженым, лениво думая о том, что стоит убрать его в заморозку. Джек так же лениво поглаживал его по спине, перебирая пальцами позвонки.  
\- Сегодня же не пятница? – голос у Джека был чуть хриплым, но отвратительно нормальным, в общем и целом.  
\- Четверг, - Риз почувствовал, как Джек вздохнул глубже.  
\- А если я устрою нам выходной?  
Риз фыркнул, чувствуя, что потихоньку замерзает.  
\- А у тебя бывают выходные? Я думал, ты постоянно работаешь.  
Джек хмыкнул и слегка ударил его по затылку.  
\- Умею отдыхать получше некоторых. И вообще, я же сказал, что мы празднуем! А значит, я могу устроить себе выходной.  
Риз пожал плечами, стараясь максимально залезть на Джека, который был горячим как печка.  
\- Устраивай. Меня с работы никто не отпускал.  
Джек поднял голову Риза за подбородок, смотря ему в глаза.  
\- Детка, я – твой самый-самый главный начальник. И я говорю, что завтра ты никуда не пойдешь. А еще лучше – не вылезешь из кровати, - Джек усмехнулся, наблюдая, как у Риза покраснели щеки, а потом уши. – Понял?  
Риз кивнул, а потом вырвался из хватки и улегся обратно Джеку щекой на грудь, слушая ровное биение сердца. Действительно, выходной – это было бы не плохо. Надо, конечно, убрать мороженое, надо хотя бы плед достать, а то становится холодно. Но Ризу было так абсолютно лень что-либо делать, что он предпочел просто закрыть глаза и отдаться на волю судьбе.  
***  
Риз, в итоге, так и уснул на Джеке, забив на то, что стоило бы отписаться на работу, что большой и страшный начальник в приказном порядке посоветовал ему взять отгул. А наутро Риза резко выволокли из-под одеяла (как он оказался в постели, Риз не запомнил, а от мысли, что туда его перетащил Джек, становилось неловко), накормили завтраком из хлопьев и поставили перед фактом, что они с Джеком куда-то едут. Риз поперхнулся кофе и уставился на Джека, расслабленно развалившегося на стуле.  
\- Мы куда-то едем?  
\- Да. Что-то вроде каникул. Небольших, на пару дней. Я заслужил, и ты едешь со мной, детка.  
Риз выпрямился, отставил на всякий случай чашку с горячим кофе и посмотрел на Джека в упор.  
\- Нет.  
Разноцветные глаза разом сощурились, а из позы ушла расслабленная лень, хотя Риз не заметил, чтобы Джек особенно шевелился. Риз понятия не имел, как Джеку это удается, но от того мигом повеяло угрозой и захотелось ссутулиться, сжаться, стать незаметней.  
\- Прости, детка, я не расслышал или не понял – что ты сказал?  
\- Я никуда с тобой не еду, Джек.  
Джек тоже выпрямился, и посмотрел на Риза долгим, немигающим взглядом.  
\- Это с чего бы так, а, котенок?  
Риз глубоко вдохнул.  
\- Мы не встречаемся, не… пара, так? Я вообще слабо представляю, что происходит, и это мне не очень нравится. Я работаю на тебя, ты приходишь… иногда. Но потом забываешь о моем существовании на недели. Я не уверен, что ты помнишь мое имя. Мы никто друг другу… И ты пытался меня убить. Я не поеду с тобой, Джек.  
Джек вдруг захохотал, запрокинув голову, и Ризу стало страшно обидно.  
\- Так что, Риззи, ты обижен, что тебе уделяют мало внимания? – Риз открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Джек не дал ему высказаться. – Ну, так вот твой шанс – я собираюсь украсть тебя на пару дней, но обещаю, уверен, что могу обещать, что не убью за это время и верну домой в целости и сохранности. Так что, ты едешь?  
Риз покосился на Джека – все еще во вчерашней, несвежей, испачканной рубашке, но уже снова впавшего в фазу веселости, и подумал, что, ну, в конце концов… Джек не дал ему определиться с выбором, просто дернул за руку, поднимая, и толкнул в спину, по направлению к комнате.  
\- Короче, ты слишком долго решаешься, так что одевайся, и едем!  
Риз понял, что иногда просто не успевает за Джеком – ни вставить в его речь слово, ни отреагировать как-то на его действия. Так что он, вздохнув, полез доставать чистые джинсы, думая о том, что было бы, действительно, неплохо, для начала принять душ.  
Вону Риз звонил с неохотой, особенно неприятно было то, что Джек (все же позволив залезть в душ в гордом одиночестве) теперь таскался за ним по квартире, не оставляя одного нигде. Так что и звонить другу пришлось при нем.  
\- Привет, бро… Мда… Нет, не то, чтобы что-то случилось, но, похоже, я к тебе завтра заскочить не смогу… А, нет, я не на работе… - Джек скривился, выразительно показывая, как ему отвратительны неуверенные отмазки Риза и то, что тому вообще нужно кому-то звонить и о чем-то предупреждать. – Нет, все в порядке, ничего не случилось… Правда, не случилось. Просто, кажется, я уеду на пару дней… Понятия не имею куда.  
Риз скривился, тоскливо вздохнул и покосился на Джека.  
\- Да, с ним. Нет. Нет. Нет, не нужно.  
Джек заухмылялся и подмигнул Ризу, показывая, что прекрасно понимает, о чем идет разговор. Риз закатил глаза и постарался закончить поскорее.  
\- Короче, я буду в порядке, правда! Я отзвонюсь тебе. Нет, только если не появлюсь через три дня… Да, пока!  
Риз с облегчением нажал кнопку отбоя, и Джек хмыкнул.  
\- Детка, если ты не объявишься через три дня, то клянусь тебе, твое тело не найдут уже никогда!  
Риз убрал телефон в карман и пригладил волосы.  
\- Это должно было меня утешить?  
Джек хлопнул его по плечу и потащил из квартиры.  
\- Не, ни капли!  
***  
Риз косился в окно, за которым мелькали деревья, поля и прочие успокаивающие пейзажи. Его они совсем не успокаивали, навевая стойкую ассоциацию с прикопанными в лесу трупами, но, тем не менее, Риз пытался хотя бы вникать в то, о чем говорил Джек всю дорогу. Несмотря на заявление о том, что это вроде как отпуск, Джек говорил о работе, и Ризу приходилось напрягаться, отвлекаясь от депрессивных опасений, копаться в памяти, потому что планшет с рабочими заметками остался дома, и отвечать Джеку, поддерживая разговор. Джек удовлетворенно хмыкал на ответы и предлагал все новые варианты улучшений, ставил новые задачи, видимо, требуя от Риза решения их прямо сейчас, желательно в уме, но непременно с разумными выкладками о возможности (или невозможности, но, по мнению Джека, такого варианта не существовало) реализации его идей. Риз подумал, что, в общем-то, в этот отпуск он уже напрягается по работе больше, чем мог бы, находясь непосредственно на рабочем месте. Наконец, Риз не выдержал:  
\- Куда мы едем? Мы из города уже давно выехали…  
Джек усмехнулся.  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что у меня есть только «Гелиос»? «Гелиос» – моя любимая берлога, но я, детка, охрененно богат. Очень богат. И очень крут. И мы едем ко мне на ранчо.  
Риз удивленно приподнял брови.  
\- У тебя есть ранчо?  
\- Ты прослушал? У меня много денег, и к тому же, была маленькая дочка. Я ответственный отец, между прочим, и ребенку был нужен свежий воздух. Так что да, детка, ранчо. Хорошее, оборудованное, уютное и комфортное, а главное – очень хорошо охраняемое ранчо!  
Риз покачал головой и пробормотал себе под нос:  
\- Ранчо… Хм…  
И вздрогнул, когда Джек фыркнул  
\- Чем-то недоволен, детка?  
И ничего не оставалось, как ответить  
\- Нет, все окей, пусть будет ранчо.  
Как будто Риза кто-то спрашивал.  
***  
Ранчо оказалось скорее загородной виллой с пристроенными конюшнями. В конюшне, как выяснилось, жила любимая лошадь Джека  
\- Жопец? Ты, постой, ты серьезно назвал лошадь Жопец?  
Джек нахмурился и похлопал лошадку по шее.  
\- Ну да, Энджел это дико злило!  
Риз неуверенно протянул руку и коснулся теплой, бархатистой шкуры. Он никогда не выезжал из города и был типично городским жителем, и теперь настоящая, живая лошадь его одновременно и пугала и завораживала. Она странно пахла, Риз не понимал, что она делает и почему внезапно может фыркнуть, обдав жарким дыханием лицо, но все равно выглядела… мило. Пока Джек не приобнял Риза сзади и не обжег ухо уже своим дыханием:  
\- Спорим, ты никогда не трахался на лошади?  
Риз спешно отдернул руку.  
\- И не собираюсь. Даже в теории это неудобно и звучит так, как будто я обязательно сверну себе шею.  
***  
В целом Риз не мог избавиться от двойственного чувства. С одной стороны, все было слишком похоже на то, что его потащили на свидание, но это звучало настолько дико и бессмысленно, что Риз упорно игнорировал подобные сравнения, даже когда Джек беззастенчиво хвастался своими владениями. Тем более, что второе ощущение было гораздо больше похоже на правду – что Джек таскает его за собой, просто потому, что нуждается в слушателе. Эго Джека, было, конечно, до небес, как и склонность к пафосу и актерству, но, видимо, актерствовать с самим собой было неинтересно, и Риз заменял собой зрителей для Джека. Удивляло в этой версии то, что из всех возможных зрителей Джек предпочел именно Риза.  
Это вообще был день открытий.  
Джек умел готовить, и это была правда. Видимо, ранчо действительно было местом для уединения, потому что за все время Риз успел увидеть только пару служащих, и тех – вне дома, а в основном рядом с конюшней. Поэтому обед Джек готовил сам (хотя продукты, из которых обед готовился, были свежими, да и в самом доме была идеальная чистота, а это означало, что сюда все же заходят люди), и, Ризу пришлось это признать, готовил вкусно, настойчиво требуя восхищения в ответ. Ризу было не особо сложно это восхищение высказывать.  
А еще Джек был ниже Риза. Риз заметил это, когда они просто стояли на веранде рядом, и Риз, покосившись на Джека, осознал, что выше. И попытался понять, почему не заметил этого раньше, в конце концов, придя к неутешительному выводу, что не так уж часто _стоял_ рядом с Джеком, чтобы отметить эту разницу. К тому же, Джек подавлял, и Риз ловил себя на том, что сутулится рядом с ним. Наверняка, дело было именно в этом.  
И третье открытие заключалось в том, что, по всей видимости, Джек притащил Риза за город именно для того, для чего и озвучил – трахаться.  
По крайней мере, именно об этом подумал Риз, когда Джек внезапно дернул его на себя, хватая за задницу и вынуждая положить руки на плечи. Джек был горячим, слишком горячим в прохладном от кондиционера воздухе комнаты, и Риз подумал – какого черта он вообще поехал сюда? Но потом Джек поцеловал его, и Риз, уже привычно, послал логику и осторожность к чертям.  
Джек целовал его жадно, прикусывая губы, успевая лапать почти повсюду, и когда Риз отстранился, почувствовав, что начинает задыхаться, Джек прижался к его шее, почти вылизывая и болезненно кусая кожу. Риз был крепче, чем казался, но на шее и плечах у него слишком легко оставались метки, и Джек не мог удержаться, не раскрасив бледную кожу. Тем более, что Риз стонал, запрокинув голову и сжав руки на плечах Джека, и это, черт возьми, заводило, если бы не:  
\- Детка, расслабься, это же не первый твой раз, какого черта ты такой напряженный?  
Риз не сразу смог понять смысл сказанного, смотря на Джека затуманенными глазами. Потом мотнул головой и пожал плечами. Джек подавлял, все равно подавлял своей безбашенной энергетикой, и расслабиться рядом с ним было сложно. Джек фыркнул, смотря в растерянные карие глаза и, наклонившись, закинул Риза на плечо.  
\- Стой, что?!..  
\- Сиди тихо, детка, ты же сам не хотел секса в экстремальных условиях!  
Потом, уже после, когда Риз, уже не загнано дышащий, прижимался к теплому плечу Джека и думал о том, что нужно, жизненно необходимо выяснить у Джека, где в его доме находится душ, потому что засыпать, хотя и очень хочется, но явно не следует, ведь просыпаться в поту и засохшей сперме – это отвратительно, Риз еще и пытался понять, почему, черт возьми, он никогда не может отказать Джеку.  
В конце концов, он не отказал, когда Джек сбросил его на кровать, не отказал, когда Джек раздевал его, и не отказал, когда холодные от смазки пальцы проникали в него. Риз не отказал, наоборот – тянулся за новыми поцелуями, льнул к Джеку, потому что в этот раз Джек действительно был _терпеливым_. Риз уяснил себе, что секс с Джеком, вообще-то, не бывает без боли, просто она всегда забывается, теряется на фоне других ощущений, и еще до того, как Джек начал его готовить, Риз знал, что сам этого хочет. Риз знал, что поддается жару Джека, что отвечает на его поцелуи, что запрокидывает голову, подставляя под укусы шею, и что он хочет Джека, хочет, чтобы Джек заполнил его, потому что Джек, черт возьми, обязан что-то сделать с тем возбуждением, которое сам и разжег. И Риз, хоть и осознавал, что чем дольше и тщательнее Джек будет его готовить, тем лучше это для него, тем менее больно будет потом, но все равно скулил, покусывая Джека за пальцы, которыми тот зажимал ему рот. Риз не думал, что их кто-то может услышать – они, кажется, были одни во всем доме, и не думал, что Джек действительно хочет, чтобы он вел себя тише, наоборот, ему казалось, что Джеку нравится слышать его стоны и крики, но он думал, что для Джека заткнуть ему рот – просто еще один из способов показать свою силу и власть, а без этого Джек, кажется, не умеет уже даже дышать. Поэтому-то Риз нетерпеливо покусывал его пальцы, комкая в руках покрывало, потому что ему хотелось, чтобы Джек уже, наконец, прекратил возиться, потому что Ризу хотелось, Ризу очень, очень нужно было почувствовать Джека внутри – прямо сейчас! А Джек наклонился и хрипло проговорил Ризу куда-то в загривок:  
\- Ты умеешь быть весьма развязным, детка!  
И от этого голоса по позвоночнику Риза пробежала волна горячего возбуждения, заставляя его дрожать.  
Джек вошел в Риза медленно, так, что Риз даже не думал дергаться и пытаться сбежать, он только тяжело дышал, закрыв глаза, и Джек даже дал ему несколько секунд привыкнуть, прежде чем сделал первое движение. И Риз выгнулся так, как сам не представлял, что способен выгибаться, ведь, в конце концов, Риз не особо спортивный. И, вероятно, в любое другое время, повторить подобный трюк точно бы не смог, но теперь он выгибался под Джеком, хрипло дыша, и запрокидывая голову, потому что Джек, наконец, бросил изображать из себя джентльмена и трахал Риза так, как тому хотелось в данный момент, почти проволакивая по покрывалу. Риз уже совсем не был скромным или скованным, он громко застонал, когда Джек вышел из него, чтобы развернуть к себе лицом, бросив спиной на кровать, вцепился в чужие плечи, когда почувствовал, как Джек снова заполняет его, и, сорвавшись, начал хрипло выстанывать имя Джека, отчего, кажется, у самого Красавчика Джека окончательно сорвало крышу, и он трахал Риза, до синяков впиваясь пальцами ему в бедра.  
Риз кончил, стоило Джеку прикоснуться к его члену, но еще вздрагивал, какое-то время, пока Джек не замер, что-то рыкнув и чувствительно укусив Риза за уже покрытое следами зубов плечо. И Риз был благодарен Джеку за то, что тот, выйдя из него, откатился в сторону, потому что Джек чертовски тяжелый, и когда он разваливается на Ризе, тому почти нечем дышать…  
Через вечность Риз набрался смелости и спросил, где можно найти душ, а Джек неопределенно махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. Риз сам нашел душ, а когда вернулся, понял, что ванная комната в доме явно не одна, потому что волосы Джека были влажные, и от него больше не пахло потом. Джек подозвал Риза к себе, и тот, вздохнув, забрался под одеяло, смирившись с тем, что Джек, наверное, просто не знает о том, что в его доме, наверняка, есть комната для гостей. Испачканное покрывало валяется на полу, постельное белье пахнет чем-то сладким, и под теплым одеялом, рядом с горячим Джеком, в прохладной комнате, надо признать, очень уютно. Риз уже закрыл глаза, потому что не так уж часто ему удавалось в последнее время нормально выспаться, когда Джек произнес, обращаясь, по-видимому, к потолку:  
\- Знаешь, детка, пожалуй, я назначу тебя начальником отдела. Нда, твоего босса стоит перевести куда-нибудь, он мне надоел, но это я быстро организую. В понедельник примешь у него дела… И зайдешь ко мне, обсудим еще кое-что по мелочи.  
Риз приподнял голову. Было еще очень рано, даже не стемнело, но закатное солнце било в окна, окрашивая всю комнату в немного жутковатый розовый цвет.  
\- Начальником отдела?  
Джек фыркнул.  
\- Ты, все же, либо глухой, либо тупой. Я же сказал – начальником отдела! В понедельник, в восемь, будешь у меня. И постарайся это не забыть.  
И прежде чем Риз осмелился задать еще какой-нибудь вопрос, Джек приобнял его и закрыл глаза.  
\- Заткнись, детка, я хочу спать.  
И Риз ничего не ответил.  
В город, к порогу дома, Джек вернул Риза утром в воскресенье, и Риз, покачиваясь от усталости, побрел к своему дому, думая о том, что ему, определенно, нужна спокойная, теплая ванна, которая, возможно, расслабит перенапряженные мышцы, ноющие бедра и саднящую при каждом движении шею. Но, тем не менее, Ризу казалось, что он хорошо провел время. И надо было не забыть позвонить Вону. И не забыть завтра прийти в кабинет к Джеку.


	14. Chapter 14

В понедельник утром Риз действительно появился на пороге кабинета Джека, выглядя немного неуверенным. Помялся у двери и вошел только после того, как Джек поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Думаешь, я пошутил, детка?  
Риз пожал плечами, потом помотал головой. Его неуверенность одновременно и раздражала, и веселила Джека, так что тот не мог выбрать, чего же в нем больше вызывает Риз – раздражения или веселья.  
\- Я видел свое имя на двери кабинета, так что… - он слегка улыбнулся, засунув руки в карманы брюк. – Наверное, мне стоит сказать спасибо.  
\- Пожалуйста, детка, - Джек ухмыльнулся, решив, что веселья, все же, было больше. – Давай сюда, мне надо тебе кое-что показать.  
Риз удивленно приподнял бровь, но подошел и сел в кресло напротив стола.  
\- Сэм уже передал мне дела, разве есть что-то еще?  
Джек нахмурился, снова впадая в раздраженное состояние, в котором пробыл все воскресенье, с того момента, как служба безопасности доложила ему новости.  
-Ты теперь начальник моего отдела IT-безопасности, так что тебе следует быть в курсе, - он повернул экран компьютера так, чтобы Риз смог его увидеть. – Видишь эту рыжую сучку?  
Риз кивнул, рассматривая фотографию на экране с явным жадным интересом. Джек еще раз нахмурился, смотря в светлые глаза. Даже на экране Лилит выглядела слишком самоуверенной.  
\- Ее зовут Лилит, и мы уже какое-то время играем с ней в догонялки, - Джек вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. – Она – диверсантка и, черт возьми, не хочу это признавать, но она очень хороша в своем деле.  
Риз озадаченно посмотрел на Джека, оторвавшись от экрана.  
\- И какое отношение все это имеет ко мне?  
Джек посмотрел в сторону, на мгновение, вспомнив последний взгляд Роланда.  
\- У нас с ней личные счеты, и она может попытаться подобраться ко мне любыми путями, в том числе и через тебя, - он пристально посмотрел на Риза. – Хочу, чтобы ты был в курсе. Она опасна, детка, и она ебнутая на всю голову. А я не хочу искать кого-то на твое место в ближайшее время.  
Риз приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, потом закрыл и отвел взгляд. Джек наблюдал за ним. За Ризом вообще было по большей части забавно наблюдать. Иногда Джек думал, что было бы весело просто посадить его в стеклянную комнату и смотреть, как на экзотическое животное.  
\- Хорошо, я понял, - Риз встал. – Я пойду, у меня много дел.  
Джек снова повернул экран к себе, отворачиваясь от Риза.  
\- Валяй. Теперь ты докладываешься напрямую мне, так что старайся.  
Риз хмыкнул, а потом Джек услышал звук закрывающейся двери. Лилит смотрела на него с экрана, и даже через фото он чувствовал ненависть, которую излучает ее взгляд. Она была, без сомнения, взаимна. И Джеку совершенно не нравилось, как близко Лилит подобралась на этот раз.  
***  
Риз ушел из кабинета своего шефа со странным чувством. Джек явно был в каком-то из своих вариантов плохого настроения, но Риз не мог до конца понять, в каком именно. Он только надеялся, что ему это ничем не грозит. Он чувствовал себя так, будто всматривается в грозовой фронт, пытаясь угадать, прольется он легким дождем или перерастет в ураган, который сметет все на своем пути. Риз очень опасался второго варианта.  
Но, как ни странно, работа пошла своим чередом, и никаких встрясок не было, за исключением того, что с Джеком они теперь виделись чаще. Правда, видимо тот был занят и общался с Ризом исключительно как со своим сотрудником, не проявляя излишнего внимания.  
Вместе с Воном они отметили новое повышение, и Риз в очередной раз почувствовал сожаление о том, что сделала Иветта. Без нее было… Иначе, не так весело. Он привык, что их было трое, и потерять одного из двух друзей было, как потерять руку или ногу – не смертельно, но неудобно и сложно привыкнуть.  
\- За твое повышение, чем бы оно тебе ни грозило! – Вон поднял стакан с коктейлем.  
Риз скривился, отпивая из своего.  
\- Перестань, бро, ничего такого не происходит.  
Вон хмыкнул, откидываясь на спинку диванчика, на котором они устроились. Их посиделки теперь напоминали встречу двух холостяков-неудачников.  
\- Кроме того, что ты спишь со своим боссом и получил повышение? Могут пойти слухи, знаешь ли.  
Риз отвернулся, чувствуя, что слегка краснеет. Он сколько угодно мог думать о Джеке, но когда Вон высказывал это вслух, Ризу становилось не по себе.  
\- Не думаю, что эти два факта связаны, как бы оно ни смотрелось, - он покачал головой.  
Вон пристально посмотрел на него, а потом пожал плечами.  
\- Ладно, если ты так говоришь.  
Риз прищурился, посмотрев на Вона.  
\- И вообще, не тебе говорить, ты-то встречаешься с дочкой шефа!  
Риз ухмыльнулся, увидев, как Вон смутился, спрятавшись за своим стаканом.  
\- Мы не встречаемся, так, общаемся иногда…  
Риз фыркнул.  
\- Ну-ну, как знаешь… - потом он нахмурился, посерьезнев. – Но ты будь осторожен, я не могу ручаться за то, что это все не кончится плохо. Я волнуюсь за тебя, бро.  
Вон расправил плечи, посмотрев на Риза с вызовом, мигом теряя свою неуверенность.  
\- Это наше дело, мое и… Энджел.  
Риз поднял руки, улыбнувшись.  
\- Конечно-конечно, только отцу ее это не говори.  
Вон хмыкнул, поболтав трубочкой в стакане.  
\- Она говорит, в последнее время он мало на нее внимания обращает…  
Риз пожал плечами, вспоминая разговор о Лилит.  
\- Он… Что-то происходит, я не знаю, что, но я думаю, что Джек разберется.  
Вон задумчиво посмотрел на Риза.  
\- Видел последний репортаж с Е3? – он сменил тему, улыбнувшись, и Риз был ему за это благодарен.  
Они какое-то время потрепались о последних игровых новостях, и Риз подумал, что со всей этой работой, с Джеком и тем, что между ними происходит, он стал уделять своему другу слишком мало времени. Он скучал по Вону, и поставил себе в голове напоминание, что стоит выбираться с ним куда-то почаще, а то так недолго и потерять единственного друга, чего Ризу совершенно не хотелось.  
***  
Риз откинулся на спинку стула и потер уставшие глаза. Блок безопасности для бухгалтерской системы упорно сопротивлялся улучшениям, выдавая разные ошибки одну за другой. Риз понял, что едет крышей, не может найти нужного решения, просто не видит его. Ему нужно было отвлечься, а может и получить совет. Риз взял в руки телефон и набрал номер, который теперь стоял на быстром наборе.  
\- Алло, да, это я. Помнишь блок безопасности, который ты мне скинул?  
Риз услышал, как Джек хмыкнул в трубку, что, видимо, означало согласие.  
\- Не знаю, он выдает ошибку, не могу понять, в чем проблема.  
\- Не можешь справиться, детка? – Джек фыркнул, и Риз буквально увидел его обычную ироничную улыбочку.  
\- Хочу посоветоваться, - Риз нахмурился, он не позволил себе реагировать на подначку. Он понял, что постепенно привыкает к манере общения Джека, приобретает иммунитет, если можно так сказать.  
\- Окей, я дома, заходи, раз тебе тааак нужен мой совет, - и Джек бросил трубку.  
Риз вздохнул, выключил компьютер (это действие теперь дошло до полного автоматизма), взял планшет и вышел, закрыв свой новый кабинет на ключ.  
Он дошел до лифта и ввел код безопасности. Какое-то время назад Джек включил его номер в список рассылки, сказав, что Риз должен иметь возможность зайти к нему, если будет нужно, в любое время. Риз, конечно, удивился, но спорить не стал. Только теперь каждое утро запоминал коды, а потом удалял смс-оповещение с телефона, просто так, на всякий случай. Иногда ему казалось, что рядом с Джеком все становятся параноиками.  
Он проехал этаж на лифте, дошел до двери, ввел второй код и открыл ее. Сразу услышал голоса на кухне, а еще шум каких-то кухонных приборов. Риз медленно прошел вперед и постучал по стенке, привлекая внимание.  
Энджел обернулась к нему от стола и улыбнулась.  
\- О, привет! Ты к нам на ужин? Не знала, что папа тебя пригласил.  
Риз улыбнулся в ответ и присел за стол. Джек, в ярко-желтой футболке и джинсах и, почему-то, босиком, что-то колдовал у разделочного стола. Риз немного шокировано уставился на него. Он все никак не мог привыкнуть к Джеку-без-костюма, хотя видел его таким пару раз в те выходные, что они провели загородом. И каждый раз это было для него удивительно, как какая-то новая сторона Красавчика Джека, которую мало кто видел.  
\- Я по работе, ненадолго.  
Энджел надула губы и повернулась к отцу.  
\- Ты обещал, что никаких разговоров о работе за ужином. Это должен был быть семейный ужин! Я не против Риза, но о вашей работе слышать ничего не хочу!  
Джек повернулся, держа на отлете лопаточку в каком-то соусе.  
\- Солнышко, ты и не будешь говорить о работе, мы будем.  
Риз про себя отметил, что в футболке и джинсах Джек тоже выглядит привлекательно, пожалуй, даже слишком.  
\- Я могу уйти, если помешал, это не так срочно…  
\- Оставайся! Никуда ты не пойдешь, детка, – отец и дочь заговорили одновременно, а потом переглянулись, заставив Риза тихо улыбнуться.  
Иногда Джек был… Ну, нормальным. Таким, что Риз даже немного забывал, насколько _не нормальным_ он может быть.  
\- Мы поговорим после ужина, это тебя устроит, принцесса?  
Энджел кивнула и встала, чтобы достать тарелки.  
Риз уже хотел отказаться, когда Джек посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Ужин будет для всех, и это не обсуждается.  
Ужин прошел, как ни странно, достаточно спокойно. Риз сначала напрягался, но потом слегка расслабился и даже включился в разговор. Энджел что-то рассказывала о своих подругах, с которыми в основном общалась через интернет, они обсудили последние игровые и компьютерные новости, даже Джек вставил пару фраз. Так что когда ужин закончился, и Энджел ушла в свою комнату, Риз был даже вполне спокоен.  
\- Ну, что там у тебя такое, детка, показывай! – Джек пододвинулся ближе и подтянул к себе планшет Риза.  
Риз нашел нужный файл и ткнул в то место, где, по его мнению, в коде была проблема.  
\- Вот, тут вылезает ошибка, не могу ее обойти.  
Джек взял в руки планшет, сосредотачиваясь на задаче.  
\- А вот так пробовал? – он быстро что-то напечатал в планшете и показал Ризу.  
Риз внимательно посмотрел и покачал головой.  
\- Пробовал, не выходит.  
Джек хмыкнул, снова положил планшет между ними. Какое-то время они оба вглядывались в строчки на экране, сидя близко друг к другу. Риз слышал, как Джек дышит, видел, как он досадливо кривит губы, не находя решения с полтычка. Риз отвлекся от планшета, невольно рассматривая своего босса. Мало было моментов, когда он мог наблюдать за Джеком так, чтобы тот этого не заметил. Наблюдать было интересно, и Риз даже немного забыл, зачем именно вообще пришел.  
\- Детка, ты пялишься на меня уже несколько минут. Думаешь, я не заметил?  
Риз вздрогнул, отвел на мгновение глаза, а потом снова посмотрел на Джека, который был сейчас очень близко. И Риз решил послать все нахрен, потянулся и поцеловал его. И в момент, когда их губы встретились, Риз подумал, что действительно скучал. Наверное, Джек, все же, был каким-то видом наркотика, на который Риз умудрился подсесть.  
***  
Джек притиснул к себе Риза. Он последние пять минут все ждал, когда детка решится сделать шаг, по-тихому наблюдая за ним краем глаза. Риз обхватил его руками и застонал в рот, прильнув всем телом. Джек подхватил его под бока и посадил на край стола, так что Риз сразу обхватил его еще и ногами, запуская пальцы в волосы и подставляя шею под поцелуи и укусы. Удержаться, когда он себя так беззастенчиво предлагал, было невозможно, да Джек и не собирался. Он запустил руки Ризу под футболку с какой-то дурацкой надписью, заставив его вздрогнуть. В какой-то момент они оторвались друг от друга, и Джек посмотрел Ризу в абсолютно пьяные глаза, ухмыльнувшись.  
\- В спальню, - Риз в ответ только кивнул, хотя это не было вопросом. – Тогда держись.  
Джек подхватил Риза под задницу, так что тому пришлось вцепиться ему в плечи, чтобы не упасть, и потащил через квартиру. Всю короткую дорогу, пока Джек (почти на руках) нес Риза в свою спальную, Риз кайфовал, прижимаясь к Джеку, вдыхая его запах, потому что Джек пах необычно – и своим запахом, который Риз уже успел выучить, потом, одеколоном, и (Ризу все время это чудилось, но он бы не поручился, что эти оттенки запахов и правда витают вокруг Джека) немного кровью и порохом. А сегодня ко всему этому добавились еще уютные ароматы готовой еды, словно в Джеке (как будто это, правда, было возможно) появилось что-то домашнее, что-то хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее уют, отличное от его обычного безумия.  
Риз ахнул, когда его стряхнули на кровать, и сам откинул голову, подставляя шею под укусы. В этот раз Джек посмотрел на него прищуренными глазами и приказал:  
\- Раздевайся!  
Риз стащил с себя футболку, и ему стало немного стыдно за свое тело, особенно когда он взглянул на Джека, потому что это было даже несправедливо – у Джека рука в обхвате с ногу Риза! Ну, не совсем. Но близко. И Риз попытался раздеться поскорее, чтобы прошел момент неловкости и стыда, стянул штаны вместе с бельем, бросая у кровати, поскорее избавляясь от смешных, полосатых носков, и застонал, когда Джек обхватил его, притягивая к себе, потому что у Джека (как обычно) была обжигающе-горячая кожа, и когда они оба бывали раздеты (что случалось не так уж и часто), то Ризу становилось сложно дышать от ощущения, что горячий Джек – повсюду, поэтому он дышал сбивчиво и рвано, но все равно льнул к Джеку, требовательно тянулся за поцелуями уже сам, и стонал, получая их, потому что поцелуи Джека всегда жесткие, почти жестокие. Потому что иногда Ризу кажется, что Джек просто трахает языком его рот, и отличие от того, чтобы действительно поиметь его в рот только в том, что так Джек успевает еще и кусаться.  
Губы Риза быстро распухли, и Джек любовался этим слишком ярким для лица Риза алым цветом, потому что, конечно же, он и не думал выключать свет. Он хотел видеть свою детку, а еще Риззи так мило смущается, словно до этого трахался исключительно в темноте и под одеялом. Джек чуть сильнее прикусил Риза за нижнюю губу, и тот вскрикнул, но не отстранился, а наоборот, лишь сильнее прижался, хотя Джек почувствовал на языке вкус крови.  
А Риз изучал руками спину Джека, находя шероховатые шрамы, выглаживал ладонями плечи, обвивал тонкими пальцами запястье Джека, прослеживая чуть выпуклые контуры татуировки, и настолько явственно балдел от собственных действий, что Джек не останавливал его.  
Риз скулил и хрипло звал Джека по имени, пока тот оставлял пронизывающие сладкой болью отпечатки зубов у него на ребрах, следы, сразу наливающиеся красным цветом, а Риз – отзывчивый, он вскрикивал на каждый укус, вздрагивал, замирал, но и не думал попытаться сбежать. Риз, солнечный мальчик, сладкий мальчик, и Джеку нравится, как Риз смотрит – потому что сквозь пелену возбуждения, сквозь пьяный туман похоти Риз все равно ухитряется смотреть с восхищением, обожанием и – что только добавляет сладости – затаенным страхом. Джек укусил его за ключицу, и Риз вскрикнул особенно громко и замер, задохнувшись, а потом прошептал:  
\- Энджел… Может услышать…  
Риз смотрел на Джека отчаянным взглядом, снизу-вверх, потому что Риз уже лежал, распластанный на постели, а Джек нависал сверху, но Джек только ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
\- А тебе не все равно?  
Риз помолчал несколько секунд, а потом резко мотнул головой и потянулся за очередным поцелуем. Джек поцеловал его, отвлекая, а потом перевернул на живот, покусывая и облизывая плечи и лопатки, и Риз расслабился, доверился Джеку, поэтому удивленно вскинулся, когда Джек поймал его за запястья, стягивая их вынутым из штанов Риза ремнем. Петля тугая, но, наверное, Риз со временем смог бы из нее выбраться… Если бы у него было время.  
\- Джек?..  
\- Лежи тихо, крошка, все окей!  
Риз попытался извернуться и взглянуть на Джека, но со связанными руками без точки опоры сделать это не получилось, тем более что Джек достаточно чувствительно шлепнул его по заднице.  
\- Я сказал – лежи тихо!  
Риз вздрогнул, потому что Джек никогда не греет смазку в руках, и она всегда слишком холодная. Джек много чего _не_ делает – не чистит зубы перед поцелуями, не принимает душ перед сексом, но Риз не жалуется, он только выдохнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на своем дыхании, пока Джек готовил его. По крайней мере, Джек _всегда_ заморачивается с подготовкой, пусть даже минимальной, пусть слегка грубоватой, иногда это заставляло Риза жалобно скулить, или как сейчас – вцепляться зубами в край подушки, слюнявя ее, потому что до своего запястья ему было никак не дотянуться, потому что вывернутые назад плечи начинали ныть. А Джек не шептал – Джек говорил, не понижая голос, отвлекая от неприятных ощущений, позволяя переключиться не столько на слова, сколько на сам голос и тон:  
\- Мы слишком редко трахаемся, детка, каждый раз, когда мне удается выделить для тебя минутку – ты слишком тугой! Стоит тащить тебя к себе почаще, возможно, будь ты чуть более растраханным, мы бы не тратили столько времени!  
У Риза закружилась голова, и он задохнулся от всех пошлостей, что говорил ему Джек, потому что возбуждение от его слов скручивалось в животе, и Риз уже совершенно не помнил, что такое стыд, и выгнул поясницу, выставляя задницу, умоляя Джека трахнуть его без слов, но посыл был настолько очевиден, что Джек одобрительно цокнул языком и даже подпихнул Ризу под бедра подушку, разводя его ноги. Риз заскулил, уткнувшись лицом в кровать, потому что связанные руки не давали приподняться, он хотел подогнать Джека, сказать ему, чтобы был быстрее, но все еще не мог себя заставить произнести что-то подобное вслух.  
А вот имя Джека ему произносить уже совсем несложно, поэтому после долгого, отчаянного стона, пока Джек входил в него, Риз, между хриплыми стонами и почти-скулежом выкрикивал имя Джека снова и снова, и ему уже было совершенно наплевать на то, что Энджел или кто-нибудь еще во всем гребанном здании может его услышать.  
А еще Джек всегда доводит сперва Риза до оргазма. И это – своеобразная забота, нежность в исполнении Джека, пусть сейчас Джек резко вздернул Риза за бедра, чтобы просунуть руку ему под живот, и Риз почти задохнулся в неудобной позе, но его все равно трясло, когда он кончал, и он был выжат настолько, что только повернул голову набок, чтобы не задохнуться, пока Джек вбивался в него, приближая собственную разрядку.  
Джек упал на кровать, перекатываясь на спину, закрывая глаза рукой. Он услышал, как Риз тяжело дышит рядом, и потянулся освободить ему руки, дергая и распуская ремень, потому что Риз неловко лежал на боку, и пока, в послеоргазменной неге еще не очень чувствовал, насколько они у него затекли. Риз со стоном расправил руки, потирая затекшие локти и плечи, и полежал рядом с Джеком некоторое время, успокаивая дыхание.  
\- Кажется, я знаю, как обойти ту ошибку, – Риз проговорил это задумчиво и чуть хрипловато.  
Джек фыркнул, убрав руку и искоса глянув на него.  
\- Видишь, как на тебя плодотворно влияет хороший трах!  
Риз покраснел, сел на кровати, явно намереваясь уйти, но Джек поймал его за руку и резко дернул, роняя на себя.  
\- Сделаешь завтра, никуда не сбежит, – Джек увлек Риза в новый поцелуй и подумал о том, что, вероятно, вполне способен на второй раунд. - Что я тебе говорил про то, что мы трахаемся слишком редко, а, детка?  
***  
Следующие несколько недель Ризу казалось, что он попал в какой-то дурацкий романтический фильм, где в главных ролях были он и Красавчик Джек собственной персоной. Джек приглашал его к себе в кабинет на кофе и домой на ужин. Они занимались сексом на кровати Джека, в спальне Джека, а не в различных мало предназначенных для этого местах (Риз искренне считал свой диван в гостиной мало предназначенным для чего бы то ни было, кроме просмотра фильмов по вечерам). Пару раз Риз даже ночевал у Джека дома, действительно засыпая с ним в одной кровати. Просыпался, правда, неизменно один и выходил на кухню, ловя на себе понимающие взгляды Энджел, которые старался игнорировать. Вон, кстати, судя по всему, тоже не терял времени даром, потому что Энджел как-то проговорилась Ризу, что он заходил к ней в гости (то есть, она провела его к себе домой, предварительно отключив камеры на входе, как Риз очень надеялся), когда они с Джеком устроили экстренное вечернее совещание после того, как он решил, что им нужно полностью переделать систему безопасности всех мобильных устройств и решил, что Риз подходит для этой задачи лучше всего.  
В общем и целом, Риз мог сказать, что после повышения его жизнь пошла на лад – он стал получать больше, работать стало еще интересней, его кабинет стал гораздо просторней (и вид из окна был не в пример шикарней), и он теперь больше общался с Джеком (что, немного подумав, тоже поставил в колонку плюсов). Немного напрягало то, что теперь у него в подчинении были люди, но, в конце концов, не к этому ли он шел все это время! Васкес бы локти кусал, если б увидел его. Впрочем, он и кусал, каждый раз, как они сталкивались в кафетерии на обеде. Риз только хмыкал, смотря на бессильную злость конкурента, а Вон неизменно давал ему пять всякий раз. В общем, можно было сказать, что жизнь Риза стала только лучше и обещала становиться еще лучше с каждым днем.  
Тем более странно было для Риза, когда ему пришло сообщение от Энджел, что Джек усилил ее охрану до двух человек (помимо ее постоянного охранника, который, кажется, действительно жил на том же этаже, где была квартира Джека) и не выпускает ее из дома. Вон тут же примчался к нему, чтобы спросить «какого хрена?» (именно так и спросил). Риз мог только пожать плечами. Джек не докладывался ему о своих решениях, тем более о тех, что были связаны с дочерью.  
Второй странностью было то, что Джек буквально испарился, не предупредив Риза об этом. Просто в один момент, когда Ризу понадобилась очередная подпись на очередном бесполезном, по его мнению, документе, Джека не оказалось в кабинете. Домой к нему он с такой ерундой, конечно, не пошел, но спросил у Энджел, которая сказала, что Джека (назвала отца по имени, что означало крайнюю степень раздражения) дома нет.  
А когда Джек появился, весь его веселый и благодушный настрой как отрезало. Риз чувствовал себя в его кабинете, как в арктической пустыне. Конечно, ни о каком кофе или ужинах речи больше и не шло.  
Риз… Не то, чтобы обиделся на Джека. Скорее – беспокоился, не понимая, что такое происходит. Но спросить об этом напрямую он бы не смог и под дулом пистолета, потому что не был уверен, что выстрел в голову не будет милосердней того, что за такой вопрос сделает с ним Джек. Риз решил, что просто подождет. И либо это пройдет, либо Джек сам расскажет ему, если посчитает нужным, чтобы Риз знал. В случае с Джеком всегда было легче отдаться на волю судьбе, чем пытаться побороть ее.  
***  
Джек снова достал из ящика стола конверт, который получил с неделю назад. Простой белый конверт, без подписи или марки. Он даже не знал, как именно тот оказался у его секретаря на столе с прикрепленной запиской «Джеку». Тот просто передал ему его, на вопрос лишь пожав плечами. Внутри конверта оказались несколько фото и записка, написанная от руки. Джеку не нужна была подпись под ней, чтобы понять, от кого она.  
«Привет, красавчик» - гласила записка, а ниже была подпись – «Лилит».  
На фото была изображена его дочь. С охранником в парке, в кафе с немногочисленными подругами, внутри самого «Гелиоса», разговаривающая с Ризом и его маленьким дружком-бухгалтером, о котором, конечно, Джек знал, хотя Энджел прилагала тонну усилий, чтобы скрыть их общение. Несколько фото, которые заставили холодный пот прокатиться по позвоночнику, когда Джек их увидел. Он никогда не делал секрета из того, где живет, не прятался, но он думал, что «Гелиос», его дом и его дочь – достаточно защищены, чтобы можно было спокойно играть с Лилит в увлекательные кошки-мышки, не боясь за их безопасность. Оказалось, что нет. Фото явно были сделаны Лилит лично, которая, каким-то образом, смогла пробраться в само здание, даже после усиления мер безопасности. Все же, она была очень хорошей шпионкой. Очень хорошей и очень злой. И зла она была именно на Джека. Он мог понять, почему, но и себя неправым он не считал.  
Фотографии жгли взгляд, и он убрал их обратно в конверт, чтобы не видеть. Лилит была слишком близко. То есть, они всегда были слишком близко друг к другу, но до этого она никогда не пробиралась в сам «Гелиос». И это охуенно его напугало, настолько, что Джек сам пустился на ее поиски, но рыжая сучка была как вода в ладонях – утекала, стоило найти ее очередную квартиру. Казалось, она опережает Джека на один шаг всякий раз, успевая убежать, прежде чем он ловил ее за руку. Тем более это было неудобно, что долго он бегать за ней не мог – у него была целая фирма, которую надо было держать в руках, дочь, которая теперь на него злилась, и Риз…  
Будто повторяя его мысль, в кабинет постучали, и Риз вошел, держа в руках какие-то бумаги.  
\- Мне нужно поставить пару подписей, если ты сейчас не занят.  
Джек плотоядно улыбнулся. Сладкий мальчик Риззи – именно то, что было нужно ему сейчас. Он снова подгадал время идеально, чтобы оказаться в кабинете у Джека тогда, когда был нужнее всего.  
\- Не занят, детка, проходи, показывай, что у тебя там.  
Риз прошел в кабинет, чуть улыбнувшись, даже не подозревая, какие мысли бродили в голове у Джека в этот момент. Он обошел стол, повинуясь приглашающему жесту, подошел ближе, протягивая ему бумаги, но Джек дернул его за руку, роняя на себя, сминая какие-то, наверняка важные, документы, которые Риз держал в руке, и сильно прикусывая шею прямо над воротником дурацкой рубашки в полоску  
***  
Риз вскрикнул, бумаги посыпались на пол, а сам Риз застыл в руках Джека. Обычно, ну, если можно так сказать, Джек никогда не начинал прелюдию (предположим, таковая была) с боли. Джек всегда был достаточно самовлюбленным типом, чтобы наслаждаться фактом того, что он достаточно крутой любовник, и, несмотря на явный эгоизм в постели, он всегда начинал с малого – с поцелуя, с поначалу нежной, не причиняющей боли, хватки на волосах, с будоражащих кровь пошлостей, сказанных голосом чуть ниже, чем обычно. Поэтому Риз только застыл, не почувствовав никакого возбуждения, кусая губы и пережидая, пока Джек будет пытаться его загрызть.  
Джек оторвался от его шеи, и Риз невольно застонал, чувствуя, как наливается тянущей болью укус, и заглянул Джеку в глаза.  
А взгляд Джека Ризу совсем не понравился. Джек был зол. Расстроен. В ярости. И Риз прекрасно знал, что лучше держаться от такого Джека подальше, но сейчас Джек не предоставил ему такого шанса. Риз хотя бы попытался сгладить его настроение, сам потянувшись за поцелуем, но Джек только дернул его в ответ за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову и подставить шею. Риз застонал от нового укуса, и сжал плечи Джека.  
\- Джек, мне больно, отпусти!  
Чужая рука сжалась на волосах, и Риз зажмурился, пытаясь перетерпеть эту вспышку агрессии, попытался расслабиться, но у него ничего не получалось, и Джек, конечно же, чувствовал, каким напряженным, застывшим был Риз в его руках. Риз не смог сдержать вздох облегчения, когда Джек отстранился, но задохнулся, когда горячая рука легла ему на горло.  
\- Обычно ты просто таешь от моих поцелуев, детка, что с тобой не так сейчас? На работе устал, или голова болит?  
Риз дернулся, почувствовав, как сжимаются чужие пальцы на горле, и положил руку на запястье Джека, прося отпустить, пока зрение еще не начало заволакивать, а легкие не загорелись отсутствием кислорода. Джек и правда ослабил хватку и Риз выдавил:  
\- Д-Джек… Отпусти меня… Пожалуйста.  
Риз всегда начинал слегка запинаться, когда волновался или боялся, а сейчас он действительно не знал, что ему следует делать. Джек вел себя агрессивно, слишком агрессивно, и Риз не чувствовал ничего, кроме страха, ни капли возбуждения. Он рванулся из рук Джека и закричал, когда Джек вывернул ему руку, бросив на стол, прижимая к твердой столешнице, а весь мир Риза сузился до боли в заломленной за спину руке, он выгнулся, вытянулся, пытаясь ослабить нажим, замер, напрягшись, и застонал от боли и отчаянья, когда второй рукой Джек стащил с него штаны и белье до колен.  
\- Джек, отпусти меня! Пожалуйста, я не хочу!  
Риз все еще пытался донести до Джека мысль о том, что он, мягко говоря, совсем не в настроении для секса, ему слишком больно и страшно, черт, даже если Джек приставит к его голове пистолет и прикажет возбудиться, Риз был уверен, что в данных обстоятельствах у него точно ничего не получится. Ему было слишком плохо, и он просто хотел, чтобы все поскорее закончилось. Он услышал, как Джек расстегнул брюки, почувствовал льющуюся на кожу смазку, но понимание пришло только тогда, когда он почувствовал прижимающийся к нему сзади член.  
Риз вскрикнул, задергался, осознав, что Джек не собирается его готовить, его накрыло волной паники, чистой, животной, потому что внезапно забылись, стали совсем неважными все те разы, когда Джек был терпеливым, все разы, когда Риз сам ластился к нему, когда жмурился, наслаждаясь идущим от него жаром, когда боль лишь делала возбуждение острее. Риз забыл, как задыхался под Джеком, как исправно кончал, чуть ли не по команде, как ухитрялся спать рядом с Джеком. Зато проснулись закопанные как можно глубже воспоминания о том, первом разе, боль, много боли, настолько много, что Риз не понимал, как еще оставался в сознании, унижение и собственная кровь, размазанная по этому самому столу. Огонь в заломленной руке, предчувствие слишком резкого, прошивающего дикой болью проникновения – все это накрыло Риза ужасающим чувством дежавю. И Риз задергался, закричал, попытался вырваться из хватки Джека и захрипел, когда почувствовал свой же собственный галстук, перехлестнувший шею. Джек тянул за концы галстука, вынуждая Риза выгнуться, завоевывая глоток воздуха, вцепиться в красную полоску ткани, и, когда давление ослабло, Риз прохрипел:  
\- Нет… Джек, нет!  
Джек все же готовил его, хотя чужие пальцы в себе Риз даже не сразу заметил, настолько потерялся в багровом тумане борьбы за каждый вдох, потому что Джек отпустил злосчастный галстук только тогда, когда порвал упаковку презерватива. Риз зашелся в кашле, дрожа, и пытаясь свернуться, а Джек наслаждался чужой болью, наслаждался тем, как дрожит и скулит Риз, сдавшийся, переставший сопротивляться, вцепившийся одной рукой в край стола, и спрятавший лицо в изгибе локтя, напряженный настолько, что, казалось, все тело в любой момент может свести судорогой. Джек не мог добраться до сучки-Лилит, но ему было жизненно необходимо выместить на ком-то свою ярость, а Риз был вполне подходящей кандидатурой. И Джек наслаждался тем, как всхлипывает под ним Риз, и не обращал внимания на то, что его любовник ни капли не возбужден, отметил только, что обошлось без крови – и ладно.  
Когда Джек отпустил его, Риз с трудом смог встать, покачиваясь, и дрожащими руками поправить одежду. Он не смотрел на Джека, а Джек взглянул на Риза один раз и отвернулся, потому что испугался тянущего чувства, чего-то вроде сожаления при взгляде на мокрые ресницы, полопавшиеся венки в глазах и багровую борозду, перечертившую горло. Риз вытер лицо рукавом, кашлянул, подобрал галстук, подержал пару секунд в руке и разжал пальцы, позволив измятой тряпке упасть на пол. И вышел из кабинета Джека, не сказав ни слова, и так и не подняв на Джека взгляд.  
Что-то сломалось. Что-то, чего Риз не мог описать, о чем боялся думать, что-то, что зрело последнее время, что, возможно, может быть, давало слабую надежду – что-то сломалось в Ризе. Он прошел мимо очередной секретарши (почему они все время меняются?), спустился вниз на лифте, и спрятался в туалете. Это было совсем не по-взрослому, и совсем не по-мужски, но Риз прижался лбом к дверце туалета, успокаивая дыхание, и все пытаясь понять, что же сломалось внутри. Задница болела, но не так сильно, как он опасался, болело горло, и Риз подозревал, что будет сложно говорить. Болела голова – наверное, от недостатка кислорода. А Риз не мог понять, откуда взялось чувство потери внутри. Ничего непредсказуемого не произошло – он прекрасно знал, что Джек жесток, вспыльчив и способен причинить боль. Так что стоило поступить так же, как и всегда – смириться. Потому что, Риз вдруг подумал, бежать от Джека просто не было сил. Джек настолько выматывал, что не хотелось уже никуда бежать… Риз вытащил телефон и отключил его, после чего, не заходя в кабинет, спустился на первый этаж и вышел из здания. Он хотел домой, и ему было совершенно плевать на работу. Сегодня он достаточно поработал на Джека.  
***  
На следующий день Риз даже пошел на работу. На вопросы подчиненных о хриплом голосе и красных глазах ответил, что простыл и поэтому плохо спал. Это звучало дико для середины июня, зато объясняло шарф, намотанный вокруг шеи.  
Когда Риз в тот день вернулся домой и посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале, ему стало себя жалко до слез. Захотелось то ли напиться, то ли объесться пиццы и мороженого и завалиться пересматривать хороший фильм. Но ни того, ни другого он не сделал. Вместо этого он сначала ответил на все сообщения от Вона, а после залез в горячую ванну и сидел в ней, пока вода не остыла. А потом еще долго стоял под обжигающим душем, смывая с себя даже самый малейший намек на запах Джека. Когда вода и мыло попадали на укусы на шее, он шипел и морщился, но продолжал тереться мочалкой, пока вся кожа не покраснела. А потом Риз заварил себе крепкий чай, выпил его почти залпом и улегся спать. И спал до того момента, пока не прозвенел будильник, который сказал ему, что пора вставать.  
На работе, в общем и целом, ничего не изменилось, хотя Ризу казалось, что должно было. Ему казалось, что все снова должны были как-то узнать и смотреть на него тем самым взглядом. Но никто не смотрел, никакие вопросы не вышли за рамки простой вежливости или заботы о заболевшем коллеге. И все равно, Риз решил провести весь день в своем кабинете. Даже от приглашения Вона пойти вместе на обед отказался, чем вызвал у друга новый приступ паранойи, тем более подкрепляемой тем, что Энджел все еще сидела под своеобразным домашним арестом. Если говорить честно, Риз уже не хотел знать, почему. Ему было абсолютно плевать, что происходит в жизни Джека, и почему он поступил так, как поступил. Ризу было больно (не физически, скорее морально), обидно и тоскливо. Он чувствовал себя собакой, которую ударили ни с того ни с сего. Особенно болезненным был контраст с тем, как Джек вел себя до этого, так что Риз даже успел забыть, что он может быть жестоким. Он не хотел ни видеть, ни слышать Джека, желательно – вообще с ним не общаться, хотя Риз и понимал, что это на грани возможного.  
И, тем не менее, он нашел выход – передавал все документы через секретаря или в электронном виде, а задания принимал исключительно через рабочий чат и почту.  
Риз чувствовал себя действительно не готовым увидеть Джека в ближайшее время, и он не мог определить, когда это ближайшее время закончится. Он был обижен, он был зол, он не мог понять, чем заслужил подобное. То есть, он точно знал, что не заслужил, но также и понимал, что для Джека это не имеет никакого значения. Джек часто поступал так, как просто считал нужным, повинуясь своему настроению. И Ризу просто везло, что в последнее время настроение Джека складывалось таким образом, что он хотел Риза скорее баловать, чем бить. А могло сложиться и наоборот. И вот сложилось. Риз даже не мог до конца винить за это Джека, это было просто частью его личности. Это как винить дождь за то, что он идет, а ветер – за то, что дует. И все равно, обида тлела внутри него, заставляя хотеть свернуться комочком под одеялом и никогда не вылезать.  
Но Риз ходил на работу, улыбался коллегам, мазал заживляющей мазью следы на шее, делал работу, посылал отчеты по почте, мило улыбался очередной новенькой секретарше Джека, мысленно ее жалея, иногда ходил на обеды с Воном, а иногда обедал один прямо в офисе, когда не было времени и нужно было срочно что-то закончить.  
И совершенно, вообще, даже ни на секундочку не скучал по Джеку. И не хотел его увидеть. И не общался с ним, даже ему не писал. Впрочем, обижало то, что и Джек о нем будто забыл, лишь отправляя ему обратно подписанные документы и скидывая все новые и новые задания. Ни смс, ни звонков, ни требований явиться пред ясны начальничьи очи не поступало. От этого Риз с одной стороны чувствовал облегчение (особенно, когда смотрел, как выцветают синяки на горле), а с другой… Наверное, он просто хотел понять, что произошло, осознать, почему Джек так поступил с ним. Риз был уверен, что не давал ему повода.


	15. Chapter 15

В общем и целом, день был самым обычным, в меру загруженным, в меру суетливым. Риз снова был по уши закопан в какие-то документы, которые надо было сделать срочно, а лучше – вчера. Начальствование оказалось весьма муторным делом, особенно в плане заполнения различных бумажек. Иногда Риз думал, что ему самому нужен секретарь, который бы заполнял за него всю тонну макулатуры, которая свалилась вместе с более высокой должностью.  
В дверь его кабинета постучали, и он обернулся. В проеме стоял Трой и улыбался.  
\- Пойдешь на обед?  
Риз посмотрел на часы, которые висели над компьютером, рядом с плакатом (он его повесил, а потом так и не снял, подумав, что будет выглядеть глупо, будто он – обиженная девушка, которая рассталась с парнем и теперь рвет его фотографии).  
\- Сейчас, еще немного, надо заполнить пару бумажек.  
Трой пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, тогда догоняй, босс.  
Риз фыркнул, когда голова подчиненного скрылась из дверного проема. Он решил, что не будет заставлять своих подчиненных общаться с ним как-то по-особенному, его куда больше устраивало общение на равных. И в этом тоже было что-то от Джека, и Риз сам перед собой это признавал.  
Он снова посмотрел на часы, взгляд сам собой зацепился за плакат, и Риз вздохнул. Он действительно чувствовал себя брошенным, но идти и устраивать разборки с Джеком совершенно не собирался. Это бы все равно не привело ни к чему хорошему.  
Риз встал из-за стола, потянулся, выключил комп, вышел из кабинета и запер дверь. Ему действительно надо было отвлечься от документов и поесть, желудок урчал, требуя еды.  
В кафетерии было людно – обеденный перерыв собирал всех вместе, по крайней мере, иногда. Видимо, Риз попал как раз на тот момент, когда кто-то только пришел, а кто-то еще не ушел. По пути он кинул смс Вону, приглашая с собой, но друг ответил, что он занят и не сможет прийти, и прислал лыбящийся смайлик. Так что Риз пошел на обед один, что, в общем, его устраивало. В последнее время он вообще чувствовал в себе мало сил для общения с людьми. Его все больше тянуло к уединению, это состояние попахивало наступающей депрессией, которую Риз пытался забить работой и не думать о том, кто эту депрессию в нем вызвал. Не думать получалось плохо. Иногда настолько плохо, что он посреди ночи просыпался, не помня, что именно ему снилось, но зная, что снился Джек. Это на самом деле выматывало его, как и ощущение странной пустоты внутри. Но Риз, как настоящий мужчина, старался не задумываться. А пустоту можно было заполнить, той же едой, например.  
Поэтому он набрал себе всякого, закончив выбор большой кружкой обжигающего кофе. Мозгу было необходимо топливо, и Риз намеревался им его обеспечить. Он кивнул коллегам, когда проходил мимо их стола, но сел один, все также подчиняясь желанию уединения. Он ел и думал, мысли плавали где-то вокруг работы, Джека, отношений Вона и Энджел, которые и не собирались заканчиваться, его собственных чувств и того, что ему нужно было бы внести идею о покупке новых специальных ковриков для мыши для всего отдела IT-безопасности. Так что Риз даже и не заметил, когда к нему подсела какая-то девушка. Только отрицательно помотал головой на вопрос, не занято ли место рядом с ним. Девушка села чуть слишком близко к нему, но когда Риз попытался отодвинуться, она приобняла его за плечи, и Риз с холодным ужасом почувствовал, как ему в бок упирается лезвие ножа. Он поднял взгляд на ту, что сидела рядом с ним, и мгновенно узнал ее. Лилит улыбалась ему самой лучезарной из всех улыбок, так, будто они – лучшие друзья.  
\- Привет, детка! Я буду очень благодарна, если ты поможешь мне и не будешь дергаться. Мне бы очень не хотелось дырявить твою симпатичную тушку, да и будет много крови, фу. – Лилит поморщилась, будто ее действительно могли заботить такие мелочи.  
Риз застыл в ужасе, пока нож не ткнулся чуть сильнее.  
\- Н-нет, я не буду дергаться.  
Лилит снова улыбнулась ему и потрепала за плечо.  
\- Вот и славно, - она кинула взгляд в сторону, а потом снова повернулась к Ризу. – А теперь скажи мне код от личной берлоги Джека.  
Риз сжался, мысленно он уже был готов к этому вопросу.  
\- Я-я не знаю его, у меня нет кодов.  
Лилит поцокала языком, и Риз снова почувствовал, как давление ножа усиливается.  
\- Ну-ну, конечно. Так я и поверила, что Джек не сказал тебе код. Уж его личная шлюшка точно должна иметь возможность в любой момент прибежать к нему по первому зову, - ее глаза сузились, а в голосе прорезалась сталь. – Скажи мне код. И я обещаю, что оставлю тебя в живых, по крайней мере, пока.  
Ризу такая перспектива не понравилась. Он стал судорожно вспоминать, удалил ли он коды с телефона, и с облегчением вспомнил, как удалял очередную смс, автоматически запоминая сами коды. Они были не нужны ему уже несколько недель, но он все равно каждый день запоминал их, просто по привычке, а смс удалял. Так же сделал и сегодня утром.  
И вот теперь у него было два пути – держаться до последнего, настаивая, что он не знает кода, или схитрить. Риз не был уверен в своих актерских способностях, но был уверен в том, что если будет настаивать, то Лилит просто прирежет его прямо за обеденным столом. А этим он Джеку точно не поможет.  
Поэтому он неуверенно улыбнулся, и стал шарить по карманам. Лилит чуть отстранилась, подозрительно смотря на него.  
\- Что ты делаешь, парниша?  
Риз снова улыбнулся, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно убедительно.  
\- Я не помню код, он у меня на телефоне, в смс, - он пожал плечами. – Ну, где же он, я брал его с собой, я уверен…  
Он, наконец, извлек телефон из заднего кармана брюк, мимолетно пожалел о том, что им придется пожертвовать. Положил его на стол и пододвинул к Лилит.  
\- Вот, пожалуйста, - он постарался выглядеть максимально испуганно, что было несложно. – Только не трогайте меня.  
Она прищурила светлые глаза, будто оценивая его, а потом улыбнулась. Перекинула нож в другую руку и взяла телефон. И тут Риз дернулся, будто случайно смахивая на нее чашку с кофе, который, как он сильно надеялся, еще не успел остыть. Лилит охнула, отпрянула от него, нож ей тоже пришлось убрать. И тогда Риз побежал. Он бежал так, как никогда в своей жизни. Ему что-то кричали вслед, он слышал голос Лилит, но даже не собирался оборачиваться. Он забежал в лифт и нажал кнопку нужного этажа, молясь о том, чтобы у бешеной суки не было бейджа, который пустил бы ее на лестницу. Пока лифт ехал вверх, Риз осмотрел свой бок, отметив, что отделался лишь небольшой царапиной. Он пролетел к лифту Джека так быстро, что и не заметил этого расстояния. В голове билась только одна мысль – успеть! Он набрал код, еле попадая по кнопкам, залетел внутрь, а потом так же быстро добежал до входа в саму квартиру Джека. Второй код, и вот он уже внутри.  
\- Джек! Джек! – Ризу никто не отозвался, и он сделал шаг в гостиную, тут же прикрывая глаза. – Какого черта, Вон!  
Вон и Энджел сидели на диване в гостиной и самозабвенно целовались. Настолько самозабвенно, что не услышали его криков. Энджел уже была одета только в джинсы и лифчик, и руки Вона были на ее спине, видимо, собираясь застежку этого самого лифчика расстегнуть. От звука голоса Риза они отпрянули друг от друга. Вон покраснел, а Энджел недовольно нахмурилась.  
\- То, что мы делаем – ничем не хуже того, что делали вы с Джеком в спальне, так что перестань так на меня смотреть.  
Риз провел руками по лицу и покачал головой.  
\- Так, это не мое дело, ладно. Я так понимаю, Джека дома нет?  
Энджел отрицательно помотала головой.  
\- Он на ранчо, деприт. Я знаю, вы снова поссорились.  
Риз остановил ее жестом руки.  
\- Это сейчас не важно. Дай мне свой телефон, - Риз протянул руку.  
Энджел дотянулась до телефона, который лежал на столике, разблокировала и кинула его Ризу, который его ловко поймал, сам себе удивившись. Он быстро пролистал список контактов, найдя там надпись «Папа». Он прождал какое-то время, а потом позвонил еще раз, прежде чем понял, что Джек отвечать не собирается.  
\- Так, хорошо, новый план. Где ключи от машины, хоть какой-нибудь?  
Энджел махнула рукой в сторону коридора.  
\- Хорошо, я поехал к нему, а вы… Сидите тут оба и никуда не вылезайте, - Риз вздохнул, хотел что-то еще сказать, а потом махнул рукой и кинулся в коридор, оставляя все еще шокированного Вона и недовольную Энджел наедине друг с другом.  
Он схватил первые попавшиеся ключи из целого шкафчика, надеясь, что они не от какого-то спорт-кара, и надеясь, что сможет найти машину в гараже по сигнализации.  
Вниз он спустился, все еще боясь, что Лилит поджидает его за каждым углом. И по стоянке он шел, озираясь и вздрагивая от любого звука. Машину, как ни странно, он нашел достаточно быстро. И ему действительно повезло – это был не спорт-кар, хотя она все равно выглядела вызывающе дорогой. Риз сел за руль, завел мотор, глубоко вздохнул, а потом нажал на педаль газа, вспоминая все те навыки вождения, которые получил, сдавая на права, да так и не довелось как следует использовать. Большой город был не создан для вождения машины – на метро было куда быстрее и удобней доехать, куда бы то ни было.  
Он выехал со стоянки, не снижая скорость, а затем повернул в ту сторону, где, как он помнил, был нужный ему выезд из города. Он поблагодарил бога, что все время пялился в окно и хорошо запомнил дорогу. В голове билась только одна мысль – он должен успеть. Риз не был настолько наивен, чтобы думать, что сможет спасти Джека, но предупредить его он мог. И именно это он собирался сделать.  
***  
Джек сидел на террасе, разглядывая поле, которое упиралось в лесной массив. Рядом с креслом стоял столик, на столике – стакан с виски, впрочем, давно забытый, так что даже лед уже успел растаять. Джеком владела черная меланхолия, которая, бывало, нападала после приступа активности. Своеобразная расплата за гениальность, цена, которую приходилось платить за яркие мгновения просветления, когда весь мир казался не сложнее детской игрушки. Взлет и падение, которое неизменно его сопровождало. К счастью, такие моменты случались не так уж часто, нужен был всего-то один день в уединении и тишине, чтобы все прошло. Наверное, если бы Джек задался такой целью, он бы проследил тенденцию, которая связывала вот такие вот периоды упадка с какими-либо неприятными событиями в его жизни, но он предпочитал не задумываться, а просто ждать, когда мозги придут в норму. Джек знал, что это произойдет, свой организм его еще никогда не подводил.  
Поэтому он наблюдал, как ветер колышет траву, а где-то вдалеке под его силой склоняются деревья. В комнате зазвонил телефон, какое-то время играла бодрая мелодия, а потом прекратилась. Через какое-то время он зазвонил опять, но Джек даже не обратил внимания. Ничего важного сегодня произойти не могло, все встречи он отменил, а остальное… Сегодня он предпочел превратиться в фаталиста и считать, что если что-то случилось, то это уже не изменить. Джек не чувствовал в себе желания общаться с кем-то.  
На самом деле, его немного пугало то, что он чувствовал что-то вроде сожаления, может даже стыда за то, что сделал с Ризом. Обычно Джека мало заботили чужие чувства, если это не касалось его дочери, но тут… Он действительно, на самом деле почувствовал себя хуже, когда увидел во взгляде Риза обиду после того, что произошло. Правда, сразу после этого у него была целая куча работы и увлекательные прятки с Лилит, чтобы забить неприятное чувство, но когда его догнала меланхолия, стыд и сожаление вернулись в полном объеме. Джек не чувствовал себя по-настоящему виноватым, но, возможно, Риз не заслуживал такого обращения. В конце концов, он был верным, а это было редкостью в «Гиперионе».  
А еще он вроде как скучал по детке, что тоже было для него новым переживанием. Джек не скучал ни по кому, кроме дочери и, пожалуй, Ниши. Но Ниша была особым случаем, особенно если учесть, что она была мертва. И тут вот его посетила мысль, что было бы неплохо, если бы Риз был рядом прямо сейчас. Но Риз был на него обижен, даже, пожалуй, сильнее, чем в тот раз, когда он его чуть не убил, так что просто сунуть его к себе в машину и увезти не получилось бы, было бы неправильно. На этой мысли Джек усмехнулся. Он, Красавчик Джек и слово «неправильно» были почти синонимами, можно было сказать, что Джек состоял из «неправильности», а вот, поди ж ты, не мог так поступить с каким-то пареньком, который даже и внимания-то не стоит. Не хотелось, чувствовалось, что так нельзя.  
Поэтому Джек страдал в гордом одиночестве, даже забыв про виски в бокале. Смотрел, как ветер гоняет тучи, мнет траву, треплет ветки деревьев. В природе определенно было что-то успокаивающее.  
В комнате опять прозвонил телефон, Джек уже хотел встать и подойти, просто чтобы прекратить эти надоедливые звуки, но звонок закончился раньше, чем он успел для себя решить, чего ему больше не хочется – слушать звонящий телефон или вставать. Что бы это ни было, он был уверен, это могло подождать.  
***  
Риз набрал номер Джека еще два раза, но потом бросил это дело. Маловероятно, что Джек ответит, если не ответил на первые три звонка, но Риз на всякий случай сбросил еще и сообщение «Лилит ищет тебя. Была в «Гелиосе», но тоже не слишком надеялся, что его прочтут. В какой-то момент он даже засомневался, а не достаточно ли он сделал для Джека? Он, в конце концов, сделал все, чтобы предупредить его, и мчаться к (вероятно) расстроенному Джеку лично, возможно, было не самой лучшей идеей. Вспоминая, на что способен расстроенный Джек…  
Риз вырулил с развязки, выехав из города, и прибавил скорость. Он просто должен сделать это, предупредить, сделать хоть что-то. Он был обижен на Джека, злился на Джека, временами ему даже казалось, что он ненавидит Джека, и он совсем-совсем точно, ни в коем случае, не любил Джека. Возможно, был на нем слегка зациклен, но точно не одержим. Может быть чуть-чуть влюблен, но не любил. Джек был его боссом, и с Джеком случался классный секс (не всегда), но… Риз не мог не попытаться предупредить Джека по той же причине, по которой знал, что не сдаст рыжей стерве коды доступа, даже если она ткнет его ножом в бок. Просто потому, что не мог иначе. Пресловутая верность компании, должно быть.  
Естественно, ворота преграждали путь на ранчо и открывались они в прошлый раз непосредственно Джеком, но Риз заметил интерком на стене и, выйдя из машины, нажал на звонок. Пришлось прождать минут пять, прежде чем на экране интеркома появился Джек. Без костюма, естественно, и, как показалось Ризу, усталый, но возможно, дело было в не самом лучшем качестве картинки. Джек приподнял брови, демонстрируя, крайнюю степень удивления.  
\- Детка, не то, чтобы я не был рад тебя видеть, но, признаться, удивлен. И ты слегка не в тему, я рассчитываю побыть один, – Джек прищурился. – Погоди… Это моя машина?  
Риз поежился.  
\- Энджел одолжила мне. Джек, пропусти, нам нужно поговорить.  
Джек вдруг обидно рассмеялся, откинувшись в кресле.  
\- Детка, я разве что-то обещал тебе? Я тебе кольцо дарил, или клялся любить вечно? Так какого хрена ты решил, что я буду выяснять с тобой отношения, а?  
Риз дернулся, от обидных слов кольнуло в груди так сильно, что по рукам пробежали мурашки. «Мне все равно. Я от него ничего не жду», Риз повторил это про себя, глубоко вздохнув.  
\- Я приехал не выяснять отношения, а предупредить. Лилит была в «Гелиосе». Я ее видел. Выясняла твои коды доступа к квартире.  
Джек замолк, скривился, и огонек на воротах мигнул зеленым.  
\- В дом, живо. Расскажешь.  
Риз проехал по дорожке и припарковался у дома. Пока он поднимался по ступенькам, сердце стучало так, словно он и правда приперся что-то выяснять или обвинять Джека в чем-то… «Я просто расскажу ему все и уеду. Мне нечего тут делать», Риз глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем открыть дверь.  
Джек ждал его в гостиной на первом этаже, Риз помнил ее – в ней был очень удобный широкий диван, на котором они могли поместиться вдвоем, а еще мягкий ковер и камин, рядом с которым было не холодно даже без одежды… Риз встряхнулся, отгоняя воспоминания. Джек дернул уголком рта, увидев кровь на рубашке Риза.  
\- Рассказывай.  
Риз поежился.  
\- Лилит проникла в «Гелиос», я узнал ее по фото, что ты показывал. Нашла меня. Не знаю, как она узнала, что у меня есть коды, но она знала. Потребовала выдать ей их, – Риз хмыкнул. Теперь сцена казалась невероятно тупой, а не смертельно опасной. – Пригрозила ножом. Я отдал ей телефон и выплеснул на нее кофе. Думал предупредить тебя, но оказалась, что тебя нет дома, и Энджел сказала, где тебя можно найти. А телефон ты не брал.  
Джек прищурился.  
\- Телефон?  
\- Кодов в нем нет. Я стираю их. И он на пароле – легче сломать, чем взломать.  
Джек кивнул.  
\- Умница. Откуда кровь?  
Риз пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, она ткнула в меня ножом. Ерунда.  
\- Энджел?  
\- Осталась дома. Сказал ей не выходить.  
Джек кивнул и потер лицо, проведя пальцами по шраму. Риз подумал что, в общем-то, сделал то, зачем ехал – передал Джеку всю информацию, и дальше, вероятно, Джек сам разберется, что с этим делать, и поскольку он точно не хотел выяснять никаких отношений, то нужно было разворачиваться и ехать обратно. Отдать Энджел машину, телефон, успокоить, что все будет в порядке, и, возможно у нее даже найдется, чем перевязать или хотя бы промыть царапину на боку, если еще не слишком поздно беспокоиться о таких вещах – кровь давно засохла на ткани, и Риз не помнил, испачкал ли ею салон. И определенно не стоит думать о том, насколько часто он пачкает своей кровью вещи Джека… Риз нервно потер покалывающий острой болью висок и уже собирался попрощаться, как в гостиной прозвучали одновременно два голоса:  
\- Слушай, детка…  
\- Привет, красавчик!  
Если голос Джека он еще ожидал услышать, то второй голос заставил его резко обернуться. Его владелицу он опознал сразу, хоть и слышал ее до этого один раз в жизни, всего несколько часов назад. Лилит стояла у входа в комнату, небрежно привалившись к косяку двери и целилась в Джека, а когда она появилась там не заметил ни Риз, ни сам Джек, рука которого инстинктивно дернулась к бедру, на котором (не в офисе) он обычно носил кобуру. И совсем забыл, что бросил оружие рядом с терминалом пропуска, потому что был уверен, что в разговоре с котенком-Риззи пушка ему не понадобится. Джек оскалился, изображая улыбку.  
\- Привет, сладкая. Тебя не учили стучаться и не подслушивать чужие разговоры?  
Лилит в ответ улыбнулась еще шире. Они оба были убийцами, они ненавидели друг друга, охотились друг за другом, подставляли друг друга и оба убили близких людей друг друга. Джек до сих пор старался не думать о Нише, которая не только была его человеком в полиции, но и заставляла скучать по себе после своей смерти. А Лилит не отводила от груди Джека пистолет ни на мгновение, и он знал, что она в курсе того, кто и почему убил Роланда. Они оба последние несколько лет играли в эту игру – достань, рань посильнее, причини боль и, по возможности, убей. И теперь Джек со злостью думал о том, что, похоже, Лилит выиграла, потому что добраться до спрятанного под столешницей пистолета он не успеет. Риз слишком шумно вздохнул, и этот вздох привлек к нему внимание. Джек сощурил глаза.  
\- Ты привел ее. Какой же ты тупой, детка…  
Лилит рассмеялась снова, обрывая и Джека, и готового оправдываться Риза.  
\- Он привел меня? Он? Не смеши меня, Джек, мне и так весело! О твоей берлоге я знала давно, а сегодня убедилась, что в твоей башне тебя тоже нет. Я была тут за полчаса до того, как сюда примчался твой сладкий мальчик. Кстати, думала, ты предпочитаешь другой типаж.  
Риз молчал, потому что боялся, что если скажет хоть слово, то звенящее напряжение, повисшее в комнате, прорвется, скорее всего – выстрелом, но он видел, как трясет от бессильной злости Джека.  
\- Да, сладкая, под мой типаж скорее подходишь ты, но я решил, что пора завязывать трахать бешеных, ядовитых сучек, спасибо за предложение, не заинтересован.  
Лилит зашипела, как разъяренная кошка, и сделала шаг вперед, оторвавшись от дверного косяка и растеряв даже показную расслабленность позы.  
\- Надоело. Если надеешься, что я дам тебе высказаться перед смертью, больной ублюдок, то даже не рассчитывай! Ты психованный маньяк, мне будут многие благодарны за пулю, пущенную тебе в голову! Даже не рассчитывай, что я совершу какую-нибудь глупость и решу сперва пристрелить твою игрушку, такого шанса я тебе не дам. Но просто знай, Джек… - Лилит прищурилась, и палец слегка дрогнул, словно она сознательно сдерживала себя, чтобы сначала договорить, а потом выстрелить. - …Его я тоже убью, и он умрет в луже своей крови с дыркой в животе, и никто ему не поможет, как никто не смог помочь Роланду!  
Джек ухмыльнулся.  
\- Твоему парню я пустил пулю не в живот, сучка.  
В детстве, читая книжки про различных героев, Риз много раз представлял себе (как, вероятно, и все подростки) свою собственную, обязательно героическую, смерть. Это всегда было что-то благородное, за правду, правое дело, или защищая что-то или кого-то, кто был бы дорог. Ризу, как и почти любому ребенку, это казалось красивым и романтичным. Потом Риз, как и любой другой, вырос и перестал романтизировать смерть, она стала пугать его, как и любого другого. Риз боялся, не хотел умирать, и его, как и любого нормального человека, пугала перспектива боли и смерти. Да и у Риза за спиной не было прекрасных принцесс или великих городов, за которые стоило бы умирать… И Риз всегда старался оставаться оптимистом, что получалось не каждый раз, но по крайней мере, жизненный принцип, которого он старался придерживаться, исправно работал, и был он – пока ты жив, шанс есть. А значит, старайся выжить любой ценой. Ведь он не сделал лично Лилит ничего, и есть вероятность, что она блефовала и не убьет его, или что получится ее заболтать…  
Когда Лилит закончила говорить, Риз понял, что она выстрелит. Понял даже не по ней самой, на Лилит Риз не смотрел, понял по Джеку, по тому, как зло тот сжал кулаки, по тому, какая ярость и неверие проступили у того на лице – Джек не верил в собственную смерть, и… Риз вообще всегда считал его чересчур самоуверенным, но сейчас Риз видел, как на лице Джека, изуродованном, но ставшим уже привычным, проступает понимание, но не принятие, а отрицание собственной смерти. И тогда Риз понял, что Лилит сейчас выстрелит, рванулся вперед, полу-отталкивая, полу-заслоняя собой Джека и почувствовал, как его швырнуло на пол.  
Риз уже на себе один раз узнал, что такое болевой шок, но теперь все было сильнее, страшнее, было понимание, что никто не обещал (пусть бы обещание и было сомнительным), что он выживет, наоборот, было слишком много крови, и очень-очень больно, не сразу, через пару мгновений. Риз потерялся в обрывках картинок и боли, реальность запоминалась словно фотографии – без звука, даже без движения, просто идущие подряд картинки, а что между ними – Риз не знал и не мог осознать. Плеснувшаяся на рубашку и на руки кровь, Джек с невесть откуда взявшимся пистолетом, дуло которого слегка дымится, упавшая Лилит – с дырой во лбу, и разнесенной черепной коробкой сзади, боже, какое жуткое зрелище, Джек, который что-то орет в трубку, но Риз не может услышать и понять ни слова, и, наконец, удобный диван Джека, на котором можно поместиться вдвоем, и который Риз, кажется, тоже запачкал своей кровью…  
***  
Было очень много крови. Яркой, красной, как томатный сок. Джек не думал, что в Ризе вообще может быть ее так много.  
В самый первый момент, после того, как Лилит выстрелила, и Джек понял, что не умер, а бешеная сучка с удивлением смотрела на лежащее на полу тело, он успел ринуться к столу и выхватить оттуда пистолет. Джек не стал ничего говорить напоследок или как-то привлекать к себе внимание, он просто выстрелил Лилит промеж глаз, стоило ей поднять на него взгляд. То, что сделал Риз… Джек не ожидал от него, да и Лилит не ожидала, это ее и убило.  
После этого Джек выронил пистолет, схватил со стола телефон, мимоходом отмечая несколько пропущенных звонков, и набрал свой личный номер экстренной связи. Ответили ему буквально через мгновение, но казалось, что прошло как минимум несколько часов.  
\- Живо на ранчо! Тут раненый, огнестрел, кажется, правое легкое, - врач на том конце хотел что-то спросить, судя по невразумительному мычанию, но Джек только зарычал на него. – Быстрее, идиоты! Если он умрет, я вас всех убью!  
И он повесил трубку, только после этого опустившись на колени перед Ризом. Тот был, конечно, без сознания. На его губах пузырилась кровь, дышал он хрипло и неглубоко. Джек осторожно перевернул его на бок, увидев, наконец, рану на спине. Пуля прошла слегка наискось и, видимо, застряла в ребре или еще где-то, потому что на груди выходного отверстия не было. Джек на секунду прикрыл глаза, а потом содрал с себя рубашку, оставаясь в одной футболке, и прижал ее к ране, из которой ленивыми пузырями вытекала кровь.  
\- Детка, какой же ты, все таки, идиот… Зачем…  
Джек поднял Риза на руки, все еще прижимая к его спине быстро впитывающую кровь рубашку (тонкий хлопок плохо подходил для медицинских процедур), и перенес его на диван, уложив головой к себе на колени и боком, так, чтобы Риз не захлебнулся собственной кровью, которая проникала в дыхательные пути из поврежденного легкого. Проходя мимо тела Лилит, Джек еле удержался, чтобы не пнуть его.  
С каждой секундой Риз становился все бледнее, а рубашка в руках Джека все более красной. Джек прикрыл глаза. Он держал Риза за запястье и неосознанно считывал пульс, который становился все более слабым. Ему вспомнилось, как его жена умирала в стерильной больничной палате во время родов, а он точно так же ничего не мог сделать, только бессильно смотреть на то, как вокруг нее суетятся врачи. Какое-то время он ненавидел Энджел за то, что она сделала с собственной матерью, лишив ее их обоих. Потом – смирился.  
И вот теперь, точно так же Джек сидел с раненым Ризом на руках и ничего не мог сделать, кроме как ждать. И он понимал, что ему вовсе не хочется смиряться с фактом его смерти.  
Комната была наполнена хриплым, чуть слышным дыханием Риза и тихим голосом Джека, который просто не мог остановиться.  
\- Детка, если ты умрешь, я тебя из-под земли достану, учти. И еще раз убью, чтобы знал, что никто не смеет меня кидать. И тебе я запрещаю. Слышишь меня? Я запрещаю тебе умирать у меня на руках, только не так… - он посмотрел на тело Лилит, которая так и глядела удивленно в потолок, будто до конца не осознала, что мертва. – Ты не можешь проиграть этой бешеной сучке. Ты – лучше, чем это, ты круче, слышишь? Держись, медики уже едут, тебя подлатают. В конце концов, ты на меня работаешь, и я, как твой босс, запрещаю тебе умирать.  
Джек наклонился и прижался лбом к виску Риза. Нет, он не плакал. Красавчик Джек не помнил, когда плакал в последний раз. Может, в девять, когда бабушка утопила его кошку прямо в собственной ванной. А может, еще раньше – в шесть, когда мама поцеловала его в щеку, потрепала по тогда еще светлым волосам и сказала, что вернется через месяц, и не вернулась. А может еще раньше, когда умер отец, которого Джек почти не помнил. Но сейчас он не плакал, только сильно стиснул зубы, все еще неосознанно отслеживая слабеющий пульс Риза.  
\- Не уходи… - он прошептал так тихо, что даже сам не слышал, что сказал это.  
Риз, конечно, не ответил. Он дышал все слабее, его губы, заляпанные кровью, синели все сильнее, а кровь из раны продолжала сочиться.  
Джек очнулся и выпрямился только тогда, когда услышал звук вертолета на улице. Через мгновение в комнату ворвались медики, забрали у него Риза и переложили на каталку. Один из врачей сунулся осмотреть Джека, но тот только отмахнулся от него.  
\- Я полечу с вами, - Джек сунул окровавленной рукой телефон в карман, решительно направляясь за медиками, которые увозили Риза к вертолету.  
\- Но сэр, - один из них попытался остановить его, указал взглядом на тело Лилит на полу.  
Джек скривился и отстранил не слишком сообразительного сотрудника, запоминая его лицо.  
\- С этим разберутся. Я лечу с вами, это не обсуждается.  
Медик кивнул, отступая.  
\- Да, сэр.  
Джек залез в вертолет и сел на одну из скамеек вдоль борта. Он не держал Риза за руку, еще чего. Тем более что так он бы мешал процедурам первой помощи, которые проводили врачи. Он просто напряженно следил за показателями приборов, к которым сразу подключили Риза. Его тут же опутали какими-то трубками, вкололи ему несколько каких-то лекарств. Врачи перебрасывались терминами, которые казались Джеку частично знакомыми. Все же, он не был спецом в медицине, понял только про «коллапс легкого» и то, что у Риза в груди теперь пол-литра крови, которой там быть не должно.  
Вертолет взлетел удивительно мягко, Джек почти не ощутил толчка. И они понеслись обратно в город. Врачи все время что-то делали с Ризом, чем-то тыкали его. Один раз даже пришлось запускать его сердце заново, что заставило Джека напрячься, а врачей обеспокоенно посмотреть на него. Они все прекрасно знали, что он не шутил, когда сказал, что убьет их всех, если Риз умрет.  
Они долетели обратно за рекордные полчаса. Риза тут же выволокли из вертолета и утащили в реанимацию, ему срочно нужна была операция – кровь надо было откачать, пулю вынуть, а легкое зашить. Джек же пошел в общий холл, пугая своим видом встречных пациентов и медсестричек. Он дошел до туалета, отмыл от крови руки, вытер бумажным полотенцем телефон и сел ждать в холле, взяв себе стаканчик кофе из автомата. Проходившие мимо люди косились на его залитую кровью футболку и на него самого. На самом деле, мало кто в «Гиперионе» когда-либо видел Красавчика Джека живьем и близко, так что для многих сотрудников это был новый уникальный опыт.  
Джек же не замечал никого вокруг, вертя в руках телефон и проверяя часы каждые пять минут. Он думал позвонить Энджел, потом понял по пропущенным звонкам, что она отдала телефон Ризу, а значит тот либо лежит с его вещами, либо остался на ранчо. Потом он позвонил своей службе безопасности, наорал и уволил по телефону человека, который отвечал за охрану его загородного дома и велел убрать труп из гостиной. В конце концов, жизнь Джека оказалась не такой защищенной, как он привык считать. С этим стоило что-то сделать, но в данный момент он об этом думать не собирался.  
А потом ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как сидеть и ждать. И Джек ждал, и думал. Риз… На самом деле то, что он сказал Лилит, отчасти действительно было правдой. Джек слегка подустал от того, что отношения для него каждый раз превращались в борьбу, в поединок. Детка-Риззи же был милым, отзывчивым, домашним мальчиком. Приятным разнообразием, тем более, что иногда умел показать зубы и когти. Риз действительно, на самом деле нравился Джеку. А еще был удобным. И верным. И доказал свою верность, почти ценой своей жизни. Джек вовсе не ждал, что он кинется между ним и пулей, на которой, он был уверен, было написано его имя (это было бы вполне в стиле Лилит). А он кинулся, совершенно не думая о том, что может умереть сам.  
Джек вздохнул и потер лицо, посмотрел на часы. Операция длилась уже достаточно долго. И когда он был уже готов ворваться в операционную, чтобы узнать, что они там так копаются, к нему вышел врач, на ходу снимая перчатки.  
\- Сэр, операция прошла успешно, он в палате. Ему повезло, промедли мы чуть-чуть, его было бы не спасти.  
Джек встал и потянулся, чувствуя, как неприятно отрывается от кожи присохшая кровь.  
\- К нему можно, док?  
Врач кивнул и показал в сторону палат.  
\- Конечно, пойдемте за мной, - они проследовали по коридору. – Пока он на искусственной вентиляции легких, в реанимации. Но динамика у него хорошая, так что, думаю, через пару дней переведем его в интенсивную терапию.  
Врач улыбнулся Джеку, который отметил, что врачи вообще народ очень смелый, никогда его не боялись.  
\- Он крепкий мальчик, справится. Какое-то время ему будет нужен щадящий режим, но я полагаю, что последствия будут минимальными, - они дошли до палаты, и врач открыл Джеку дверь. – Вот мы и пришли. Я подойду позже, проверю состояние.  
Джек кивнул, и врач ушел, оставляя его с Ризом наедине. Джек сел в кресло, стоявшее у кровати. Риз лежал на простынях, мало отличаясь от них по цвету. Хорошо хоть, крови на губах больше не было, и все приборы жизнерадостно мигали зеленым. Прибор искусственной вентиляции легких тихо шипел каждый раз, когда меха наполнялись и опадали. Джек положил руку рядом с рукой Риза, на которую был прицеплен кардиомонитор. Он долго всматривался в лицо Риза, пытаясь уловить признаки улучшения или ухудшения. Ничего не менялось, разве что его щеки стали чуть менее белыми. Джек провел рукой по одеялу и сжал пальцы Риза в своих. Он сам не заметил, как положил голову на край кровати и уснул.  
***  
Риз не знал, сколько провалялся в отключке, но когда он впервые выплыл из мутного тумана, в котором, к слову, не было ни темных туннелей, ни света, ни встречающих умерших родственников, он сразу понял, что в больнице – узнал светлый потолок и тихий писк приборов. Риз с трудом осознавал, что все-таки остался жив, свет в палате казался слишком ярким и резал глаза, когда он попытался их разлепить. Риз чувствовал боль, но опять через какой-то барьер, узнавая действия обезболивающих, ему хотелось пить, дышать было сложно, и Ризу казалось, что он вот-вот должен задохнуться, а еще по всему телу разлилась такая слабость, что казалось, он даже не может приподнять руку. Но Риз подумал, что можно как-то дать знать, что он пришел в себя, попросить воды, и узнать, что с Джеком…  
Что с Джеком Риз узнал, окончательно открыв глаза. Он не сразу привык к яркому свету, а привыкнув, обнаружил Джека – снова в дорогом рабочем костюме, спавшего в кресле рядом с его кроватью. Риз замер, боясь пошевелиться, и рассматривал Джека, отмечая, что он, вероятно, давно не спал, а Энджел, наверное, некогда было заставить отца отдохнуть, так что у того появились темные круги под глазами. Риз задался вопросом, какого черта Джек спит тут, в больнице, на не самом удобном даже с виду кресле, вместо того, чтобы спокойно отоспаться на своей огромной кровати дома? Он уже хотел позвать Джека, но не решился. В конце концов, если предположить… Если просто допустить такую мысль, что Джек спит у его кровати, потому что волновался… Или хотя бы это такая своеобразная благодарность за спасение жизни… Риз улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. Он ни капли не сомневался, что Джек очень мстительный и предпочитал не раскрывать, что видел слабость Джека, потому что Джек никому не прощал своих ошибок и слабостей, потому что знание о том, что пока Риз валялся в больнице, Джек сидел у его койки, могло быть очень опасным… Но было очень приятным, разливалось теплом в груди и глушило боль не хуже обезболки. По крайней мере, Ризу так казалось, и он слегка улыбался, пока не уснул снова.  
В следующий раз Риз пришел в себя тогда, когда в палате уже никого не было, и дотянулся до кнопки вызова, давая всем знать, что, кажется, все-таки остался жив. Вокруг него сразу забегали (как, кстати, никто не бегал в прошлый раз), дали напиться и рассказали, что с ним все-таки случилось. Риз скривился, услышав о пробитом легком и подумал, что, наверное, из-за этого было так больно и так трудно дышать и до сих пор противное ощущение все еще напоминало о себе. Риз не спросил о Джеке и не спросил, кто оплачивает его лечение – он и так с первого взгляда на окружение понял, что лежит в больнице «Гипериона», и спрашивать было глупо – если Джек подлатал его в прошлый раз, то уж за то, что Риз словил за него пулю, был однозначно должен. И судя по тому, как с Ризом обращались, Джек не желал быть кому-то должен слишком долго.  
Потом Риза навестил, конечно же, Вон. С мандаринками (которые, если честно, Риз не особо-то и любил), и с рассказом о том, как Джек напугал их с Энджел, заявившись в квартиру весь в кровище и сообщив, что он, Риз, в реанимации, и, собственно, ничего больше не сказав. Это потом Энджел смогла-таки выудить у отца хотя бы приблизительную суть произошедшего.  
\- Ты о чем только думал, бросаясь под пули?  
Риз виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Она сказала, что убьет меня в любом случае, и, ну, Джек мог бы успеть что-то сделать, так появлялся хоть какой-то шанс, а если бы я ничего не сделал, шансов был бы ноль, так что это было самое логичное решение…  
Вон внимательно посмотрел на друга.  
\- Ты ведь не думал в тот момент, да?  
Риз покачал головой.  
\- Нет, вообще не думал.  
Вон не спрашивал, зачем Риза вообще понесло к Джеку, зачем было так рисковать, зачем было ехать предупреждать – и Риз был ему за это благодарен.  
Вместе с Воном Энджел передала ему новый телефон (это подарок!) и пожелания выздоравливать поскорее. Риз попрощался с другом, и, заглянув в телефон, увидел, что в списке контактов уже есть три записи «Твой самый лучший бро!» (Вон был на высоте) «Ангел-хранитель» (Энджел понимала, что Ризу в больнице скучно, и он был благодарен за возможность выйти в сеть хотя бы с телефона) и простое «Джек».  
С номера «Джек» уже пришло одно сообщение, которое Риз сразу же прочитал: «Поправляйся, детка, ты нужен на работе». Риз улыбнулся и откинулся на подушки. В конце концов, он всегда старался быть оптимистом, поэтому, несмотря на писк приборов, боль, тяжесть в груди и кучу страшных последствий и осложнений, которыми пугали врачи, он радовался, что остался жив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я молодец) Это - последняя глава) Остался только маленький эпилог, который я выложу, как только отредактирую)


	16. Эпилог

Риз сидел на диване в квартире Джека, по уши закопавшись в бумаги, не выпуская из рук планшет, в котором постоянно делал какие-то пометки. В век высоких технологий рабочие распечатки все равно расползались от Риза по дивану, спускаясь на пол, жутко важные документы, какие-то сметы, договоры – все то, чем по воле Джека Риз теперь занимался. Один листок сменял другой, Риз что-то правил, вычеркивал, дописывал, отмечал на планшете и выглядел погруженным в работу и жутко измотанным. Рядом с Джеком невозможно было не быть трудоголиком, и Риз не помнил, когда в последний раз ел, нормально спал и вообще ночевал в своей квартире, потому что неделя выдалась тяжелой, в его кабинете был вполне сносный диван, а в квартире Джека – душ, сменная одежда и (когда везло) постель. А еще Энджел, которая хотя бы пыталась сделать так, чтобы Риз и Джек питались чем-то, кроме кофе. Риз, правда, начинал подозревать, что Джек только кофе не обходится, потому что самому Ризу не всегда хватало упрямства и кофеина, чтобы выдержать дикий рабочий темп, но, возможно, Джек был просто гением? По крайней мере, Риз не видел, чтобы Джек употреблял что-то, ну… Скажем так, когда он на работе. Под чем иногда Джек бывает, когда отдыхает, Риз не спрашивал, потому что подозревал, что ему все равно не ответят.  
Внезапно из рук Риза пропал планшет, и он задрал голову, пытаясь поймать свою вещь, но Джек оказался быстрее и теперь с усмешкой ожидал, когда Риз начнет изображать котенка, тянущегося за привязанным к веревочке бантиком, помахивая планшетом у Риза над головой.  
\- Отдай, пожалуйста, – Риз все же потянулся, предсказуемо не достал, потому что вставать с дивана было лень. – Джек, отдай, ты мне мешаешь.  
\- Никогда не думал, что скажу это, детка, но ты слишком много работаешь, – Джек наклонился и провел кончиками пальцев по темным узорам татуировки на шее Риза, заставив того поежиться.  
\- Это ты поручил мне сделать, – Риз нахмурился. – Я работаю на тебя.  
Риз попытался снова рвануться за планшетом, но Джек перехватил его, поднимая выше. Джеку было скучно. Работать не было настроения, а Риз закопался в бумаги. Джек смутно помнил, чем там вообще занят Риз, он с легким сердцем скинул на него большой объем работы, подарив мальчику маленькую иллюзию власти, доверив несколько проектов и поставив руководителем, ограждая только от «темной» части своего бизнеса. Пусть Риззи возится с правительственными контрактами, пока Джек перепродает оружейное ПО на сторону. Детка будет спать спокойно, а Джек будет становиться еще богаче. В конце концов, есть много стран, в которых невозможно навести порядок, не применив силу, и Джек был готов этим странам помочь. Джек считал себя героем, потому что миротворец без пушки – это иллюзия.  
Но вот теперь то, что Риз не расставался с планшетом и за ужином, серьезно подбешивало, а еще злило Энджел, которая надеялась хоть один вечер провести без разговоров о работе (что было для нее сложно, потому что и ее отец, и его наверное-парень, и ее собственный бойфренд работали в одной фирме).  
Риз устало откинулся на спинку дивана и потер глаза, думая о том, что давно пора сменить линзы.  
\- Ты сам мне все это передал, потому что тебе было лень возиться. И это сейчас была цитата.  
Джек хмыкнул, после чего стряхнул с колен Риза бумаги на пол и кинул планшет на диван, вызвав возмущенный вопль. Уговаривать детку надоело, и это было достаточно скучно, чтобы не тратить на это свое время, по мнению Джека.  
\- Завтра доделаешь.  
\- Завтра суббота, мой выходной!  
Джек фыркнул.  
\- Значит в понедельник, – Джек наклонился и потянул Риза за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, прижался губами к его шее, куснул, услышав легкий стон. – Никуда твои бумажки не денутся, а я хочу тебя прямо сейчас.  
Риз дрогнул, и Джек ухмыльнулся, заметив, как порозовели кончики ушей у Риза, как он выдохнул чуть тяжелее, как изменился взгляд и заблестели глаза.  
\- Но, Джек… Тут осталось немного…  
\- Тем более, останется немного на понедельник. Ну, или доделаешь в выходные, мне плевать. – Джек, наконец, поцеловал Риза, окончательно отвлекая его от бумаг.  
Риз раскрылся навстречу тут же, прильнул, закидывая руки Джеку на шею, застонал в губы, мгновенно забыв о работе. И Джек был вполне готов наплевать на то, что на его диване разбросаны важные документы, и трахнуть свою детку прямо на них (как уже случалось), но Риз завозмущался, начал вырываться, так что пришлось тащить его в спальню. Вытряхнуть его из футболки и домашних штанов оказалось не в пример проще, чем из пижонских шмоток, которые Риз носил на работу, тем более, что он сам охотно помогал, откровенно балдея от того, как Джек запускает руки ему под футболку, как стягивает с него штаны, проводя руками по бедрам, Риз был как большой подарок, который стоило развернуть.  
\- Ну что, скучаешь по своим бумажкам? – Джек покусывал кожу, оставляя новые следы поверх старых, отмечая спину и плечи Риза, пока тот извивался на кровати, вскидывал голову и постанывал, почти умоляя насадить себя на пальцы.  
\- Это… Твои бумажки… - Риз ахнул и мотнул головой, застонав. – И там оставалось немного…  
Он обернулся к Джеку, опалив шальным, пьяным взглядом, совершенно не сочетающимся с рабочим настроем. Джек усмехнулся, выдавливая на пальцы смазку.  
\- Ой, заткнись, детка. Я не буду говорить с тобой о работе, пока трахаю тебя, это не мой фетиш.  
Риз вздохнул, почувствовав в себе первый палец, и спрятал в локте лицо, заставив Джека недовольно заворчать. Джек хотел видеть и слышать все, что его сладкий мальчик, его детка-Риззи может ему предложить, поэтому положил руку Ризу на горло, надавив, заставляя, прогнуться в спине и застонать. Джек чувствовал, как под пальцами бьется в жилах кровь, держал Риза, пока добавлял второй и третий палец, растягивая, раскрывая, слушая всхлипы и стоны, смотря, как пробегает по телу Риза волна дрожи, когда он задевает пальцами чувствительную точку внутри. Держал Риза за горло, пока не почувствовал, что Риз судорожно вздыхает, не просто тяжело, а как будто ему действительно не хватает воздуха.  
Джек чертыхнулся про себя, против правил поминая покойную Лилит самыми нелестными словами за то, что устроила его детке проблемы с дыханием. Риз поправлялся, был почти в норме, а не дышал только одним легким, как поначалу, но до сих пор начинал задыхаться, хотя врачи и говорили, что это, скорее всего, пройдет со временем. Джек провел рукой выше и пропихнул два пальца Ризу в рот, чувствуя теплый и влажный язык, острую кромку зубов. Риз застонал и начал вылизывать Джеку пальцы, мокро, грязно, похотливо, жмурясь от удовольствия, заставляя Джека прикрывать глаза. Говорят, на кончиках пальцев у человека больше всего нервных окончаний, и в этот момент Джек был готов в это поверить. Наверное, Риз вцепился бы Джеку в запястье, чтобы тот не убирал руку, если бы не боялся, что потеряв опору, рухнет лицом в подушку. Он разочарованно застонал, когда Джек все же убрал руку от его рта, чтобы перехватить его за бедра, коленом заставив раздвинуть ноги шире, надавил на поясницу, прогибая ниже.  
Вошел одним длинным движением, заставив Риза низко и протяжно застонать и выгнуться, прижимаясь грудью к кровати. Джек замер на одно бесконечно длинное мгновение, все же давая привыкнуть им обоим, а потом начал двигаться, и Риз действительно почти задохнулся на этот раз, но уже от ошеломительных ощущений, а не от чужой руки на горле. Возможно, это было опасно, но им обоим было абсолютно плевать.  
Джек положил пальцы поверх шрама от пули, чувствуя шероховатость новой, еще слишком ярко-розовой кожи. Этот шрам притягивал Джека, как магнит, напоминая и заставляя злиться и одновременно вздыхать от облегчения. Джек, наверное, теперь в чем-то понимал Риза, который в моменты особой смелости (чаще всего – когда уже ничего не соображал, не мог ничего связно сказать и только стонал) никак не мог отлипнуть от его лица, вылизывая и выцеловывая старый шрам, отчего Джека (хоть он и никогда бы в этом не признался) продирало дрожью по спине. Удержаться действительно было сложно, поэтому Джек наклонился, чуть снижая темп, и провел языком прямо по розовому пятну у Риза на спине, чувствуя всем телом его вибрирующий стон, а потом вгрызся зубами рядом, заставляя уже вскрикнуть, запрокинув голову. Джек задвигался быстрее, наполняя комнату пошлыми, влажными звуками, стонами и вскриками Риза и собственным тяжелым дыханием.  
Риз снова кончил первым, напрягшись всем телом, помогая себе одной рукой, почти падая на кровать, так что себя до оргазма Джек довел, нависая над слабо постанывающим Ризом на руках, втрахивая его в матрас, и, кончив, лег на него, тяжело дыша, полу-придавив Риза к кровати. Риз застонал, но выползать из-под Джека не стал.  
\- Мне врачи запретили физические нагрузки, - Риз говорил немного задушено и хрипло, прерываясь на рваные вдохи.  
Джек фыркнул, потрепав его рукой по боку.  
\- Я не понял, детка, ты чем-то недоволен? Хочешь устроить целибат?  
Риз мотнул головой, мазнув Джека по лицу волосами, и Джек подумал, что предпочел бы, чтобы его мальчик все же смывал с волос свой гель, прежде чем оказаться с ним в одной постели.  
\- Неа, я готов рискнуть.  
Риз закрыл глаза, выбирая между возможностью спокойно дышать и теплом и приятной тяжестью Джека, и подумал, что есть вероятность, что Джек его когда-нибудь убьет. Возможно, даже случайно. И высока вероятность, что Ризу когда-нибудь придется убить для Джека, потому что Риз не был идиотом, и прекрасно понимал, что происходит вокруг Джека и почему все вещи, комнаты и дома Джека так быстро и оперативно отмываются от чужой крови. Но Риз был готов рискнуть, в конце концов.  
Некоторое время они помолчали. Секс делал Джека ленивым и довольным, так что он был не прочь поваляться, пережидая момент перед следующим приливом активности. Риз хоть и думал, что у Джека налицо маниакальный синдром, но естественно никогда бы и не заикнулся о том, что можно было бы провериться у специалиста. Риз действительно любил жить.  
\- Энджел пригласила Вона на завтрашний ужин, - Риз проговорил это задумчиво, а Джек скривился, все же перевернувшись на спину.  
\- Твой мелкий дружок, с моей девочкой… Гадость. Он старше ее на семь лет!  
Риз выразительно хмыкнул, решив, что сейчас, пока Джек расслаблен, вполне можно позволить себе подерзить.  
\- Кто бы говорил, – он положил руку на грудь Джека, прослеживая пальцами старые шрамы. – Вон хороший парень и мой друг. А еще Энджел не простит тебе, если с ним что-то случится. Она умная девочка.  
Джек рыкнул, вздохнул и приобнял Риза, перетягивая его к себе на грудь.  
\- Ладно, детка, я буду вести себя, как хороший мальчик, ради моего ангела, потому что когда она злится, дома находиться невозможно.  
\- Вся в папу, – Риз фыркнул, устраиваясь поудобней. – Надо пойти в душ…  
Голос Риза прозвучал расслаблено и лениво, Джек что-то утвердительно фыркнул. На него навалилась сонная усталость, последние недели были действительно сложными, если не сказать месяцы, и организм был намерен получить свою долю отдыха, так или иначе. Особенно, когда он чувствовал рядом успокаивающее тепло Риза. Все же детка влиял на него крайне позитивно, как кот, который мурчит на груди. Возможно, даже лучше кота.  
\- Можно потом… - Риз вздохнул, закрывая глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну вот теперь точно все!  
> Спасибо всем, кто читал и комментировал! Ваша поддержка оказала большое влияние на скорость выкладки и редактирования)


End file.
